The Tears
by Empress14
Summary: Hermione Granger uses The Tears that Dumbledore provided before his death, to save Professor Snape. Every action has consequences... Marriage Law Fic... Non-con in Chapter 5 & attempted non-con in Chapter 10. Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling...I am just playing in her world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own, only playing in her world.

The sound of water slapping against the pier echoed through the boathouse. It would be a serene place, if not for the man who lie dying on the floor. Snape gasped for breath as he lay sprawled out on the floor unable to move. He had promised Dumbledore that he would reveal everything to Harry, once Voldemort showed signs of keeping Nagini close to him. Dumbledore had assured him that this sign would mean Voldemort was at his weakest and Harry must be told that, besides Nagini, the last of the Horcruxes lived in Harry and that Harry would have to die in order for Voldemort to be truly destroyed. Feeling as if he had failed, Snape was shocked to see Potter enter the boat house, followed by his two closest friends.

Snape was surprised at the look of concern on Potter's face as he knelt next to him and placed his hand over the gash in Snape's neck, attempting to stem the flow of blood. The tears he had held in so long began to stream down his face at the sight of Potter's concern. His heart ached when he remembered what he must convey to the young man before him.

Forcing the memory strand out through his tears, Snape begged Harry to take them, which Harry did by collecting them in a vial provided by Granger.

"Look at me," Snape gasped to Harry, the slash in his throat making it harder to talk now. He stared into the eyes that so reminded him of the one person he had loved with his whole being; not to mention the fact that he had also lived with the guilt that he had caused her death. "You have your mother's eyes." He whispered before the darkness enveloped him.

Snape became aware of the feeling of weightlessness as if he were floating in the air. For the first time in his life, he felt truly at peace. The darkness gave way to a bright light that transformed into sunshine. He had to blink several times to adjust his eyes to the brightness and realized in that same moment that he was standing on solid ground. He looked down at the green grass that seemed to sway around him and saw that he was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, near the tree that he use to sit under and study; the very same tree where James had levitated him upside down and humiliated him. This was his worst memory, because it was also during this humiliation he had called Lily a Mudblood and had broke her heart, turning her against him. Strangely, the anger and heartbreak he used to feel when remembering that day never came. In truth, he felt nothing. He looked down at his clothes and realized he was wearing the same set of teaching robes that he always wore. His hands were his own grown hands, devoid of any dirt or blood that he knew must have been on them when he died. Died…that thought struck him as odd. He had thought life would just cease to exist, and yet here he was, wherever here was, thinking coherent thoughts like one would think about what coat to put on or what to eat for lunch.

He heard a slight rustle behind him and knew before he even turned around; who he would see standing there.

"Lily." Her name escaped his lips in an almost reverent tone.

He turned and gazed upon her loveliness. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She seemed to be the age that he last remembered her to be. In death, it appeared she would always remain 20 years old.

"Thank you, Severus." Lily Whispered. The light breeze was stirring about her robes and teasing her beautiful long hair.

"For what?" He asked, still in awe of how lovely she was.

"For protecting my Harry."

Snape quickly closed the gap between them, stopping within arm's length of her. He reached out with his right hand and placed the back of his hand against her face. He just had to touch her, to assure himself that she was real. Feeling her soft skin under his hand, a small sigh escaped him and he reached out to pull her into an embrace. Lily placed her hands against his chest and offered resistance, not allowing him to embrace her.

"You can't stay here, Severus. It's not your time." Her words floated around him and he fought to grasp her meaning.

"I'm dead" he stammered. "I've done more than anyone could ever ask of me; I want to stay here with you, Lily. I belong with you."

"No Severus," Lily stated sadly, "Even though your misplaced love for me resulted in you saving my son…we were never meant to be together. I chose my path in life, and you chose yours, and will do so again." Snape felt a shiver run down his spine. Not sure if he wanted to hear what she was saying anymore.

"You're being given a second chance, Severus." She stepped towards him and placed both her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look down into her eyes. The lovely eyes that gave him meaning and a reason to fight and live all these years; the same eyes he had seen before he died. He came back to his senses and realized that she was pleading with him; trying urgently to convey something important.

"You have to go back. You are still needed. There's not much time…" already Snape started feeling the familiar pang of dread in his heart. It felt as if he had a terrible ache in his chest that expanded outward and was attempting to consume his whole body. A sob escaped him and he realized that tears were falling down his face. He ignored them as he pleaded with this woman he had given his whole life to.

"Please don't make me go back…I have nothing to go back for."

"You must save her, Severus. She is risking everything to save you…you are the only one who can help her now. Only you can save her from a fate worse than death..." Lily released him and started to back away. Snape found that he could not move, his body was rooted to the ground and seemed to become heavier by the second.

"Haven't I done enough? Who is this woman I must save?"

Lily looked away as if she were listening to a voice that he could not hear.

"Yes," she nodded as if she agreed with whatever the voice had said, she looked back at him and said, "She has saved you, Severus. Go now…live your life the way it was intended. Be happy Severus; let the past stay in the past…and be good to her, Sev," She added, "She has lost so much."

Darkness seemed to be closing around him and he was powerless to stop it. He heard her voice once more, as if it was coming from a great distance away, "Tell Harry that I love him and we're all so proud of him. Tell him, Severus, for me…please tell him."

The darkness faded away and Snape could barely make out the image of someone hovering over him. He realized that he could not move and was still in the position he had been in when he died. With his eyes only half open, he could only see what was in his range of vision. Snape felt as if he were paralyzed and helpless. As more of his senses returned, he realized that the person was not hovering, per say, they were actually straddling his lap. He felt a cool breeze on his skin and realized his coat and shirt were open, leaving him sitting there bare-chested. He still could not identify who this person was, however, he was aware that they were now unbuckling his trousers and struggling to pull them down. It was incredulous to think that he was paralyzed and helpless and someone was trying to undress him. He was amazed at how sharp his mind seemed and that he could reason with himself so calmly while this was going on. Next, he felt the cool air breeze through his underwear and wondered why someone was doing this to him. He felt so helpless and at the mercy of this person who was trying to strip the last shred of his dignity, even as they must have known he was dead.

He heard a small gasp and then a curse that sounded like…Granger. Oh No…Please, not Granger. Shock and anger seemed to be welling up inside him. What the hell was she doing removing his clothes? Was this some sick payback for his years of teasing and tormenting her? When he thought of all the cruel things that he had said to her over the years, he realized that he probably deserved what she was doing; whatever it was she was attempting to do. He felt her pull down his underwear freeing his cock. The cool air contrasted with the warmth of her hand as she placed her hand on it and moved it to the side. He was horrified to think that little witch was touching his private area.

A terrible thought crossed his mind; Granger was preparing to sexually assault his comatose body. He heard some rustling and thought she must be removing her pants in order to continue her sexual advance on him. He fluctuated between wondering what it would feel like to have her ride his stiff cock, which was starting to harden and fury for her thinking she had the right to use his body as she saw fit. He'd never kissed a girl let alone had sex with one. Oh God, could he get her pregnant? Several terrible scenarios whirled through his mind at lightning speed when he suddenly he felt a sharp stinging pain near his groin. It took him a second to realize that it was in the exact locations that Nagini had so kindly bitten him. As a matter of fact, all of the bites seemed to be stinging. It suddenly occurred to him that she was not trying to rape him, she was treating his wounds. For a brief second he didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed. From the burning sensations that were now almost too painful to bear, he realized that she must have put something on all of the snake bites as well as the slash across his throat. What had she put on the snake bites that seemed to be burning him alive? There was only one cure for snake bites, phoenix tears and surely Granger did not possess any of that.

Granger held a small vial between her teeth and pulled his underwear back over his bulging penis. Had she not realized his cock had hardened due to her touch? Did she think that was supposed to happen in death? He felt her struggling to pull up his trousers and refasten them. Once that was done, she murmured a spell that mended his coat back together so he was completely clothed again. She was whispering something, while pointing her wand at his throat and he could feel the wound mending itself. He could just barely make out her face while, still straddling his lap, as she seemed to be concentrating on the vial, as if trying to decide what to do. Having made her decision, she tipped the remaining liquid, from the vial, in his open mouth onto his tongue. At first there seemed to be no immediate reaction and then he could taste the sweetness on his tongue.

Granger started to get up and then settled back down in mid-thought. She seemed lost in thought, muttering the words, "kiss of an innocent," over and over as if trying to decipher what that meant. Snape could have told her it meant the kiss of a virgin, but why was she muttering that over and over? She closed her eyes as if concentrating and then opened them suddenly as the meaning had become clear to her. She stared at his mouth, while struggling with her decision. Yet another small curse and she was scooting closer to him spreading her legs wider to accommodate his wide hips, all while moving closer to his face. He wanted to yell at her to stop this, whatever, it was she was attempting to do. He still could not move or even open his eyes wider. Forced to watch her through his half open eyes, she blurred in his vision as she placed her lips on his and started to kiss him, gently sucking on his lips as she did so. He felt her hot, wet tongue slide into his mouth and sweep across his tongue. Instantly, he felt a burning in his groin and thought for sure Granger had felt his stiff cock pressing against the spot between her legs, where she was still straddling his waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself; and he knew she was aware of his stiffness because she began grinding her hips against him, kissing him with abandon and she issued a small groan into his mouth. Somewhere inside him, he felt himself groan, angry at himself and her for eliciting these feelings in him. Never having been with a woman, he briefly wondered what it would be like to have her ride his cock and moan in pleasure. He was sure she was thinking the same thing as she slid up a little further into his lap and pressed herself harder against the hardness in his pants. Merlin help him, she was grinding harder on the bulge in his pants and he ached with the desire to feel the release that only ejaculation can bring... just a little longer…he was so close to exploding in his pants.

With a startled cry, she seemed to come to her senses and realize what she was doing. She pulled away from him with a look of horror and immediately rolled off him and jumped to her feet. She was out of his line of vision, so he could only lie there helplessly as she seemed to gather up her things and he could hear her footsteps retreating from the boathouse in haste. He thought he heard Weasley's voice, but then nothing. She had fled from the boathouse and left him all alone. He wished he could have cried out to her, to anyone, not to leave him here alone. He didn't like lying here helpless and unable to defend himself, his cock still aching for release. He thought about what had just transpired and became angrier as time progressed. It appeared that Granger had used something to bring him back from the dead, to save him. She must be the woman that Lily was talking about. Lily…his heart still hurt thinking of her lovely face. He'd still be there with Lily in that wonderful calming place if that Damn Granger hadn't interfered. Anger and what seemed akin to hatred seeped through him as he thought of what Granger had just robbed him of…the chance to live in peace with his Lily.

What was it Lily had told him? She's risking everything to save you."

Of all the people in the world, he had to be saved by Miss Know-it-all Hermione Granger. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness as Lily's words floated through his mind, "You must save her, Severus. She is risking everything to save you…you are the only one who can help her now."

He silently cursed the darkness and Hermione Granger as the vision of Lily's lovely face flashed before him again. The darkness of unconsciousness claimed him.

Snape became aware of noises around him. It was the hushed sounds of a hospital, he was sure of it. He lay there with his eyes closed, listening to all the sounds around him. Someone was pushing a cart past his room; he could hear the wheels squeak in a pattern. He could also make out the sounds of people whispering. He was sure they were somewhere outside his room, in the hallway perhaps. He couldn't remember why he was here. It wasn't that often that he was sick and he couldn't recall the last time he was in a hospital. He was going back through the last thing he could remember when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was sure he felt his body convulse, however, no one came running into the room so they must not have noticed. He had seen Lily. He had been with her, almost held her in his arms. He was remembering how lovely she was and how pleasant her voice was when the words she was speaking came back to him.

"We were never meant to be together." Those words stung his heart like a knife. There was no malice in her words. She spoke them with something akin to pity. Like he had been too stupid to realize, what was it she had said? "I chose my path in life, and you chose yours."

He lay in his hospital bed and wept bitter tears for what seemed like hours. He had given his whole life to loving Lily and what he thought they had, or should have had. He realized now that he had hung onto her memory as if that would be enough to bring her back. Even in death, she was out of his reach.

His tears subsided and bitterness seemed to fill his heart. It had all been for nothing. What a fool he had been to think that he would be allowed to find peace in death. No, he had been denied his precious Lily even in death. Hermione Granger had seen to that.

Someone entered the room and started adjusting the blankets around him. He wished silently that they would just go away and leave him to his own misery. They seemed to notice his tears and gasped. Whoever it was ran from the room and everything was quiet for a moment. Then, he heard several voices getting closer as it seemed they were racing to his room. A familiar voice asked him how he was feeling, as they pressed their hand upon his forehead. He had hoped that if he ignored them, they would go away. He realized that it was no use. They were all still gathered around his bed, in a silent hush.

Slowly he opened his eyes and allowed them to get accustomed to the room. The light in the room was very dim; however, it still took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Ginny, yes he saw it was Ginny Weasley dressed in a nurse's uniform was smoothing his black hair off his forehead, trying to feel his temperature with the back of her hand. She somehow looked a little older than he remembered. He looked around the room at the sparse furnishings and his eyes rested on Arthur Weasley, who just happened to be looking at him with great concern while wringing his hands. Someone on the other side of the bed reached out and clasped his limp hand. He turned his head and looked into the face of Harry Potter.

"Welcome back, Professor." Harry said in a sickeningly, cheery voice.

"You've been out for a while, Severus. How do you feel?" Mr. Weasley was asking.

Severus just stared straight ahead. He was not in the mood for small talk. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Why couldn't he have stayed? If Lily really cared for him, she would have found a way for him to stay. That thought made his breath catch in his throat and he began to cough. Ginny pressed a glass of water to his lips and ordered him to drink. Severus realized he was parched and drank the whole cup.

"Thank you." He said begrudgingly, his voice sound hoarse.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Weasley shouted, causing everyone to flinch.

"You can speak. That's wonderful. Now, tell me dear boy, can you move your legs?"

"That may be too much for one day, Mr. Weasley." Potter commented. "He's awake and he's speaking. That's a miracle in itself. I'm going to run tell the Minister." Harry squeezed Snape's arm, eliciting a sneer, which Harry believed to be a good sign and raced out of the room.

"I'm going to alert the Headmaster, she'll want to know immediately."

Snape heard Ginny depart and closed his eyes wishing he were still unconscious. Suddenly, something occurred to Snape and he felt a moment of panic. Arthur and Potter had spoken like they feared he would be paralyzed. Slowly he moved one leg at a time and was pleased that they obeyed his command. Then he lifted and lowered each arm, just to make sure he could." Mr. Weasley clapped his hands in joy and proclaimed, "This is wonderful! We must tell everyone, immediately!" Snape sighed with relief. To think, they feared he would be paralyzed. If that witch Granger had of saved him only for him to spend the rest of his life immobilized….his breath caught in his throat again. If Granger hadn't saved him, he would still be there with Lily right now, holding her in his arms. Anger seeped into his very soul until he was sure it was seeping out of his pores.

Reaching out, he grabbed Arthur by the collar and pulled him to within inches of his face. Snape saw a look of fear run across Arthur's face then the look quickly turned to confusion when Snape said, "Where is that little Bitch…Hermione Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was down on her knees picking the last of the flowers required to restock Professor Flen's storage shelves. It was barely past dawn and she wanted to do this one last thing before leaving. She was wearing Jeans and a sweater as it was only the beginning of May and was careful not to get any of the pollen on her clothes. The pollen from these flowers smelled like honeysuckle and was used to make very powerful potions that could be used for medicinal purposes. Most students at the Academy were not advanced enough to know about this form of Potion making, however, Hermione was not like most students. She was so advanced in her training that the Professor had allowed her to start experimenting with her own creations. He had told her just the other day that he felt there may be nothing left to teach her. This she thought bitterly, was probably why they were sending her back to Hogwarts so early. She was supposed to be here for a whole year, but this morning only nine months into her training, the Headmaster had summoned her and announced that she would be going home today.

The breeze stirred her hair and she reveled in the feel of it caressing her skin. She knew if she listened…yes, there it was…she heard it. It was his voice…calling her name. She knew she shouldn't turn and look…knew he wouldn't be there, and yet, most times she couldn't help herself. Perhaps that's why she loved coming out here by herself. This was where she felt closest to him. She sighed and shook her head to clear it. For the hundredth time she wondered if maybe she should tell someone that she could hear Professor Snape's voice on the wind, in her head while working on potions and even in her dreams. One time about two months ago, while picking flowers like the ones she picked today, she thought she'd heard his voice and turned in time for a classmate to take a picture of her. She'd looked at the picture when he handed it to her and didn't recognize the face looking back at her. All she saw was sadness, loneliness and perhaps hopelessness. Dumbledore had said love always hopes, but it was too late for her. She had secretly loved so desperately, not even fully realizing how much…until it was too late.

She closed her eyes again and the breeze felt like it may be his fingers caressing the back of her neck. She hugged her arms about her and tried to control her breathing. This was her favorite place because it made her feel closest to him, but it was also the place where she felt like she was slipping into madness. She would miss the Academy, It seemed like she'd just arrived here and now they were making her leave.

While the other students went home after the death of Voldemort, Hermione, who had obliterated her parents' memories, had no home to go to and therefore had stayed behind to help rebuild the school. The Weasley's had offered her shelter at the burrow, but she felt that helping at the school would keep her busy. Even though the destruction seemed great, with all the adults casting repair spells, the castle was almost good as new in a few weeks. After the last week of cleanup, Professor McGonagall, who had been named Headmistress of Hogwarts, had come to her with an exciting offer. She was offering Hermione the chance to take over the job of Potions Master, on the stipulation that Hermione would agree to attend an aggressive study program at an Academy in Sweden for one year. She would then be required to return to Hogwarts and apprentice under Professor Slughorn for a year or until he deemed her fit to take over the post. Hermione had to admit this offer was exciting. Hermione, Harry and Ron had been allowed to take their N.E.W.T.s so they would not have to repeat the year. Hermione received all Outstandings, as usual, and was very pleased. She thought some special consideration must have been granted because both Harry and Ron had passed and were allowed to graduate.

Taking the Potion Master teaching position seemed like a perfect opportunity to give back to Hogwarts, for everything it had given her. It would allow her to be close to something that was Professor Snape's and allow her to remember him. Although she would never admit to anyone that the main reason she was considering was because she felt like a failure for not saving Professor Snape. Hogwarts was without the best Potion Master in history because of her.

She could still remember that night in the boathouse like it was yesterday and the day after that when she'd finally been able to get away from the guys for a moment and return to the boathouse to find him. She thought for sure she would find him, healed but still terribly week and she would help him get to the Hogwarts Hospital Ward. However, when she returned to the boathouse, she found his body was missing. She realized that they must have removed his body when they removed all the other corpses. She did not find his name on the list of injured, it was on the list of the dead, meaning she had failed to save him.

She cried for days after that, careful not to let Ron or Harry see her crying. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone why she was so devastated at his loss.

She still remembered talking to Professor Dumbledore a few nights before the Headmaster died. It was the night he found her crying in the tower about something nasty Professor Snape had said to her. He figured out right away that she had a crush on the Professor…no more than that…he said he'd known even before she did that it was love. However, to his credit, he never made her feel guilty for her feelings, even though they were for a teacher. Dumbledore had even tried to convince her to tell Professor Snape how she felt, thinking it would ease his burden and give him hope.

However, she never told Professor Snape how she felt because she couldn't bear to see the look of disgust she was so sure would be on his face. But then Snape killed Professor Dumbledore and everything changed. She left with Harry and Ron. They spent the winter trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort and she tried to forget the feelings she had for Professor Snape.

She thought she could move on, even find happiness with Ron; thinking now of how selfish she had been to hang on to him so long. Shortly after her arrival here, Ron had sent her a letter breaking it off with her. She'd cried bitter tears but then realized it was for the best. His owls that were at first frequent soon became nonexistent.

Hermione poured her whole being into her training. Hogwarts needed a Potions Master to take over from Professor Slughorn, who was ready to go back into retirement, and she felt she owed it to Professor Snape. She could keep his memory alive and teach all the future minds that would enter through Hogwarts' Great Hall everything he had taught her.

Whenever she thought of giving up, she could almost feel him standing behind her, telling her how disappointed he was in her and if she quit she'd let everybody down. It was his voice in her head that caused her to push herself so hard, sometimes to the point of Professor Flen worrying about her.

She rarely received an owl from Harry, who had been offered an Apprenticeship to become an Auror with the Ministry of Magic. He lived at the burrow with Ron and his family, while sorting out everything that had happened. Harry had been so busy traveling back and forth to the ministry explaining what had transpired over the winter, while the three of them were hunting the final Horcruxes and how he had eventually defeated Voldemort, that she had barely seen him before she left for the Academy. His occasional owls would discuss how busy he was testifying on behalf of or against the many people who were accused of being Death Dealers. Narcissa Malfoy had been pardoned when it came to light that she had protected Harry and lied about him being dead to shield him from Voldemort. Draco had been cleared of all charges when Harry testified about his refusing to identify Harry at the Malfoy Manner, when Beatrix was intent on calling Voldemort to come claim him. Lucious Malfoy, however, never faced a trial. He became severely ill and died two months after the war ended. The panel that had been chosen to rule over the trials was very keen on learning everything Harry had done to defeat Voldemort. They were also determined to see that the guilty were punished and order was restored. Hermione knew it would take a long time for the magical world to heal from all of the death and destruction that they witnessed.

One particular owl that she received from Harry, right after she arrived at the academy had discussed how he had shown the panel Snape's memories and Professor Snape was fully pardoned and deemed a National hero. The Quibbler ran several articles after that, declaring that Professor Snape would go down in history as being as famous as Harry Potter. Of course, Rita Skeeter always added in little plugs that made it sound as if she were devastated about Severus Snape's death and hinting that they were more than just friends. As usual, her articles left Hermione fuming. How dare she imply Professor Snape would even touch her? The thought of the Professor touching Rita made Hermione sick to her stomach.

Hermione looked all around her at the grassy hilltops, knowing she would miss this. She had arrived in Sweden at the beginning of August. The Weasley's had a small send off for her at the Burrow and Ron sulked the whole night. She said her goodbyes to everyone that night and boarded a train the next morning to the first step in her journey. The Academy was smaller than Hogwarts, however, they had top of the line equipment and their class sizes were small and provided a lot of one-on-one training between the Professors and their students.

Hermione was in Professor Flen's Potions program and found him to be intelligent and quick witted. The other students seemed to be a little intimidated by Hermione's quick grasp of lessons and new ingredients they were introduced to each week. Hermione tried to make friends, but everyone was so busy trying to keep up with their hectic schedule that she never made headway in that department. No one had time for friendship, so she kept mostly to herself. She had her own quarters, which were nice when she needed privacy to read her letters or cry herself to sleep. She even had her own private bathroom and could take a long hot soak in the tub whenever she needed it.

After arriving at the Academy, Hermione had learned about the Ministry enacting the "Muggle Marriage Law." The law would require a Muggle-born to marry a full blood or at least half-blood wizard. It was their solution to cut down on the number of squibs, children of full blood wizarding couples who couldn't perform magic. The Ministry had argued that the law would help repopulate the wizarding world since the war had taken a huge death toll. They figured by forcing each couple to have at least two children, the wizarding world would be safe from extinction. When Hermione first read that part in the stipulations she was indignant. They might have well just called it the Ministry's Breeding Plan. That's all it was. Of course, sometimes she would daydream that she, a muggle born, would submit a marriage contract on Professor Snape, a half-blood, and he would be forced into marrying her. Since the law required copulation at least once a week that would mean Professor Snape would have to…. Merlin, she would drift off to sleep at night and dream of all the delicious things she would do to him, as her husband. However, she would awaken and her heart would ache because she knew it was a dream that would never come true.

Luckily, being a student in the Academy made her exempt from the law. Once she graduated, however, she would have to marry someone. She'd thought maybe Ron would reconsider their breakup and offer her marriage as a way to save her, however, Ginny had told her in a letter a few months back that Ron had started dating Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. It was confirmed when Hermione received a letter from Luna Longbottom.

Luna and Neville had married right after graduation, months before the law was even enacted. Luna's recent letter went into full detail about how lovely Fleur's sister Gabrielle had turned out to be. It appeared she was actually older than they thought when they first met her during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Gabrielle was 17 now and when Ron wasn't working at the store, he spent all his time at Bill and Fleur's. Luna told how Gabrielle enjoyed spending time with Ron, laughing at everything he said. Folding Luna's letter and putting it away, Hermione had decided Ron was no longer an option. She had lost so much because of the war.

Sitting here amongst the flowers, she realized that if they were sending her back to Hogwarts today, then she was no longer a student. She would have to find someone willing to marry her immediately, since as of today, she would no longer be protected under the Student waiver. She'd briefly considered offering Draco Malfoy a marriage contract. Surprisingly the only bright things in her life, while at the Academy, were the owls she received from Draco Malfoy. The first had arrived in the middle of September and she had been afraid to open it. After checking it for any hidden spells, she opened it and found a letter of apology. Apparently a condition of his pardon had included him writing apology letters to anyone he had offended. Actually his letter seemed very sincere and after Hermione had given it a lot of thought, she wrote him back agreeing that the past should stay there…in the past. He was so shocked to receive her owl in return; it seemed no one else had replied that he began sending her weekly updates on how life was progressing back home. Sometimes his letters would make her laugh so hard and sometimes she cried, like when Draco felt she had the right to know that Ron and Gabrielle had become engaged.

Even though she was happy for Ron, it made her feel that much more desperate to her own predicament. Draco always mentioned that Hermione's letters cheered him up and made his life a little less unbearable. Hermione would write of things she was learning, funny things that had happened at the Academy and occasionally mention things she did while at Hogwarts and later regretted, like punching Draco in the face that day they thought Buck beak would be executed. Draco was quick to respond that any hex she put on him, he was sure he deserved it. He reminded her of the time he put the tooth enlargement spell on her and she had to go to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk back down to size, to which he was truly apologetic for. She, in turn, reminded him that in shrinking them, she had allowed Madam Pomfrey to shrink them even smaller than they were to begin with, now a much more normal size, so in a way; she had Draco to thank for her perfect teeth. She could almost picture him roaring with laughter when he read that bit. One day about three months ago Draco brought up the subject of the Marriage law. He agreed with her that the law was barbaric for forcing women into being baby makers, but claimed it wasn't much better for the wizards. He said it was hard to think of impregnating a woman if you had to close your eyes to get a hard on which made her laugh until her lungs hurt. Shortly thereafter, Draco mentioned that the ministry was leaning on him to take a Muggle-born wife. The ministry had even set a deadline and was now leaning on Narcissa to force him into making a decision. Hermione was surprised that Draco had brought this up and thought perhaps she should consider asking him if he would accept a marriage contract from her. She would lie in bed at night and imagine making love to Draco. She was sure he would be a passionate lover. However, the face in her fantasy would quickly turn into Professor Snape's face and it would be him on top of her, holding her down and using her body to satisfy his lust. The fantasy would always result in her rubbing her clit and bringing herself to orgasm. She felt so dirty for defying the image of Professor Snape, when she was supposed to be thinking of Draco.

She'd sent Draco the picture of her on the hillside as it was the most recent and he wrote back that her beauty made his heart stop and he had half a mind to show up at the school and snatch her away. She laughed and said he'd better not, McGonagall would have his hide. She knew he was just being kind. Hermione was the kind of girl who could see the beauty in others but never looked in the mirror long enough to see that she had become, what her fellow classmates described as a raving beauty. She felt her heart was breaking when she received a letter from Draco last month saying that he hoped she wasn't mad that he had tried to offer her a contract for marriage but the ministry had denied it saying Hermione wasn't one of the choices. She could not believe the Ministry actually kept a list of names as if they were cattle to be auctioned off. He also mentioned that his mother had been leery of him asking for Hermione because she did not believe Hermione would feel comfortable living at the manor…especially after his Aunt had tortured her there and Draco had done nothing to stop it. He added that she deserved better than him, which deeply touched her.

So instead of waiting for her to finish school and be a candidate, at which time he could offer a marriage contract on her, he married Vanessa Stern from Slytherin. He spoke of the lavish wedding her father had paid for. Hermione remembered Vanessa as being in the year group behind them. She had long black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Hermione had always thought the sorting hat had got that wrong because Vanessa was kind, quiet and stunk at potions. Professor Snape was almost as hard on her as he was on Hermione…almost. Through her tears she wrote back expressing her congratulations and that she wished them all the luck in the world. That night she lay in bed and cried half the night, until as usual Professor Snape showed up in her dreams and comforted her. After that, Draco's letters stopped coming.

Harry wrote her again and spoke mostly of his future. His name had been removed from the list of marriage candidates and he said he would need to discuss something with her once he saw her again. She knew Ginny was in her last year at Hogwarts and Harry's name would be available once Ginny's was. Which she thought bitterly is what should have happened with her and Draco. Harry's letter went on to say how much he admired Ginny and the dedication she was pouring into becoming a Medi-witch. She had started interning as St Mungo's about four months ago and would eventually be transferred to the Hospital Ward at Hogwarts. It seemed so weird to think everyone's lives were marching on without her there in the midst to direct them. Depressed at the very thought, Hermione decided to pour her entire being into her training. It helped her with the numbness that had seeped into her heart.

What eventually kept her going was remembering that Professor McGonagall was counting on her and had put a lot of faith in her. Sometimes she even daydreamed about what Professor Snape would tell her to do. He would yell at her, of course; call her a silly girl and remind her of how important the position of Potion Master was and that she should be grateful that anyone was planning on offering that position to her inferior self. He would be right of course, she felt very grateful and her new dedication to her training did not go unnoticed by her Professor. It seemed that Hermione was soaking up the training like a sponge and was ahead of where he thought she should be by now.

Hermione told no one that she dreamt of Professor Snape often. It was always the same dream, occurring over and over. Professor Snape would revive while she was pouring the phoenix tears on his wounds and demand to know what she was doing. She would awake with a start and remember that he hadn't survived his attack. Her heart would be racing and again she would feel a small sadness that she had not been able to save him.

Harry had shown her and Ron Professor Snape's memories in the Pensive and her heart ached when she realized they had never truly known him. He had spent his entire life fighting for a love that could never be returned. She wondered what it would be like to have someone love you like that.

She was beginning to become concerned that she was obsessed with a dead man, and eventually began taking a sleeping potion to allow her to sleep without dreaming. Perhaps the way she was pushing herself so hard in school had caused her to start having those dreams. Of course, if she were honest with herself, she'd realize that not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought of Professor Snape in one way or another.

She'd recently come across an article in the potions periodical that she received and wondered what Professor Snape would say about the claims they were making, regarding new uses for a growing potion. The article claimed a wizard could use the potion safely to increase the size of his member. She was sure he would be shocked and indignant. Then thoughts of the night she was applying the phoenix tears and had to touch his cock came to mind. A blush crept into her face every time she thought of it. She'd wondered why his cock had seemed to grow harder when she touched it and when she pressed herself against it. She reasoned that perhaps a man's penis automatically hardens after he dies.

One night, after reading the "enlargement" article, again, she forgot to take the sleeping potion and awakened from a dream in a cold sweat, her breathing labored and heart pounding. She had actually dreamed that Professor Snape had awakened after she had kissed him and had begun to make love to her. The dream frightened her. Was it possible that all the strain she was under was causing her to go mad? Was it normal to constantly think of a dead man? All of those years, Professor Snape had thought of nothing but Lily and look where that got him. The dream had seemed so real, though. She could still almost feel the touch of his hands running up and down her back and the small kisses he was planting on her neck as he whispered sweet words in her ears, his breath against her throat, causing her whole body to come alive. The feeling brought shivers to her body and she rubbed herself to the point of orgasm. It felt so wonderful to have such sweet relief.

She hadn't touched herself like that since the time she needed release while staying in the tent with Harry and Ron over the winter. The sexual tension, which the guys didn't seem to notice, made it necessary for her to masturbate.

Over the summer break, back when she was 15, her mother had provided her with a book and pamphlets, plus a long speech about the importance of a woman being comfortable in her own skin and being able to "take care" of her own needs. Hermione and her mother had always had an open and honest relationship, so she was able to ask questions and not feel embarrassed. Her mother explained about lovemaking and how beautiful it could be, with the right person. Hermione really missed her mom and thought bitterly that she was one more thing Hermione had lost because of the blasted war. She cried for the loss of both parents and for the sense of hopelessness she felt when she thought of a man she knew she would never have. She laughed when she reconsidered the last part. Professor Snape never gave her the time of day. He would be the last man who would ever want to be with Hermione Granger. Why then, she'd reason with herself, was she always thinking of him? It was like she was under some type of spell. Of course, all this could have been caused by the facts surrounding Ron's Dear Jane letter. Yes, that must be it. Damn that Ronald Weasley! He always seemed to be the cause of her suffering.

After learning that Luna had written Hermione about Gabrielle, Ginny had written Hermione and apologized for not being the one to tell her. She felt that Hermione had enough stress in her life and didn't need any more heaped upon her. Ginny's letter explained that Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle, lived with Bill and Fleur full time, now, and that's why Ron was able to spend so much time with her. Hermione had once given Ginny the advice of moving on, when it looked like Harry wasn't interested and now it looked like Ginny was offering her the same advice. Ginny also confirmed that Gabrielle was older than they thought and had actually turned 17 a few months ago. She reminded Hermione of the effect that Fleur had on Ron a few years ago and confided that Ron was affected the same way by her sister, Gabrielle. He spent the whole day walking around as if in a daydream.

A sudden breeze lifted her hair and caressed her face. She heard his voice again, a low murmur and felt overwhelmed. What if he were asking her not to go but to stay here with him? She shook herself out of her reverie. Professor Snape was dead and he wasn't coming back. The sooner she faced that fact, she reasoned, the easier it would be to return to Hogwarts and give herself to the highest bidder.

"Hermione!" She heard a voice call that she knew belonged to the living.

"Hermione it's time to go." Her professor was standing at the bottom of the hill. She looked down at him wanting to leave this place and yet fearing she would be leaving Professor Snape behind. The wind picked up and whipped around her stronger this time. She felt the same ache in her heart that always settled in her chest, whenever she woke from a pleasant dream involving Professor Snape…only to realize it could never be reality. "Please, please let me go…" She whispered to the wind, "you're killing me."

She felt a hand on her elbow and started. It was Professor Flen. He had quickly climbed the hill and was helping her to her feet.

"It's okay Ms. Granger. You're ready. I have full faith in your ability to be an Apprentice this fall." Hermione smiled at him realizing he thought her hesitation to leave was caused by nervousness.

"Thank you, Professor Flen…for everything."

He picked up the basket she'd collected the flowers in, and offering her his arm escorted her down towards the castle. Without looking back, she entered the great hall and mentally prepared herself to go home to Hogwarts.

Hermione collected her overnight bag and a traveling cloak for the journey. Her trunks would be at Hogwarts as soon as she stepped out of the floo. She had to admit to herself that she would be glad to see Professor McGonagall again.

She met Professor Flen back downstairs in the library, where the floo network was located. Standing in front of the fireplace, Professor Flen withdrew a rolled parchment, tied with a red ribbon, from his sleeve and handed it to Hermione. She simply placed it in her bag, knowing immediately that it was her diploma. Professor Flen squeezed both her hands in his and then stepped back to allow Hermione access to the fireplace. Telling her again how very proud he was of her, Professor Flen took a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace causing a large flame of green to come up as tall as her. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Hermione stepped into the green fire and was shocked to hear the Professor call out "Ministry of Magic Headquarters."


	3. Chapter 3

Snape lay in his hospital bed steaming with rage. It had been four days since he had asked…no, demanded to see Hermione Granger. What was taking so long? He had a feeling she would not agree to come so he refused further treatment until she arrived. He felt for sure that ploy would work because everyone here seemed to be falling all over each other to appease him. His slightest whim was granted, and yet, where the hell was Granger? His whole body ached, but he would not give in and take the treatment. All his misery and pain was her fault. If she hadn't meddled in his affairs, he'd be there with Lily, right now; holding her in his arms and enjoying eternity free of pain with the only woman who had ever loved him.

It had been hours since he'd seen anyone. He yelled and belittled anyone who attempted to enter his room to the point that no one, but Arthur Weasley, who he needed and Ginny Weasley who had been assigned his nurse, even dared. Snape had to tolerate Arthur because he needed him to do his bidding, and because he refused to see anyone else, especially anyone from the Ministry of Magic. Of course that was not counting Professor McGonagall who had stormed into his room three days ago. Weeping and wringing her hands she had apologized profusely for how she had misjudged him and called him a coward. He allowed her a small amount of time in his presence and had graciously forgiven her, never being able to handle a woman crying. He even went so far as to accept the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he would fill once he was well enough. He feigned an air of supposed responsibility for the spreading of his knowledge to the future children of Hogwarts, when he actually reveled in the power and respect that came with teaching DADA. Even though potions were his passion, he knew that DADA was what he was meant to do…what he was made for. He'd almost exploded when she mentioned that Hermione Granger had been away at the Academy and would be assuming the Potions Master Position once she was through with her Apprenticeship at Hogwarts.

He was able to quickly regain control of himself before McGonagall had a chance to see how much her news bothered him. He couldn't believe almost a year had passed since that wretched night. Let her have the Potions position, he reasoned as McGonagall droned on about the repairs that had taken place at Hogwarts. That just meant he would be able to watch her every move and look for opportunities to make her suffer. Yes, his heart felt a little lighter when McGonagall left, although it didn't last long. Thinking of Granger again only caused him more pain. Where the hell was she? He couldn't take the treatment, although his every pore seemed to cry out for it. No he would not take the treatment, until she arrived and he could set in motion his plan to make her suffer. He still hadn't decided how he was going to make her suffer for all the misery she had caused him, but he was sure something would come to him. Even if it was to be a daily presence in her life and ensure that she was constantly reminded of what she had cost him in bringing him back.

He went to turn over and it felt as if needles were stinging his body. Hearing his discomfort, Ginny came into the room and placed a cold compress on his forehead. He tried to push it off his forehead, but slapping his hand away, she repositioned it. Here was another thorn in his side. She was constantly checking on him and mothering him to the point of exhaustion. He was in so much pain that it was hard to sleep and so time seemed to drag on, but he wouldn't give in to Ginny's constant mention of the treatment. He had only wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery and wait for Granger to arrive.

The hospital kept his room dimly lighted so he couldn't even tell if it was morning or night. Ginny departed taking the cold compress with her, and a breakfast tray, the eggs and toast confirming it was breakfast, magically appeared on his bedside tray. He picked at it, not having an appetite. Pushing the tray aside, he once again wondered where the hell she was. How dare she keep him waiting! Didn't she even care about him? Why save his life and then abandon him? No…no…he would not start thinking along those lines. She had brought him back from the dead and against his will no less. Shame and humiliation caused his face to burn when he thought of how she had degraded him. He remembered how warm her hand had been on his cock that night she had forced him back into the world of the living and felt it stir slightly under his gown. No…no…there was nothing sexual in the way she had treated him, he reminded himself. Undressing him had been a way to a means for her. But what about what happened after? His cock began to harden when he thought of her grinding herself on him and the slight moan she had cried into his open, helpless mouth. He pushed the thoughts aside roughly as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

Where the hell was Arthur? The last time he'd seen Arthur Weasley, which he believed was yesterday, Weasley had the nerve to bring up the stupid marriage law the ministry had concocted. He had more than proved to the whole magical world that he was a force to contend with, why couldn't he be exempt from the law? The thought of the ministry forcing people to marry strangers and start producing babies seemed so preposterous to him. In a few years, Hogwarts would be overrun with the results of their breeding program. He shuddered, when Arthur had mentioned the part of the law that would force him to weekly engage in sexual intercourse, especially when it would be with someone that he would be forced upon. She would probably shrink at his very touch, and cry every time he soiled her body with his. Or worse, she could be so hideous, he would have to keep his eyes closed in order to do, "the deed" that would be necessary to impregnate her. Of course, who was he kidding? He was no catch either. No woman, witch or muggle, had ever looked his way, even if he would have spurned her due to his devotion to Lily.

He was waiting for Arthur Weasley, to bring him news of who had put in a contract for him. If they were all unsatisfactory choices, maybe he could think of someone he could offer a contract to. He quickly brushed that thought aside. He couldn't think of anyone that would be willing to marry him, let alone breed with him. His thoughts were interrupted when Arthur entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Severus…I was hoping more contracts would be offered to you, however, you only received these three." Snape's stomach tied in knots when he realized Arthur wouldn't even look at him. He laid three folders on Snape's lap and sat in a bedside chair, suddenly very interested in a button on his vest. Snape looked at the folders and it was worse than he feared. There was a picture of each women attached to their respective folders. They were either smiling which showed how many teeth they were missing, or they were winking and waving at the camera as if they were going on a long vacation. Each muggle-born witch was way up in age making him wonder if they were even able to conceive children and all were hideous looking. Surely as a hero, he deserved better bids than this. He bet Potter was getting his fair share of offers, why even Granger, who was muggle-born, probably received more offers….Granger! Snape felt his whole body tense. Great Merlin! She was muggle-born. How had he forgotten that so easily? Snape turned this thought over in his head fighting to keep the familiar sneer of satisfaction from his face as an idea occurred to him; a wonderful, delicious idea. His body began to tingle just thinking about his new idea. Granger…Granger could be his. What better way to make her pay him back for what she had done? Why should she be permitted to find happiness with the likes of Potter or Weasley? It would serve her right to have to marry him and…he had to close his eyes and fought to control his emotions when the full ramifications occurred to him. As his wife, Granger would have to give herself to him once a week. She'd have to spread her legs and let him…Merlin, he could shag the hell out of her every week and she'd have to let him. He had to concentrate to control his breathing and keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. It would be her turn to lay naked and helpless why he used her body…not that she had actually done that to him, but for all the humiliation she caused him to feel, she might as well have.

His mind was racing as he settled on a plan to ensnare Hermione Granger. Could he make this plan work, though? Arthur had confirmed that Granger was no longer seeing his son, so that must mean she was up for bids, as well. He realized he'd have to word his next few sentences very carefully, if he were to avoid causing Arthur to be overly suspicious. He hadn't been a successful spy all those years for nothing. Sighing loudly, he handed the folders back to Arthur, who looked as if he felt awful about the position the ministry was putting Severus in.

"You would think," he began slowly, carefully choosing his words, "the mere fact alone that I helped bring down Voldemort would provide me with a better choice of mates." He sighed again, "Those women just seem to be interested in my position and the prestige they would receive from being my wife." He saw Arthur nod in agreement with him, still not looking at him. "I feel sorry for all the muggle-borns, like Hermione Granger, for instance, who are probably facing the same if not worse fate."

"Yes, I couldn't agree with you more on that one." Arthur looked up at the ceiling as if he still couldn't believe what was happening in this world.

"So, poor Miss Granger has received offers from unsavory wizards?" Snape asked, feigning sadness while shaking his head as if he truly felt for the situation Granger had found herself in.

Arthur hung his head, his voice thick with unshed tears, "Poor Hermione. She's received marriage offers, all of them seemingly beyond child producing years." He clenched his fist in anger. "Old goats, all of them, just looking to make a name for themselves and willing to use poor Hermione to do it. She was exempt, due to her being a student at the Academy, but now that she is coming back…"

Oh this was going to be too easy, Snape thought. Keeping his voice steady he continued, "I'd offer Miss Granger a marriage contract myself if I thought she would accept. I mean we are both considered hero's of the war and I could use my position at Hogwarts to keep poor Miss Granger safe from all the wolves that would seek to do her harm and…" dare he say it "force her to bear their children; if they are even capable of producing children with her." Snape paused and then went in for the kill, "Of course I'm sure the first atrocity they'd commit would be to deny her the freedom to continue her education, much less teach at Hogwarts."

Arthur winced, knowing how important it was to ensure Hermione took over as Potions Master; there were no other qualified candidates.

"More than likely" Snape continued, driving fear deeper into Arthur's heart, "they're just interested in using poor innocent Hermione's body up and throwing her away."

Arthur looked at him with fear and desperation in his eyes. "We can't let that happen…poor Hermione, it would just kill her." He was wringing his hands now as he stood up to pace back and forth.

"Of course, I'm sure Ronald or Harry would be willing to save Hermione from a fate worse than death." Snape said calmly.

Arthur Weasley stopped pacing suddenly and looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. Quietly he said, "Ron has fallen in love with Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister. They eloped at a secret ceremony last month and the ministry has agreed to honor their union. It's been kept a secret, besides you and Harry, no one outside the family knows."

"And Harry?" Snape whispered, hoping he hadn't just given Hermione a way out.

"That's just it…the Ministry wants him to marry Hermione. Two heroes of the war marry and the Ministry looks like a success. Ginny…doesn't know yet, neither does Hermione. Harry can't bear to tell them. Ginny thinks the Ministry will agree to let them marry, since they were together before the war."

Snape ran his hand through his black hair as in desperation. He couldn't let Potter have Granger…she would live happily ever after, Damn it! He had to think of something.

"That's not right Arthur, Harry and Ginny belong together. I mean if they want a hero of the war to marry Miss Granger, then I'll do it. I would be willing to give the Ministry total credit for the…Union." His heart began to ache with the hope that he might just be able to pull this off.

Arthur was looking at him now, nervously chewing on his lower lip. "But…I thought you were angry at Hermione for making you leave Heaven or whatever it was…" Snape winced, but Arthur didn't notice and continued speaking. "Why would you be willing to marry Hermione?"

Snape forced a look of calm sincerity on his face, just as he had many times when convincing Lord Voldemort that something was true when it really wasn't.

"I've kept Miss Granger safe since she first appeared at Hogwarts. There's no sense in stopping now. No matter how angry or disappointed I've been in their antics, I've always kept them safe and had their best interest in mind." He suddenly felt like a snake for deceiving Arthur like this. His guilt was replaced with relief however, when he heard Arthur sigh as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I would like to see her file, of course." At Arthur's startled looked he quickly added, "I mean, I haven't seen Miss Granger in over a year. I'm not sure I even remember what she looks like."

Mr. Weasley hurriedly reached into his bag and shuffling several items aside producing a folder and handed it to Snape, with a look of reverent hope. Snape couldn't believe his luck, if he kept this charade up; Arthur would be practically begging him to marry Granger.

He opened the folder and his breath caught in his throat as he looked into the face of Hermione Granger. The picture inside the folder was a close up that someone had taken while she appeared to be standing on a hillside gathering flowers, perhaps for a potion. She was wearing a dark colored cloak and her hair seemed longer than he remembered; no longer bushy but full of body with occasional curls throughout. She had turned toward the camera as if the person taking the picture had called her name. Her dark brown hair had been partly pinned back and a small piece had pulled free and was gently blowing about her face. Her lips were slightly parted. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Great Merlin…she was beautiful….

"When was this picture taken?" Snape whispered, having trouble finding his voice. Her eyes were such a lovely shade of brown.

"A couple months' back, I think end of March, at the Academy where she has been studying potions." Arthur was saying, but Snape was only half listening. He'd never realized before how lovely the color of her eyes were. She'd always been little Miss Granger to him, with eyes that seemed to light up a room. Now her eyes seemed different somehow; the eyes that use to contain laughter and mischief now seemed to convey so much sadness, as if her heart were breaking. Yes, these were the eyes of someone who had seen too much heartache and sadness. Much like the same eyes that had stared back at him in the mirror all those years he was spying for Dumbledore. A part of him deep down inside, hidden somewhere within him wanted to wrap his arms around this lovely woman-child, to hold her and protect her from whatever had caused such sadness to be etched across her lovely features.

Arthur had cleared his throat to get his attention and yet Snape continued to stare at her picture, unable to tear his gaze away from her hauntingly, beautiful face.

The more he stared at her expression, the more he had the feeling of déjà vu. He had seen her look at him with this same haunting expression of incredible sadness before, but when…when? Suddenly, the memory of that haunting look hit him and nearly knocked the breath from his lungs. He had seen that very look upon her face the night she handed Harry Potter the vial to contain his memories. The night she watched him die.

Snape slammed the folder shut and fought to catch his breath and forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to remember Granger that way. What did she know of sadness? Of loss? How many people did he watch die, unable to help them? No…no…she had to pay for what she'd done. He'd earned the right to spend eternity with Lily and she had robbed him of it. He handed the file back to Arthur and made his decision.

"Please notify the Ministry of Magic immediately that I'm submitting a contract of marriage on Hermione Granger and," he added making sure Arthur understood his meaning, "If you ever cared about Hermione Granger, you will convince her that it's in her best interest to accept my offer. As my wife she will be encouraged to continue her education and become the next Potions Professor at Hogwarts. Make sure she understands my offer is only to protect her." He paused and then added, "This arrangement would benefit us both and keep us from falling into the wrong hands and suffering their ill will." Thinking further he said, "When can this contract be presented to her?"

Shaking from nervousness and excitement, Arthur said, "She's being brought back from the Academy tomorrow morning, Professor McGonagall was finally able to arrange it, in accordance with your earlier demands." He looked at Snape for guidance. "I was planning on bringing her, to see you tomorrow."

Snape had to fight to keep the tremble from his voice as he said, "Very good, please tell her of my marriage offer, tomorrow and then bring her to me right away. That way she can think on it and give me an answer tomorrow when she comes to see me." Arthur started to say something but Snape interrupted, "I must see her alone tomorrow to explain to her my reasoning on why this arrangement will benefit us both. Please hurry Arthur, time is of the essence, if she accepts one of those offers because she feels she has no choice…."

Arthur nodded and after hurriedly shoving all the folders in his bag raced out the door, practically dropping his bag in his haste to get back to the Ministry.

The breakfast tray that he had received an hour earlier disappeared and Snape lay back on his pillow and sighed. He thought of all the delicious things he would do to her and realized he was stroking his cock under the covers. Yes, he would make Granger pay in a whole manner of ways. He stopped rubbing his cock short of coming as he didn't want to leave any evidence on the sheets. The first day he had awakened, he'd learned that Ginny Wesley was an intern at the hospital and had been assigned to watch him. He was careful when touching himself, hesitant about leaving cum stains on the sheet, for her to find when she changed his bedding, so he had refused to bring himself to the point of completion.

Ginny had turned out to be a lovely young lady. With her beautiful red hair and tight body, it was all he could do, at first, not to reach out and caress her. Yes, he had noticed her nice firm body as she reached over to adjust his pillows when the pain became too much for him. She'd given him a sponge bath everyday and washed his hair. He'd seen the look of shock and then admiration on her face when she'd first seen his cock.

At first he felt dirty for thinking Potter must not be doing it for her and wishing she would touch his cock the way Granger had. But then he admonished himself, Ginny had always been respectful and he stopped thinking of Ginny that way almost immediately. She was just doing her job, taking care of him and touching his body out of duty, not out of some sick sense of pleasure that Hermione had touched him. Besides, he was smart enough to know that Ginny also acted as the Ministry's spy, keeping an eye out to make sure no one tried to take revenge out on a certain Professor who was recovering on this ward. The last thing he wanted was for her to discover his seed all over the sheets, or for the ministry to hear that he had groped a female nurse when she tried to bath him.

He moaned again as he tried to get comfortable. The constant pain he was in coupled with the inability to obtain sexual release from jacking off made his whole body ache. Of course, he'd never known sexual relief from being with a woman so he had to imagine what it would be like in order to get himself off, which he wasn't doing now anyway, because of the damn sheets. He sighed again in frustration. Today, even his balls ached. Somehow or another, this was all Granger's fault. He laid still and tried to control his breathing hoping to drift off and dream of his beautiful Lily again.

Unfortunately, he spent the next several hours trying to get comfortable and failing. His lunch tray appeared, followed hours later by his dinner tray, but he only picked at them, until they disappeared. He was too nervous to eat.

Arthur said Granger had been pulled out of the Academy and would be coming to see him tomorrow and he had to think about how he was going to force her into marrying him. He was no fool. As soon as other Wizards heard Hermione was no longer a student and subject to the marriage law, she would be inundated with marriage offers, all of them more attractive than him or anything he could offer.

His Grandmother Prince, on his mother's side had left him a small fortune, when she died and he knew it had grown quite large over the years in Gringot's Bank. He lived comfortably on his teachers' salary and had never seen a need to touch his inheritance. It seemed that's all he had to offer her, though. He knew he wasn't a pleasant man, or even a handsome man and he shuddered to think of all the times he had belittled her in class, bringing her to tears at times. No, the only thing he had going for him was the money. But Hermione didn't care about money; he thought angrily, even he knew she wasn't that type of girl. No, unfortunately, this called for some sort of blackmail. He'd have to threaten her with something in order to gain her submission. Yes, that was it, perhaps the fear of him revealing to the magical world how she had stripped him of his dignity, while dying, would scare her into accepting his proposal. She had to accept it, he thought desperately, he couldn't let her live happily ever after, watching her every day as one of his fellow Professors…wanting her the way he did.

Yes, he admitted to himself, absentmindedly stroking his cock, causing it to become hard again. The moment he saw her picture he knew he had to have her…no matter what the cost. He growled and yanked his hand away, the sudden movement causing him further pain. Damn her! This was all her fault!

After several hours of staring at the ceiling, Snape finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and immediately recognized the great hall she had arrived in. She was once again in awe of how large the floo arrival area at the Ministry was. Of course, wizards came from everywhere, so there had to be plenty of fireplaces to accommodate their arrivals. Almost at once, Hermione was greeted by the New Minister of Magic.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Hermione Granger, let me look at you…all grown up." Kingsley Shackelbolt said as he grabbed her hand, placing it inside the crook of his elbow and began escorting her down the corridor and into the elevator that would take them to his office. Hermione smiled because it had only been ten months since she'd last seen him and she didn't think she had changed that much. Her hair was a little longer, but other than that, she was just the same. He chattered the entire way about trivial things like the weather, Gnomes in his garden and who he thought would win the Quiddich championship this year.

Hermione listened politely but silently she was wondering what was so important that Kingsley himself had come down to get her, which of course, brought her back to why she was here? She was supposed to be going to Hogwarts.

She'd hoped to get cleaned up before having an early breakfast in the great hall. She knew she still smelled like honeysuckle, her favorite scent, but the scent was kind of strong. However here she was, at the Ministry.

Why hadn't Harry, who she knew worked in the building, met her at the floo? At least he would have told her what was going on. Harry! It suddenly occurred to her that something might have happened to Harry.

Her fears were relieved, though, when Kingsley said, "I have a couple of people in my office waiting to see you." The twinkle in his eye and big smile gave her some assurance that at least nobody had died.

The elevator stopped at its destination and they proceeded down the hallway, still arm in arm, until they reached his office door. Kingsley opened his door and stood back so Hermione could enter.

Harry seemed to appear out of nowhere and pulled Hermione into a great bear hug. Hermione gasped and hugged Harry tightly, so glad to see him again. It struck her as funny since she was always the one to initiate the bear hugs.

The last time she'd hugged him this hard was the night Professor Snape... Hermione pushed that thought aside and stepped back to take a good look at Harry. He really hadn't changed much, either. He seemed a little taller, but that was really all that seemed different about him. His hair had been trimmed, but she was sure that was a product of Ginny's influence more than his desire to appear trim and proper.

"I've missed you!" They both said at once and then laughed about saying the same thing together.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Hermione said quickly; searching his eyes to be assured that he was.

He seemed taken aback and said, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Hermione blushed slightly and murmured, "I had to leave the Academy so quickly, and I thought for sure something bad must have happened."

Suddenly Harry turned to someone standing inside the room, out of Hermione's line of sight. "No one's told her?"

Hermione stepped away from Harry, further into the room and saw that Mr. Weasley was standing there. Instead of being glad to see her, he seemed slightly hesitant.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," she said cordially. Usually Mr. Weasley was lively and fun. This morning, he seemed distant.

He suddenly stepped forward, mimicking his old self and gave Hermione a quick hug before stepping away and making eye contact with Kingsley.

"What is it that no one is telling me?" Hermione asked nervously. Their looks ranged from excited to complete sadness. "What?" She asked again.

Harry looked at the other two like he was expecting them to speak, gave up on them and stepping up to Hermione said, "You'll never believe it Mione…" He seemed to pause for effect, "Professor Snape is alive!" He was so excited that it took him by surprise when Hermione fainted.

Mr. Weasley caught Hermione before she hit the floor and was lowering her into a chair.

"I don't understand" Harry was saying, "This is great news." Hermione heard Harry exclaim as she regained consciousness and sat up straight in her chair.

"I'm sure it's just come as a shock to Hermione, Harry." Mr. Weasley paused as if thinking of something to say. "Why don't you floo along to the hospital and tell Ginny that Hermione has arrived safely. Hermione's probably tired and a little overwhelmed." Seeing Harry's hesitation he added, "Its okay…I want to discuss something with the Minister and then we'll be right behind you. We'll give Hermione here a moment to get her bearings. Besides," he continued, "I'm sure Ginny is wondering what is keeping you." That seemed to do it. With a quick squeeze on her shoulder, Harry exited the room as if on an important mission.

After his departure, silence seemed to settle down around them until Mr. Weasley spoke, "Why didn't you tell anyone, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not quite following what he was asking.

"Professor Snape told us you treated his wounds and left him in the boathouse. Yet you told no one that he had survived."

Panic started rising in Hermione's chest. "I didn't know!" she stammered…I mean, yes I did treat his wounds but it didn't seem to matter…he still seemed dead…" She didn't know what else to say. Her mind was racing, how had professor Snape known she had treated his wounds? Did someone see her, yes; she reasoned that must have been what happened. "I went back the next day," she continued as both men still seemed to be waiting for more answers. "He wasn't there. I thought his body had been taken away with the other corpses. His name was not on the injured list…it was on the deceased list." Tears were beginning to gather in her eyes as she looked pleadingly from one face to another. "I had no idea he survived, or I would have said something. Please," she was whispering now, "you have to believe me."

Mr. Weasley sat down in the chair next to her and patted her on the arm. "It's okay, Hermione, no one is blaming you for anything. It's just that he was found the next morning by St Mungo's medical wizards. They came to Hogwarts the next morning and discovered he was still alive. Unfortunately," He continued, "no one recognized him so he lay in a coma at St. Mungo's for about six months until I happened upon him."

He smiled as he relayed this part of the story. "You see, I was helping them identify the John and Jane Doe's when I come upon him and knew right away it was him." He looked at Hermione as if willing her to understand the significance. "I alerted the Ministry and headmistress McGonagall right away."

"However," Minister Kingsley interjected, "It was decided that we would hide his identity to keep him safe, hoping that he would one day regain consciousness. Harry has shown many people Snape's memories and everyone knows the truth now. After all the articles in the Quibbler, Snape is a war hero, although there are many who would like to do him harm." Kingsley was frowning as he admitted this last part.

"But you said," Hermione stated, looking at Kingsley, "if he regained consciousness…"

"That's just it," Mr. Weasley interrupted, "Professor Snape regained consciousness five days ago."

"Oh Merlin…Can I see him? Please, please, you have to let me see him. I…"

"Funny you should ask…He's talked of nothing but you, since then and is quite anxious to see you…" at the quick look from Mr. Weasley, Kingsley stopped talking.

"He has?" Hermione wondered aloud, "What has he been saying?" Hermione asked hoping her voice didn't convey how excited she felt. Her mind was working in overdrive. The dread at having to find someone to force into marrying her was now looking more hopeful. Perhaps she'd be able to force Professor Snape into…

"Well," Mr. Weasly seemed to speak more cautiously now. "I can tell you that when he first regained consciousness, he was a little angry that you had saved him."

"What?" Hermione said louder than she meant to. "You mean he's not the least bit grateful that I saved his life?" This bit of news was putting a damper on her plan.

Neither man would look at her, nor say anything.

"Great…" She muttered, "This is all I need." Hermione leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "So, let me get this straight. I was brought back here because Professor Snape wants to…what? Yell at me?"

"No, no…" Mr. Weasley assured. "I'm sure it's not all that bad. Actually," He continued, "Snape has refused to see anyone or take his treatment until you come and speak with him." He looked sheepishly at her as if he were embarrassed to even be discussing this.

"The thing is," The minister took over, "If word got out that Professor Snape, the biggest hero since Harry Potter, himself, was alive, but suffering and falling ill due to lack of treatment because you wouldn't come see him…well, well, it would be devastating. You'd be the most hated person in the magical world." At Mr. Weasley's intake of breath, Kingsley continued. "Well, she would be."

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley coaxed, "Surely it wouldn't hurt for you to visit Professor Snape and just hear what he has to say." Hermione saw he was wringing his hands now and suddenly felt sorry for him and how awful he must feel for asking her to do this.

"I want to see him. I don't care if he does yell at me. I just want to see that he's okay."

She sighed as she stated this matter of factly. "I will go see Professor Snape and then I will return to Hogwarts and begin my Apprenticeship with Professor Slughorn…."

"What?" Hermione asked as the two men once again exchanged knowing looks. "Don't tell me I'm out of a job now because Professor Snape wants his Potion Teaching job back."

"No, not at all," Mr. Weasley patted her hand reassuringly. "You will continue with the plan to be the new Potions Professor and Professor Snape will take over the DADA position that he has always desired. Now that Volde…mort is gone, we feel the position is no longer cursed, so Professor Snape has agreed to fill that position once he is able."

"Once his treatment is progressing," Minister Kingsley spoke now, "He will be transferred to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey can give him a clean bill of health."

"When will that be?" Hermione asked looking directly at the Minister since it seemed he was calling all the shots.

"Well, It appears that all depends upon you, my dear."

Hermione sighed. "Great…I'll do my best...that's all I'm promising"

She started to rise, thinking the conversation was over, when Minister Kingsley cleared his throat. "One more thing Miss Granger…"

Hermione sat back down and waited for him to speak.

He slid a copy of the latest issue of the quibbler. Hermione hadn't seen it yet. The Headline Read, "Ministry Determined to See all Muggle-born's married by September" Hermione swallowed. "They've set a deadline?"

The Minister nodded, you will be expected to find a full-blooded or at least a half-blooded wizard to marry by the first of September." He looked directly at Hermione as if making sure she fully understood. Feeling it would be now or never, she blurted out, "What if I ask for Professor Snape? What if I submit a marriage contract on him? Would I be allowed to wait until he was well enough…I would be willing to wait." Her heart was pounding, waiting for the Minister's answer, not even chancing a look at Mr. Weasley.

"Actually, you have had several contracts issued on you; however, most of the wizards are way beyond child producing years, as I'm sure you are aware a child must be born from the union within two years of marriage." Hermione closed her eyes not sure she wanted to hear the answer to her next question. "What do you mean by beyond child producing years?"

The minister steepled his hands together and said, "The youngest age, in the original pool of wizards interested in you appear to be 80 years of age, I believe. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Is there nothing I can do?" She almost wailed.

"Well," Kingsley continued as Mr. Weasley suddenly seemed very interested in a button on his vest. "It appears Professor Snape is willing to offer a contract of marriage for you, as well"

Hearing Hermione's sharp intake of breath, Mr. Weasly said quickly, "Which you should not rush into without consideration of…"

"Yes." Hermione said, looking at both men to make sure they heard her.

"Uh, yes what?" The Minister asked.

"Yes, I accept his marriage contract. I will sign it today…right now."

"You don't have to decide right now, Hermione. I mean it does seem to be the best offer; however you may want to speak to him first." Mr. Weasley was saying.

Hermione was starting to panic, thinking they might snatch this one chance of happiness from her.

"Professor Snape is the best choice for me. I'm positive he will allow me to finish my education and teach at Hogwarts. Besides, I did save his life…he owes me." That last bit surprised even her, but she held her chin up and stood her ground.

She had no idea why Professor Snape was making this offer. Was it because he had started to become grateful or was this his way of punishing her? Hermione didn't care. He could punish her every moment of every day as long as he was alive and she hadn't failed to save him.

"Well this is a good turn of events…I was worried this would be a hard sell…"

Kingsley said with a relieved sigh. "After you sign the marriage contract from Professor Snape we will announce to the world that he has survived and that his hero has agreed to be his wife. It will make a wonderful human-interest story." The minister clapped his hands like he was Rita Skeeter sensing a juicy story.

Hermione snatched the quill off his desk and held it in the air.

"Hermione, maybe you should take some time to…" Mr. Weasley was saying but the Minster had already slid the contract in front of Hermione…it had been in front of him the whole time.

She looked down and her breath caught in her throat when she saw their names on the contract and Professor Snape's large signature down at the bottom. He'd already signed. Feeling like Cinderella getting ready to snatch up the Prince, she signed her name, with a flourish, and slid the contract over to Mr. Weasley to sign as the witness.

Seeing him hesitate, Hermione said, "Please, Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape will keep me safe. Those other wizards just want to hurt me. Professor Snape won't let that happen."

Hermione closed her eyes in satisfaction when he quickly took the quill and signed his name. She had known that would work because he thought of her as a daughter and worried about her.

"Funny," he was saying, "Professor was just saying the same thing."

"What, what did he say?"

"He said he'd keep you safe."

Hermione's heart sung with gladness and what had started as a terrible day had ended with her feeling like all her dreams were coming true.

Something else had just occurred to Hermione, which brought back to mind her recent dream. She quickly brushed the dream from her mind hoping the men didn't notice how flustered she suddenly felt. She remembered that according to the rules set by the council, she and Professor Snape would have to practice, Baby Making or as the Ministry had put it Child Producing at least one night a week, and no use of contraception's were allowed. This was to increase the chances of producing a child within the two year period.

Finding her voice she asked quietly, "Is professor Snape aware of the requirement for weekly…uhm…to create a baby." She finished wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

The minister looked at her kindly and said, "Yes Professor Snape is aware of all the…stipulations of the agreement and has assured us he will fulfill his end of the contract."

Hermione closed her eyes and wondered if Professor Snape would use the stipulations of the contract as a way to make her sorry for saving him. She could just see him now, forcing her to permit whatever sexual act he desired as a way to punish her. She hated that a small part of her tingled at the prospect of being a slave to his whims.

Seeing how flustered she had become, Mr. Weasley reached over again and patted her hand, "There, there, Hermione, it will be alright. You can go see Professor Snape now and discuss it with him."

Now! Hermione's eyes flew open wide as she realized she would have to face Professor Snape soon.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts when Mr. Weasly announced, "Well, we should be going." He stood and offered a hand to pull Hermione to her feet. "Ginny will be worried if we don't hurry along." With a Nod to Kingsley, he quickly ushered Hermione out of the office.

How had things gotten so crazy? Hermione wondered on their way back out to the main departure corridor. As they waited in line for their turn to use the floo, Hermione went over the events in her mind, amazingly it seemed like it had all happened yesterday, instead of almost a year ago.

They were standing in the boathouse and Voldemort's voice had just finished speaking in their heads. Hermione thought her head would split in two. They all began breathing normally again just as Harry suggested they return to the castle. Hermione started back up the long stairway that led down to the boathouse, slightly behind Ron and Harry, when she remembered something. Before his death, Dumbledore had given her a small vial and told her to guard it with her life. "You will know what to do with it when the time comes." Hermione gasped and the two boys stopped to look down at her, as they were a few steps ahead of her. "Um, I forgot something in the boathouse. I'll just run get it really quick, be right back."

Ron turned to follow her, "I'll come with you."

"No!" She said rather sharply and then softened her voice at his look of alarm.

"I will only be a minute. I'll catch up with you"

"Mione, we're not going to leave you down here alone."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip a second. "Then wait right here, I'll be right back. It's a girl thing." She said, quickly, thinking that would creep them out and keep them from following her. She was right; Ron took a step back and nodded for her to go.

Hermione raced back down into the boathouse and was shocked to see that Snape now looked as white as a ghost and her heart was breaking for the man she had loved for so long.

She dug through her bag to pull out the vial. It warmed in her hands and Dumbledore's handwriting started to appear on the side of the bottle. _Phoenix Tears_ …of course! Phoenix tears healed snake bites. Was this meant to be saved and used on Harry, in the event that Nagini attacked him? No. The phrase, "Half a Prince" surfaced in her memory. Of course! Professor Snape had referred to himself, all those years ago, as The Half-blood Prince. How had Dumbledore known that Professor Snape would be attacked by a snake, and how had he known that she would be in a position to administer the tears? Her head started throbbing harder the more she tried to reason it out.

She knew time was limited so she gave up thinking about it and tried to think of the best way to accomplish what she had to do. Having decided the best approach, she settled on straddling Snape's lap and uncorking the bottle with her teeth. She slowly poured one drop on the gash in Snape's neck that Voldemort had administered with his wand to render him helpless against the snakes' attack. Harry had placed his hand against it, in vain, trying to stem the flow of blood. She watched the gash as it started to partly seal.

Assured, she set about the task of locating and placing a drop on each of the snakebites. She remembered hearing Nagini strike him five times. She used her wand to cut open his clothes and applied drops to the first three bites across his chest and arms. She didn't see any immediate changes to the marks and feared that maybe she was too late. Her heart sunk when she realized the other bites were below his belt. Swallowing her reserve, she undid his pants and struggled to pull them down past his hips. She didn't want to cause more damage by trying to cut them off of him as they were a little snug, more so than his coat and shirt had been. She tried not to touch his manhood, as she placed a drop on the inside thigh of his right leg. She pulled his pants down to his knees' and searched both legs trying to find the last bite. There were no bite marks on his legs. She could feel her face flush red as she stared at the bulge in his underwear and saw two drops of blood near where his manhood must lie.

 _Great…the snake just had to bite him there,_ she thought sarcastically. She would have to expose his manhood in order to administer the phoenix tear. She gently pulled down his briefs and freed his cock. She had never seen a man's penis and was surprised that it seemed so large even though it was laying there soft and dormant. She had read about how a man's penis would harden and enlarge during the act of sex. She shuddered to think how big his would grow if aroused.

She shook herself out of her reverie, embarrassed that she even thought about that at a time like this. Although handling his cock like this made her feel excited and slightly dirty. She spotted the bite mark near the base of his shaft and gently moving his penis to the side, placing a drop there. His Penis seemed to be a little firmer now and she had to force herself to stop looking at it. Gently raising his briefs back in place, she thought she felt him move, but when she looked up, his eyes were still slightly closed staring straight ahead.

By now, her heart was pounding, she knew she had to hurry or be discovered. She held the vial between her teeth and struggled to pull his pants back up. She struggled to get them back over his waist and refastened them. After that was accomplished, she used her wand to repair his clothes and nodded with satisfaction when she was done. Using her wand she healed the cut in his neck the best she could. He'd lost so much blood.

She noticed there was one more drop of the tears left and carefully she shook the last drop inside his mouth onto his tongue. Hermione corked the bottle, dropped it into her bag and started to get up when she remembered Dumbledore mentioning the, "kiss of an innocent." What in Merlin's name did that mean? She kept repeating it to herself until she realized, with small curse, that the innocent Dumbledore had been referring to was a virgin. Oh well, she'd better hurry before the boys came back looking for her. She'd come too far already. Lucky for Professor Snape, she was still a virgin. Victor Krum and Ron were the only boys she'd ever kissed.

Spreading her legs wider she slid up further on his lap and leaning forward, she pressed her mouth against his, wondering how you were supposed to kiss someone that couldn't kiss back. She gently sucked on his lips and then slid her tongue inside his mouth touching her warm tongue to his cold one, tasting the sweetness of the phoenix tears. The sensation was so incredible that without realizing it, she had begun to grind her hips against his groin, enjoying the contact his hard cock was having on her clit even through her jeans. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. It was so hot to kiss him thoroughly without restraint.

She heard herself moan into his mouth and she withdrew suddenly and shuddered. What was she doing? Surely she had lost her mind. She was sitting in an empty boathouse snogging a dead man.

She shuddered again and jumped off him, leaning down to retrieve her wand from the floor, and without looking back; she quickly ran from the boathouse and collided with Ron. He reached out quickly to steady her and she was shocked at how close he had come to witnessing what she had been up to. What would he have thought of her? She quickly ran around him and started to take the stairs two at a time, running past Harry, trying to get distance from the boathouse.

"Wait up!" Harry called up to here. "What did you forget in the boathouse?"

"It was nothing," she called down, waiting for the boys to catch up to her, "it just took me a while to find it. Let's go, Harry, you need to see what's in that pensive."

It wasn't until they started walking up the stairs again, that she realized she finally got her wish. She'd kissed Professor Snape, and the thought almost made her cry. She'd come back in the morning. He should be better than. Hopefully they would be able to kill that snake and she could come back to get him and take him to the hospital.

"Oi," Ron said matter of factly, "My head hurts." Hermione suddenly remembered the headache draught she kept in her purse and offered some to Ron and Harry.

When they entered the school and saw all the death and destruction, Hermione thought her heart would break in two. George reached out to Ron and pulled him into a quick embrace. It wasn't until he pulled Ron over to a body lying on the floor, that Herminie realized Fred was not moving. The mark on his chest showed that someone had used the killing curse on him. She felt a moment of guilt for using the phoenix tears on Professor Snape, until she remembered that nothing would cure the killing curse. Why hadn't Voldemort used that on Snape instead of having Nagini bite him and how did Dumbledore seem to know it would happen?

Hermione came back to the present as Mr. Weasley was helping her through the floo at the burrow and lowering her into the nearest Kitchen chair, where Molly slid over a plate of eggs and bacon to her. Hermione accepted it graciously and began eating. "I see you've told her," Molly whispered, although Hermione heard every word. "This is ridiculous, Arthur, you have to do something.

"There's nothing I can do, Mollikins…uhmm, she's already signed the contract." he said, using her pet name, "besides Professor Snape will be able to keep her safe from the other, older wizards who just want her for prosperity and a name for themselves…and furthermore," he continued trying to convince Molly, if not himself, "they will both be Professors at the same school…and she did save his life, after all."

"She signed the contract?" Molly said turning to her. "Hermione what would make you do such a thing?"

Hermione looked Molly in the eye and said, "Mr. Weasley can you excuse us for just a second?" Molly nodded her head and Mr. Weasly beat a quick exit.

"Now Hermione…"

"I love him…" She blurted out, "I've loved him longer than I can remember."

Molly sat down in one of the chairs with her mouth hanging open.

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No," she said looking away. "Professor Dumbledore said I should, but I never did and by then it was too late, so I..."

"Wait," Molly interrupted, "Dumbledore knew and he encouraged it?"

"He felt that if Professor Snape knew how I felt, it would give him hope. I on the other hand felt he would just laugh in my face and call it a silly crush."

Molly started to speak but Hermione interjected, "It's like this Mrs. Weasley, all my other choices were 80 year old men. At least Professor Snape isn't that old and he would keep me safe…he always has." At Molly's look of confusion she said, "Remember the night Professor Snape shielded Ron, Harry and me from Werewolf Lupin?" Molly nodded, she had somehow forgotten about that. "Professor Snape exited the Shrieking Shack and when he saw the Werewolf, he placed himself between the Werewolf and the three of us. He shielded us with his body. Sirus managed to chase Werewolf Lupin off and Harry had run after them to try and keep Werewolf-Lupin from hurting Sirius. I tried to run after Harry but Professor Snape grabbed me from behind. His strong hands holding me by the arms to keep her from running after him…telling me there was nothing I could do, he held me against him, Molly…he kept me safe."

Molly smiled kindly at her and patted her hand. "Love always hopes…"

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes, "That's exactly what Professor Dumbledore said."


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, as soon as normal visiting hours even began, Arthur arrived at the hospital with an excited Hermione in tow. She had changed into a nice blouse and matching skirt, hoping they made her look older and more attractive. She had to pinch herself to prove she was not dreaming and was in fact going to be Mrs. Severus Snape.

Trying to reassure Mr. Weasley, she reminded him that Professor Snape was her only option if she wanted a normal life and an opportunity to continue her teaching career at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasly had explained Professor, to Molly, Snape's reasoning for making her the offer and Hermione had to admit, she saw the logic in it. Of course, she remembered how it felt to be touched by him in her dreams and felt that at least making love to him would be better than anything the older decrepit wizards could offer.

Mr. Weasley left her outside the door of Professor Snape's hospital room with a "good luck," saying Ginny would come collect her later that evening. Hermione knew Ginny was in charge of Professor Snape's care and was hoping to talk to her before she went in to see him. What was he like now? How did he look? Was he still angry at her? He had told Mr. Weasley he was making his marriage offer to protect her. That had to stand for something, didn't it? She was to spend the whole day with Professor Snape so they could come to an agreement and perhaps make some arrangements for their future together. Hermione watched Mr. Weasley's retreating back while thinking all these thoughts and preparing herself to enter his room. Recalling the memory of how he kept her safe from the Lupin Werewolf, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. There was a small light in the corner, but other than that, the room was cool and dim. She could hear the sound of a fan somewhere, circulating the air, and tried to control her breathing so as to not awaken the man that she saw lying in the hospital bed.

She slowly approached, looking at his sleeping face, her heart swelling at the sight of him. It was him! His jet black hair was longer than she remembered and was strewn across his face but there was no denying it was him, with his hook nose and his strong chin.

Stepping closer she realized he looked younger than she remembered. The lines around his face weren't as etched as before. He had looked old and tired as he lay dying in the boathouse. Now, even though all his features were the same, he appeared to be younger.

She studied his figure as he lay there. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, a strong chest, strong arms and wide hips. She blushed remembering how she had spread her legs to straddle his hips.

He was wearing a hospital gown and his blanket was tucked in tightly around his body, showing the bulge that was growing in the middle of his waist. Hermione looked away, quickly, trying not to concentrate on what she knew lie beneath that blanket. He moaned and shifted his position a little. She froze holding her breath, reluctant to wake him. What would he say if he knew she was standing here watching him sleep? After what seemed like an hour of just gazing on his sleeping face, she decided it was best to get this over with; she would have to wake him. Standing beside his bed, she reached over and smoothed his hair away from the left side of his face.

There was something about his face that she had always been attracted to, not to mention his deep sexy voice which seemed to vibrate through her entire body. It was so hard for her to keep from staring at him during his lessons. She loved it when he would give presentations because she could just stare at him unashamed, with him thinking her such an interested student. It did anger her though, when she would study so hard to learn everything so she could impress him and he would actually get angry that she knew all the answers.

Early in the morning hours he had slipped into the same recurring dream that had plagued him since he had awoken from his coma. In his dream he was always naked and helpless as Miss Granger poured a burning substance on each wound...she would laugh cruelly each time he cried out in pain. He would cry out for Lily but Granger was holding him down and keeping him from his precious Lily. This time however, the dream had started out the same but slowly changed. He was still naked lying in the boathouse but instead of pouring a burning substance on each wound, the Granger from the picture was gently kissing each injury one by one bringing the most delicious feeling to his body. In this dream, Granger not only kissed the injury by his cock, but she began to stroke it up and down with both hands wrapped around his shaft. An amazing feeling surged through his groin. He body was now completely relaxed, while his cock responded to each stroke Granger administered with her warm hands. She suddenly let go and his cock mourned the loss of her warm hands, until he realized she'd only stopped to remove her clothes. She straddled his lap again; however, this time she positioned his cock between her legs and slid his throbbing member deep inside her, until every inch of him was sheathed within her hot, wetness. Snape moaned at the feeling, only imagining what it must feel like…knowing even in his dreams that he'd never been inside a woman. His body began to shudder at this point. He was naked, helpless, and this beautiful woman…only a fool would say Miss Granger wasn't beautiful, was riding his cock and rubbing her clit like he'd watched her rub it before.

He started to slip out of the dream with an extreme feeling of sadness and loss, when he realized...someone was in the room. He knew it wasn't Ginny or one of the other nurses because he didn't hear the rustle of their uniforms. It wasn't until this unknown person got closer and he got a whiff of her honeysuckle perfume that he realized it was Granger. Remembering his dream, he longed to reach out and hold her. However, he quickly remembered that he was still angry at her for saving him. She had taken her sweet time in obeying his demands to come see him. His pulse quickened as she reached over and smoothed the hair off the left side of his forehead. How dare she touch him so intimately, did she think she could just come in here and touch him any way she wanted? It was like the night in the boathouse, all over again...perhaps she needed to be taught a lesson.

Adrenaline shot through his veins when he thought of how he was going to make her pay, for what she had done...what she had taken from him. When she reached out her right hand to smooth the other side, his hand snaked out and latching onto her forearm he yanked her down towards him, her face only inches from his. She gasped and struggled to pull away; however, he held firm and slowly opened his eyes to look into her beautiful, frightened eyes. With a sneer on his lip he said,

"Come back for more, Granger?"

"Please, professor, you're hurting me." She whimpered, still trying to pull away.

"Coming to finish the job you started?" He continued sarcastically.

"Wha…What do you mean?" She stammered.

"You liked touching my cock so much last time, I thought maybe you wanted to come back and use it some more."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head, not understanding what he could possibly mean…Merlin's underpants! Where was the man who had protected her from Werewolf Lupin?

"In the boathouse," he continued, in his dark, sultry voice, "you deny stripping me of my clothes and removing my briefs to get a better look?"

She suddenly realized what he meant and groaned, embarrassment coloring her checks a lovely shade, "You don't understand. It wasn't like that; I was treating your wounds." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand, but he was too spun up to stop now.

"Come on Granger, I saw everything you did to me. After you humiliated me by stripping me of all my clothes, you had the nerve to fondle my cock..."

"But it was just to move it out of the way so I could put phoenix tears on your snake bite..." She was breathless now; either from fear or embarrassment...he couldn't tell which.

"How about when you were kissing me, Granger, did you get off grinding yourself against me? Was that to heal an injury too? Had it ever occurred to you that kissing me and grinding your clit on my cock was making my cock hard? You quite enjoyed my hard cock didn't you? How far had you decided to go? Tell me sweetheart..." he pulled Hermione closer to him, her breasts pressed against his chest, "Did you decide to rape my unconscious body before or after you undressed me?" She resumed struggling against this iron grip, which excited him even more.

Fear settled in the base of her stomach...she didn't recognize this madman. He was talking slowly now as if to make sure she heard every word, "If Weasley hadn't come for you, when he did, would you have gone further? Maybe you wanted to see if a dead man's cock could still get you pregnant."

"No!" Hermione gasped, "No it wasn't anything like that." She looked around in panic, but the grip on her arm said she wasn't going anywhere.

"Admit it Granger, you enjoyed my cock, didn't you?"

Hermione began to shake; she had to think clearly and try to reason with him. "Okay, fine…yes, I'm human, damn it!" She closed her eyes her voice trembling now. "Merlin help me...your cock felt so good…" She opened her eyes and noted Professor Snape's shocked expression, regarding her confession, "but I've never done that with anyone and I wasn't trying to assault you, I swear…I was only trying to fulfill a promise I made to Professor Dumbledore. Please, please, you have to believe me."

"Dumbledore? What does he have to do with…" of course, where else would she have gotten the phoenix tears? That stupid, meddling fool…"What was in that vial, and how did you know to use it on me? Or…" he drew out, "Was that just an excuse to get your professor naked and fuck him when he was too helpless to defend himself?" Hermione was softly crying now but Snape didn't care. He had to know the truth. "Open your mind Hermione, let me see what he told you. I want to see everything."

"No!" She cried trying to pull away from him. She swung at him with her free hand but Snape just caught her arm with his other hand and dragged her up onto the bed against his chest, so that she was lying practically on top of him. His strong grasp was still holding her close to him as he stared into her eyes, and entered her mind. She saw herself talking to Dumbledore and Professor Snape was there standing in the room observing everything...she hated that she was powerless to stop him.

 _ **She had just entered his office and Professor Dumbledore offered her a seat. He smiled kindly and asked her if she knew of any muggle fairy tales. Looking confused, she saw herself reply, "Yes, several, which ones did you have in mind?"**_

" _ **Snow White or Sleeping Beauty will do" he had replied.**_

" _ **What about them?" She had asked.**_ _ **She seemed puzzled when he had started the conversation by asking her if she knew the story of, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. "Of course, being from a muggle home, I've heard all the fairy tells that parents tell their children."**_ _She saw Snape, who was reviewing this memory with her, nod his head. Being a half-blood, he was familiar with both those tales, as well._

" _ **They were both awakened from a curse by a kiss, were they not?"**_

 _ **The Hermione from her memory seemed to consider it and agreed that was true.**_

 _" **The contents of this vial" he said, gently shaking it before her eyes to get her attention, "will** **awaken not a Princess, but a Prince." She saw herself starring at him, with no comprehension of where he was going with this correlation between the fairy tales and the vial he was still holding with a twinkle in his eyes.** **"Of course, an actual kiss from an innocent, if you will, would also be required if the person is only half a prince."** She heard Snape groan._

 _ **Dumbledore gave a small chuckle as he reached down and placed it in her hand. Using his left hand he gently closed her fingers over the vial.** **"I fear you are the only person who can fulfill this requirement."** **He said turning away from her and reaching for the candy dish he kept on his desk. She watched herself looking at the vial, trying to determine the contents when he walked over to where Snape was now standing. She remembered thinking at the time that Dumbledore had walked away to refill the bowl. He had said something behind her but she hadn't heard him then, thinking he was muttering or singing as he was known to do. He stopped and stared past Snape but spoke softly as if he knew they both were listening.**_

 _" **You're the only one brave enough to stand up to him."** **Hermione realized the Hermione in her memory hadn't heard him say that part. Obviously her subconscious mind did.** **"He will be angry and ungrateful but he deserves another chance to live the life he should have had…the life I took from him."** **He seemed to be looking straight at Professor Snape now and she heard Snape give a small gasp when Professor Dumbledore said,** **"Tears for healing, and blood of the stone for youth."** **Dumbledore had returned to the desk and was offering the Hermione, in her memory, a lemon drop; however, Snape was already moving through other memories. She was horrified to see that he had settled on the last dream she had of him before leaving the academy.**_

 _" **No, please no…" She cried but it was too late.**_

 _ **Professor Snape watched with an amused smile on his face while the Snape of her dream memory made love to her on the boathouse floor.**_

 _" **Well, well, well…" He said purred softly.**_

 _ **Hermione winced and tried to block out what she knew was coming next.**_

 _ **The Hermione of her dream memory had been on top of Professor Snape, riding him unmercifully while rubbing her clit with her right hand. She suddenly threw back her head and cried out in orgasmic pleasure. The Snape of her memory obviously just came inside her because he followed with a cry of pleasure and unbridled lust.**_

 _" **What a delicious dream...is that what you think I sound like during lovemaking," the Snape reviewing her memory with her said. "Perhaps I should show you what a grown man really sounds like when he's spilling his cum inside your tight little quim."**_

Professor Snape slipped out of her mind and was still holding her against his chest; both of her arms in his vice-like grip, refusing to let go. Hermione was breathing hard, not sure what to make of his last comment. Her whole body was tingling with something akin to anticipation and fear.

"Why are you doing this? I saved you..." Hermione whispered as she stared into his cold, angry eyes.

"I never asked to be saved, Ms. Granger, I was happy where I was. I know Potter must have shown you my memories. I was with her, Damn it! I was with Lily and I could have spent all of eternity with her but you had to drag me back. You owe me for what you've done to me."

Hermione started to protest that she hadn't known, but Professor Snape interrupted her, his voice sounding hard and cruel. He yanked on her arms and pulled her higher up his body until she was lying on top of him staring down into his cruel face, her hair hanging down like a tent around his face. She could feel his chest muscles under her body and looked down at the sneering face she saw in class every time he taunted her for being brilliant. He still held his vice grip on each of her arms and she was powerless to move. He loved the power and energy that was flowing through his body. He could feel how frightened Granger was and was feeding off her fear. She would be putty in his hands.

"Don't you want to know how you're going to pay me back?" He practically purred. Hermione closed her eyes but he shook her until she opened them and looked at him.

"This is what's going to happen." He continued in his deep, silky voice, "I have offered a marriage contract on you." He waited for that part to sink in. "You are going to accept and become my wife and at that point…" He stopped as if to slowly savor the next words out of his mouth, "I will fuck you when I want to and you will give yourself to me willingly whenever I ask. You will also give me as many children as I feel like impregnating you with. If I want ten children you will spread your legs and birth all ten for me. In between teaching your potion classes, of course" He sneered, savoring her look of contempt. He felt rather brilliant, actually. He figured the knowledge driven, Hermione Granger, would abhor the idea of being his sex slave and mother to a brood of his children. The very thought should have her begging and pleading for mercy...any moment now. He would never purposely hurt her, he reasoned. Even though he was still angry at her, for some reason, just being in close proximity to the young woman and talking about her spreading her legs for him was having an effect on his body. He snapped out of his reverie, when she hissed,

"And if I don't agree?" Hermione asked, her body actually tingling from what he just described to her. She was not entirely against his proposition; the thought of him putting a baby inside her causing her insides to ache…she just didn't like being given ultimatums.

"Then I will tell everyone what you did to me in the boathouse. I will have everyone thinking you not only used an illegal substance which I assure you, youth serum from blood stone is very illegal, I will make sure everyone knows you undressed and raped me, for your sick pleasures, leaving me for dead. I'm skilled enough at occupancy to make any pensive show what I want them to see."

Hermione gasped, "No, no…that's not what happened at all!" Anger was starting to build up in her entire body. "Why are you doing this? Why are you saying these terrible things? I gave you a second chance at life."

"I didn't want your second chance, you silly girl! I wanted to be with Lily and you took that from me. You robbed me of any happiness I could have ever known, so guess what, I'm going to do the same thing to you. So you really have no choice," He continued his voice dripping with anger and resentment, "You will give yourself to me whenever I want and I will enjoy using you body to fulfill my sexual needs…what do you say to that, you fuckin Gryffindor slut!"

Without warning, something inside Hermione Granger snapped.

"You Son of a Bitch!" She screamed at him, yanking herself free and sitting upright, straddling his waist. She slapped him across the face, her sudden outburst of anger shocking him. "You think I should have let you die! I cried every day, you worthless piece of shit, thinking that I had failed to save you! After I saw your memories in the pensive I became obsessed with my failure! You gave everything you had to some ungrateful, little bitch and then spent your whole life crying over the fact that you still loved her!" Hermione was crying now and Snape was too shocked or scared to say anything…she had become a wild animal. He held up his arms after she slapped him to shield himself from the blows she was swinging at him. She was scaring the hell out of him, even though something inside him momentarily registered indignation that she had referred to his precious Lily as an ungrateful bitch. Hermione was still yelling and hitting him. "I fell in love with the man that I saw in the pensive, the man who shielded me from a Werewolf… and he turns out to be another whining piece of shit that didn't get his way in life. Well guess what? Life isn't fair! You're pissed because you've been given a second chance! What would Molly give for Fred to have a second chance! What would Tonks or Lupin give to have a second chance to raise their son! Answer me you worthless excuse for a man!" Snape was too scared to answer this crazed woman. "You think I'm afraid of you fucking me! Did you not just see my dream, genius? I've dreamed about you making love to me every night for the past year. And now I find out that you are alive, but you're nothing more than a…a…" She fell against him and lay there in devastation; crying bitter, disappointed tears. She was exhausted from her outburst, but her mind was still swirling, with several thoughts. Did he think she was some shrinking violet? Was he thinking she'd run from the room screaming and crying? How dare this useless son of a bitch threaten her? He thought he was going to make her pay? Two could play this game. She may not have any firsthand knowledge about how to stroke a man's cock, but with her mother's encouragement, she had read several books on what she was about to do. Damn him! She reasoned, she may have no choice but to marry him and play this game...but it was going to be on her terms.

Before he could react, she yanked his blanket down, thrust her hand under his gown and gripped his cock. She began fisting his cock, stroking it up and down. He gave a cry of alarm and tried to pull her hand off, but she held on tightly.

She gripped a fistful of his black hair, with her left hand, and yanked his head up so her mouth was flush with his ear. "I'll accept your terms, Sweetheart" she purred into his ear, "After we're married, I'll let you fuck me whenever you want and believe me I'll do everything in my power to make sure you take me repeatedly and enjoy it every time." She unclenched his hair and his head fell back on the pillow. Granger had the look of ultimate satisfaction on her face.

Snape was in a total state of panic now. He had lost complete control of this situation and he was a man who liked feeling in control. She was firmly gripping his cock and stroking the hell out of it. His black hair spread out over the pillow, his eyes wide with disbelief. She moved quickly so that she was on her knees, beside his waist and leaned over his achingly hard cock.

Snape's mind was reeling. What the hell was happening? This wasn't part of his plan. She was supposed to be crying and pleading for him not to carry out the plans he had, after they were married, to use her body to fulfill his sexual needs. Instead, she was stroking his cock up and down while setting his whole body on fire. He tried to fight it but his body was betraying him and sincerely enjoying what she was doing to him. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. She leaned down and ran her tongue across the head of his cock causing him to cry out and beg for her to do it again. He felt like an idiot for begging.

She placed her warm, wet mouth over the head of his cock and he thought he'd lose his mind pumping his cock in and out of her mouth. She sucked on his head a little harder and he closed his eyes so tight, he was seeing stars. He gripped the sheet in both hands and tried to hold onto his sanity. Merlin's beard, he'd never felt such pleasure like this before...it was almost indescribable. His whole body tingled and had a mind of its own as he continued thrusting his hips up trying to force his cock further in her mouth. Finally, she opened her mouth wider and his cock slid toward the back of her throat. He cried out in pleasure, knowing he should be ashamed that she had totally turned the tables and was sucking the hell out of his virgin cock. Shit! He was going to shoot his wad in the back of her throat any minute if he didn't think of something...not that filling her mouth with cum didn't appeal to him...but right now a part of his brain was screaming at him to snap out of it. He had to regain control, he couldn't let her pleasure him like this. This was not part of the plan. He had to prove he was the boss; he had to punish her, not the other way around. However, he couldn't even control his own moans and gasps of pleasure.

She leaned up on her knees to get a better grip and began stroking his penis from the base to the tip. Coming to his senses slightly, he attempted to remove her hand from his painfully stiff cock; however, she grabbed his left hand and pulling it towards her, slipped it between her legs and started to grind herself on his hand. She'd show this ignorant excuse for a man who could be intimidated! Hermione loved the sounds he was making. His deep voice reverberating with groans and moans of pleasure. Yes, this was better than any dream she'd ever had about him. She'd never realized she was capable of bringing this reaction out in him and loved the surge of power it gave her. She loved that he seemed drunk with the pleasure she was giving him.

His hips were thrusting up and down as her hands glided up and down the shaft of his cock. Snape realized he was pumping his hips in tune with her strokes. He was almost out of his mind with pleasure. How the hell did this girl know to do this and that it would drive him insane? He could feel his balls tighten, and clinched his hands into fists in an attempt to resist his urge to come. She was grinding herself against his left fist now, which was definitely not helping him control his urge to come. He was desperate to get a hold of himself. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was whimpering now...like a little boy.

Drawing on his many years of being a spy, Snape concentrated and was able to think clearly. He decided he had to do something to try and take back control of the situation. Hermione had to be punished...not the other way around. Due to her wearing a skirt, he could feel her clit getting wet through her knickers. Quickly he slid her underwear aside and inserted his index finger inside her. Merlin! She was so tight. Hermione, who had her eyes closed in concentration, suddenly opened them in shock and then gave a soft moan as he began sliding his finger in and out of her hot, wet body. With his other hand he grabbed her leg and yanked it over him, forcing her to straddle his lap again. He quickly thrust another finger inside her, using both fingers to stretch her fluttering quim. Hermione gasped at the added intrusion and seemed to be frightened now, causing him to get more aroused. She began struggling, trying to push his hand away with both her hands but he was too strong for her. He yanked on her leg causing her legs to spread further apart and shoved his fingers deeper inside her starting a rhythm of fucking her with his two fingers. She was so damn tight; he could only imagine what it would feel like to have his hard cock inside her. He felt her struggling even more and the fear that reverberated off her was like fuel on the fire. Any moment now, he was sure she would start begging him to take her…then he would show her who was in charge. He heard her crying out something over and over, but he was too crazed to recognize what she was saying. He angled his fingers for the greatest length and slid them straight up inside her as deep as they could go, feeling some resistance. She threw her head back and shrieked, causing him to stop forcing his fingers deeper inside her. "Stop! Please stop, Professor. I want you, but not like this! I'm still a virgin. Please, I'm a virgin!" She was crying now, her body shaking uncontrollably. He'd been so intent on taking her with his fingers he didn't realize that was why she had been struggling and fighting to keep him from putting his fingers deeper inside her. Shit! He'd never considered that she'd still be a virgin. She had both her hands on his wrist between her legs trying to pull his hand out. "I'll marry you like I promised and give myself to you whenever you want, but please…" she was sobbing now, "not like this…don't take my virginity with your hand. No matter what I've done, I don't deserve this!" Her words pierced his heart, like an arrow. She was crying harder now and he wasn't sure if it was from fear or pain. Her uncontrolled sobbing quickly brought him back to his senses and he was horrified at what he'd done. That's what she'd been saying all along, she'd been pleading with him not to take her virginity with his hand.

"Shit, shit, shit…" he was muttering to himself, completely withdrawing his fingers from her body. He was horrified to see a drop of her virgin blood on his fingers. What the hell was he thinking? He had lost control and was using his hand to punish Hermione Granger. She had her face in her hands and he could hear her sobbing. Damn it! He hadn't counted on her still being a virgin. He could no longer hold his previous threat over her head. A simple examination by a nurse would show that she was a virgin before tonight, so she couldn't have taken advantage of him, like he was willing to claim. With dread, he realized that same examination would show that he had probably just torn the girl's hymen with his hand like a savage. The small amount of blood on his fingers proved he had done some damage to her virginity.

Hermione continued sobbing, still straddling his waist. She'd stopped stroking his cock the moment he shoved his two fingers inside her...it didn't matter...he lost his hard on the moment he realized she was begging him not to assault her. God! He was such an ass! It didn't matter that he was using his hand, he thought looking around the room wildly...in the eyes of the Ministry…he'd just assaulted Hermione Granger! All the color drained from his face as that fact sunk into his brain. These past five days he'd been so angry, wanting to make her pay for the humiliation she had put him through and yet what he did to her was a hundred times worse. She was right; he was a miserable piece of shit! He thought of all things she had screamed at him and realized she was right about that too, instead of being grateful, he'd let bitterness and regret overtake him, making him do terrible things. She said she'd fell in love with the man in the pensive…was he still that man? Even if he was, could she really love him, her ugly potions teacher?

She looked so exhausted and close to becoming hysterical. He had to do something to calm her down; before someone ran in here and dragged him off to Azkaban. He quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around her, lying back on the pillow, while pulling her down on top of him.

"No, please, please…" she begged, thinking he was pulling her down to assault her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, I'm so sorry," He whispered in her ear. "I got carried away; I had no right to assume you had given yourself to one of boys over the winter, and was no longer a virgin. I had no right to do what I just did."

He kept whispering his apologies in her ear as she lay on top of him. He smoothed back her hair and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was trembling. He pulled the extra blanket from the chair next to the bed and covered them both; whispering promises of keeping her safe and not letting anyone, especially him, hurt her ever again. She stopped shaking and soon he heard her heavy breathing and knew she was asleep. Occasionally, she would make a soft crying noise and he would hold her tighter against him, trying to comfort her while she slept. Was he assaulting her in her dreams too? Merlin's Beard! How did his plan get so far off track? He may have just put himself right back into Azkaban! He could see the headlines now, "Professor Snape rapes female student while she begs him not to take her virginity." No, no…it would be worse than that, he reasoned. The article would mention that not only had she been a student of his, but she had saved his life, and she had played a large part in defeating Voldemort. He was royally screwed! He should have realized he would have to treat this girl well or the Magical Community would have his head on a stick. He saw his whole plan of revenge poof up in smoke. He was starting to mentally prepare himself for the kiss of death he would receive at Azkaban, fear eating away at the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt a ray of hope when he remembered what she'd said. She had promised she would marry him and meet his terms, which meant she would give herself to him whenever he desired. Maybe that meant she wouldn't call for his arrest. Dumbledore had called her loyal and faithful. He knew that once she gave her word, it was her bond. With the fear of going to Azkaban slowly seeping out of his chest, he was able to think a little more clearly. Surely he could think of worse things in life than being married to Granger. If he had to go on living, it might as well be with a beautiful, young woman that was willing to sexually please him, after they were married, of course. He thought of the many implications of their union and it suddenly occurred to him how many of his acquaintances would be envious of his marrying a gorgeous, sexy, young woman. He thought about all the times the Marauders had made fun of him. If they could only see who he would eventually marry, he gave a silent chuckle; they would eat their hearts out. His chest swelled with pleasure when he thought that Sirius and Lupin were probably turning in their graves thinking of him marrying little Hermione Granger and him taking her anytime he wanted…within reason of course. He would never force himself on her again. He never wanted to see that look of shame and desperation in her eyes again. The weight of Hermione lying on top of him was reassuring. He gently kissed her on her forehead and sighed. Yes, lots of people would look at him differently from now on and not just because he was a hero…but because Hermione Granger had chosen him. He was always amazed at how she had stood by Harry Potter all those years. What must it be like to have a friend like that? And to think, out of all her choices…she had chosen him. The fact that she had little choice did nothing to dampen his spirits. She would be his and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. He was drifting off to sleep when he remembered something Lily had said to him, "Be good to her, Sev, she has lost so much."

"Yes, Lily, I'll be good to her, you'll see…you'll see…" He muttered as he drifted into a deep, restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime during the early evening hours, Snape dreamed he was a teenager back at Hogwarts, studying under the Beech tree. He recognized the dream, which came to him periodically. It was actually a memory that kept surfacing in his dreams from time-to-time. James Potter and his gang, known as the Marauders, had just showed up to torment him.

Suddenly Hermione Granger appeared next to Snape. Even in his dream, Snape knew something was different...time seemed to be merging. She was wearing her Gryffindor Uniform, and appeared to be 17 again…the age she had been when he'd last yelled at her in his Fifth Years' Potions class. He looked from her to the small crowd of Potter fans approaching. His heart filled with dread because he knew what was going to happen next and didn't want her to witness his humiliation. See her standing there now, Miss Know-it-all, about to witness his worst nightmare, was almost too much to bear.

Potter stopped close to Snape and uttered those fateful words,

"Who wants to see Sevie's underwear?"

Snape braced himself for what he knew would come, but it never did. Granger stepped around Severus and promptly punched James Potter in the face, knocking him down to the ground. The whole crowd behind him gasped and Lily put her hand to her mouth in horror. Snape's mouth fell open in utter shock. He could not believe Granger had just punched James Potter.

"What happened to honor and courage, James? Or have you forgotten what it means to be a Gryffindor?" Granger demanded.

Clearly embarrassed, James still clutching the side of his jaw where Granger punched him jumped to his feet and ran through the crowd towards the castle. The crowd immediately turned and followed him, except for Lily. She stared at Granger with a look of…admiration…a bit of jealousy, maybe?

Granger spun around and looked at Snape, sheepishly. "That actually felt really good," she said smiling almost apologetically as she came forward to embrace him. She placed her arms around his waist, laid her head on his shoulder, and nuzzled his neck. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides, as he was still trying to process what just happened.

Snape's heart swelled with pride that she had stood up to James Potter….for him. His eye caught Lily's expression and he was surprised. She was looking at him with sadness written all over her face. She glanced at Granger's back briefly and again a look of jealousy seemed to cross her features. It suddenly occurred to Snape that Lily had never stood up to James like that in his defense. She would argue with James or plead with him to leave Snape alone, but that was it.

"Are you mad at me?" Granger asked quietly, her breath hot against his ear.

He chanced a look at Lily as his teenaged dream-self wrapped his arms around Granger and returned her hug, reveling in how good it felt to be held by someone. The Lily of his past was no longer standing there. She had been replaced with a grown Lily...the Lily from his death vision. She gave him a sweet, satisfied smile and nodding in approval turned on her heel and headed back towards the castle. The air stirred around him as he watched her retreating figure. His senses seemed so alive…he could feel the tightness of Granger's hug, wondering what she could have seen in a bat like himself. No one, not even Lily had ever hugged him like this. The breeze caused Granger's hair to blow about his face and he could feel the tickle of Granger's hair against his chin. It seemed so real, however, he could feel himself slipping back into reality and a large part of him dreaded losing this feeling of being wanted, dare he say...feeling loved?

Snape opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. He was still so caught up in the dream that he could still feel Granger's arms wrapped around him and something was actually tickling his chin. With a small start he remembered everything that had happened the night before. The Granger, from the present, was here with him now. Sometime during the night she had wrapped her arms around him and her face was buried against his neck, her hair tickling his chin. How could she stand to be near him, after what he had done to her? He put his hands on her waist and was attempting to slide her down to put her in a more comfortable position, when she moaned and nuzzled closer to him. He lay there quietly, thinking of what to do next. His body was reacting to the proximity of this lovely woman, clinging to him. She was practically lying on top of him and he had to admit it was not an unpleasant feeling. She was laying mostly on the right side of his body and besides wrapping her arms around him she had thrown a leg over him, his hardness now pressing between her open legs. He adjusted himself slightly so his hardness wouldn't press into her and disturb her sleep.

He sensed another presence in the room and through the dim light saw that one of the older nurses had entered and was reaching out to awaken Hermione.

"Leave her." He hissed.

"Sir, it's not proper…" She said as she dropped her hands to her sides.

"She is exhausted…besides," he added for good measure, "There's nothing improper going on here. She's going to be my wife." The nurse narrowed her eyes in suspicion and disbelief which nearly infuriated him. He knew what she was thinking. He'd seen her glance down at the sleeping women in his arms. Why would a lovely young woman like her want to marry and ugly toad like himself? Why indeed? He thought. What if Granger had changed her mind since last night? Panic started to set in. He had to come up with a plan. He had to do something…he had to keep her from…

"Get Nurse Ginny for me, now. I want to see Nurse Ginny right away."

"I can help you, if you need something." The nurse bristled at his tone.

Slowly and deliberately he hissed, making sure the nurse heard him, without waking Granger.

"Get me Ginny now, or I swear I'll…"

"Fine!" The nurse huffed and stomped out of the room.

Granger started to stir and Snape held his breath. He needn't have worried; she settled back down and continued sleeping. Snape slowly released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He heard someone slip into the room and knew Ginny had come.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, she's just exhausted." He felt time would be of the essence but he wasn't sure how Ginny would react to his request.

"I need to get a message to the Ministry, right away."

"Okay." Ginny said, waiting for him to continue.

"Granger has agreed to accept my marriage offer…" he waited, but Ginny didn't seem the least bit surprised. There was no gasping or exclamations of dismay.

"And?" Ginny prompted.

"I want the Ministry to perform the ceremony, today; right here… in this hospital room." This part did seem to surprise Ginny.

"Why the big hurry? It's not like she's going to change her mind." This revelation surprised him. Had Hermione already decided she was going to accept his offer before she even came to visit him?

"Besides, the Ministry already knows." Ginny continued, "She told them last night she would accept your offer...signed the contract right in the Minister's office. She knew you'd keep her safe." Ginny noticed his flushed cheeks, "What? What's wrong?" She asked him starting to sound concerned now.

"I…well, I…" Shit! He hadn't thought this through…think, Severus, think…his mind screamed at him. Hogwarts, yes, Hogwarts!

"I think we should arrive at Hogwarts already married. It would be easier for everyone to accept that their future Potions Professor and their Defense of the Dark Arts Professor are a married couple…if we start off that way." Yes, yes…it sounded plausible, even to his own ears. Granger wasn't the only genius in this room.

"I guess that makes sense…" Ginny pondered out loud.

"Of course it does," He agreed readily.

"Okay, I'll send your message." Ginny said causing a small smile to appear on the Professor's face. "On one condition," she added.

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously before asking, "What's the one condition?"

Ginny held up a small vial that contained a light green substance and gently shook it so he could see the contents.

"You take your treatment." She paused for effect. "You said you would take it if she came to see you and…" She nodded towards Hermione, "she did. Now you keep up your end of the bargain."

Snape reached out with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Granger and took the vial from Ginny. He tipped the entire contents in the back of his throat and swallowed in one gulp. Instantly, he felt the effects of the treatment flowing through his entire body. A small sigh escaped him as the treatment seemed to heal all his aches and rejuvenate his muscles. He could fell the muscles in his pecks and biceps reacting first. It was like he had spent the last six month lifting weights in physical therapy. The treatment was even removing the soreness from his tight muscles. The effects continued down into the lower region of his body as Ginny exited with, "That's a good boy."

Damn it! That witch could be so condescending, sometimes, Snape thought as he glared at her retreating figure. He had to admit though, overall, that her bedside manner was commendable. She had put up with his attitude and always seemed to find a way to put him in his place. He was sure this was why she was put in charge of his care. Unlike the other nurses, she wasn't afraid of him.

"Oh one more thing…I almost forgot." Ginny said poking her head back into the room. "Although you can be released to Hogwarts Hospital Wing, since you've taken your treatment…we'll need one more thing from you before you go."

Snape sighed…would this never end? "And what is the one more thing after the one more thing that you needed a moment ago."

"I'm glad you asked," she said with a pleasant smile on her face as she walked over to the bed and set a short round, lidded cup on the swinging tray next to his bed.

"We're going to need a sample of your semen." Seeing his look of disbelief she continued, "that means your cum."

"I know what semen means," he growled

"Good," She continued a small grin on her face, "All wizards planning on marrying under the law must be tested to ensure they aren't sterile; you know, shooting blanks." She winked at him and he couldn't help the blush that he knew was stealing all over his face. Oh she just loved this. It was like payback for all the times he'd yelled at her. She rocked back and forth on her heels as if enjoying every moment of his discomfort. She said everything so matter of factly as if she were describing what was on the menu today.

Snape licked his dry lips and looked over at the small lidded cup. "I'm supposed to put it in that?"

"Yep," She confirmed, quite smug with herself. "Of course there are two ways that this can be accomplished."

Snape looked at her quickly, not sure what she was suggesting.

"One way…" she began, "involves my wand." She said this as she pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at his groin. Snape quickly covered his groin with his free hand. "And the other way?" Snape asked his voice a little higher than normal.

Ginny chuckled as she pocketed her wand. "You use your hand to get the semen out…you know how to do that right?" Snape began muttering under his breath, how dare she?

"Of course," Ginny was speaking again and Snape realized she was looking at Granger. To his horror he looked down towards Granger and realized she was awake and listening to the whole conversation. 'If you're a good boy…maybe Mione will help you get the cum you need." His heart thudded and he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him.

Ginny smiled a wicked smile at her best friend and turned to leave the room. At the door she looked back and added, "Oh yeah, no saliva, just cum, thank you…"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out at her friend who just laughed and exited the room.

Hermione lifted herself up on her hands and looked down into Professor Snape's face. He was looking back at her in utter shock and embarrassment. She felt kind of bad for him. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Her question surprised him. "I should be the one asking that of you, Miss Granger." He took a deep breath and tried to draw courage from the room. "Did I hurt you…last night?" He searched her face for answers and even briefly thought of using Occulmency before quickly discarding that idea.

"No, I'm okay…Thank you for asking. That's very sweet of you." She laid her head back down on his shoulder and sighed. Sweet of him? His brain screamed. He had practically assaulted her with his hand and she thought he was sweet for asking if she was okay.

"Nevertheless, I am very sorry Miss Granger. When I think of how close I came to going back to Azkaban…" He shuddered just saying the name.

"Azkaban," she repeated. "Why would you go to Azkaban?'

"I believe rape would warrant jail time, Miss Granger. Once people knew I'd assaulted you, I would be sent back to Azkaban immediately."

Hermione absentmindedly drew small circles on his chest with her finger. "So you're saying that because you lost control last night…you believe I will press charges against you and have you thrown in prison?"

Snape's heart was pounding and he had to know, "What will you do? I mean just because I used my hand and not my...well, you know...I still lost control and…" He had to say it. It had to be out in the open, "I assaulted you and may have compromised your virginity." He waited with a heavy heart to hear her answer. However the next words out of her mouth surprised him.

"Well, you're definitely not getting out of marrying me now. You are totally obligated to keep up your end of the marriage contract. Besides, I wasn't exactly innocent either. I don't remember you asking me to attack you cock. But," she continued, "I can't be afraid of you." Snape lay there silently, not knowing what to say. It broke his heart to hear her say, "I don't want to be married to a man that I'm afraid of…or a man that would purposely hurt me."

Once again he thought of what an ass he had been and wondered what kind of person would willing to still be with him? "I promise I will never purposely hurt you, Granger." He hoped she would believe him and hear the sincerity in his voice.

"No, I don't believe you would. You've always kept me safe, in the past…even though you couldn't stand me."

"What do you mean, couldn't stand you?"

"Come on, Professor, it's no secret that you always felt I was a know-it-all, smug little bitch."

He was shocked to hear her say this out loud. It wasn't true…not entirely. "I had to act that way Granger, it was the only way I could keep you safe. I couldn't show you any favoritism, even though you were the brightest student I have ever taught." At her intake of breath he continued, "Voldemort had access to my mind, if he had sensed any feelings toward you, a muggle-born, it would have put a mark on your head…along with Harry's. I had to keep up the facade that I could not stand you." A slight chuckle escaped him. Hermione couldn't remember if she had ever heard him laugh. "Of course it did piss me off a little that you always seemed to grasp everything so quickly. You were way ahead in your understanding of potions and it disturbed me that a Gryffindor could be as brilliant as a Slytherin when it came to potion making. In many ways, you were a lot like me, at that age; a slave to knowledge with a thirst for learning. However, unlike me, you had friends who cared about you, who loved you...as infantile as it sounds...I guess I was a little jealous."

There he had said it…now she knew why he had seemed to pick on her so much. He heard Hermione laugh and once again was surprised by the differences between her and Lily. Hermione was so loyal and so quick to forgive, whereas Lily had always held his mistakes over his head, making him feel like he always had to earn her friendship.

"I don't deserve your kindness, Miss Granger. Merlin only knows why you agreed to marry me. I have never showed an ounce of kindness to you. In fact, I have no idea why you bothered saving me. Of all my students, Slytherin or otherwise, you were the only one who ever showed concern for me. Why? What did I ever do to deserve...this?" Snape tightened his hold on her to illustrate his point. Why would she willing cling to him?

Hermione began drawing small circles on his chest with her right hand, again. "You are the bravest man I know, Severus Snape. No matter what your opinion of me was, you always kept me safe. I saved you because I couldn't imagine a world where the greatest Potions Master, Severus Snape, didn't exist." Snape's heart swelled with pride as Granger continued, "I knew we would need your wisdom and experience to guide us...besides, you always made me feel safe." Hermione leaned up and looked into his dark, piercing eyes. "I guess most of all; I don't want to be afraid anymore. Fear has been my constant companion even before the war started. I just want to feel safe...I don't want to be afraid, anymore." A small tear slid down her face. Snape kissed her tear away before pulling her back down into his arms, holding onto her tightly. What was it about this young woman that made him want to hold her, want to keep her safe...no matter what the cost? He had been so angry at her; however just the thought that he had hurt her, caused his anger to disappear.

Hermione sat up and straddled his legs looking down at his hardness. He went to cover his bulge with his hands but she pushed his hands away.

"No, you've been a good boy, this evening. Perhaps I will help you." She pulled down the covers and freed his cock from his underwear. Snape gave a small cry of pleasure and reached out to remove her hand.

"You don't have to, Granger; I'm perfectly capable...if you'd be kind enough to step outside..." Once again she pushed his hands away.

"I think we're beyond that, don't you?" She whispered with a mischievous smile.

Hermione removed the lid from the small cup and placed them both where she could reach them.

"Granger..."

"It's Hermione."

"What?" He stammered, his body too busy enjoying the way her hands were making his cock react, as she began to stroke it like she had last night.

"My name is Hermione. If we are to be truly married, you have to stop calling me Granger and start calling me Hermione or just Mione."

"Yes, yes okay Hermione." He whispered. He'd call her "Your Majesty" from now on if she just kept doing what she was doing to his cock.

"Spread your legs, a little, just lay back and enjoy this Severus; I won't hurt you, I promise." He moaned when she said his name, her voice thick and husky. He spread his legs slightly and she sat straddling them, he could tell by her voice that touching his cock was exciting her.

Hermione concentrated on sweeping her hands up and down the shaft of his cock just like she had seen in the book. She would slide her hand up his shaft and give a small twist when she reached the head. Not only did he have length to his advantage, but his cock also had girth. She felt a tingle between her legs when she thought about how good his fingers had felt inside her, at first, and wondered what it would feel like to have his huge cock inside her. Ignoring the desire to rub herself, she continued stroking his cock, which she could tell he was enjoying immensely. He had started moving his hips up and down in time with her strokes and his head was thrown back in the agony of pleasure. After several minutes, she thought it seemed to be taking a long time for him to finish. What could be taking so long? The book made it sound like it happened quickly. You stroked, he came. He was definitely enjoying it. He acted as if his whole body was experiencing a pleasant rush. But, this was taking too long. Hermione had a sudden ideal and reaching under her shirt, she released the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. She pulled the shirt over her head and after removing one arm from it switched hands on his cock so she could remove the shirt from the other arm, following suit with the bra. Snape watched her do this and moaned, his thrusting becoming more prominent. He's placed his hands over his head as if afraid to touch her.

"Put your hands on my breasts Severus." She whispered. The sound of his name on her tongue sounded so hot to him. Immediately, he reached out and cupped a breast in each hand. His big warm hands cupped her round firm breasts and he began rubbing his palms across her breasts enjoying the feel of her nipples on the palms of his hands. His hands were doing things to her breasts and nipples, making them hard and sensitive. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure when his fingers teased her nipples. Her cry of pleasure was too much for him.

"I'm coming, Hermione!" He cried out loudly, making Hermione think the whole hospital wing must have just heard him shout out her name. She quickly came to her senses, grabbed the small cup and held it in place as she aimed the tip of his cock inside. She kept gently stroking his cock as the thick white liquid began shooting into the back of the cup. Snape had thrown his head back, his black hair spread out across the pillow and his face contorted between a mix of pain and pleasure. Seeing the look on his face now, as he came, was enough to make the wetness between her legs soak through her panties. He gripped handfuls of the blanket in each hand, his back arched up and the muscles in his entire body straining in the amazing release she was giving him. He'd never felt a woman's breasts before and hearing her cry out in pleasure when he teased her nipples, drove him over the edge.

She was so surprised to see so much liquid come out. He just kept coming. His body collapsed to the bed and his chest was heaving. He still hadn't opened his eyes and she felt a moment of glee for having such an effect on him. She placed the lid on the cup and set it back on the table, only to watch the cup disappear. Ginny, she thought.

Ginny who had been hovering outside the door, smiled when she heard Snape cry out Hermione's name. "That's my girl," she whispered. After waiting for a few minutes, she waved her wand and the cup appeared in her hand. She looked at the amount of fluid in the cup and said, "Good girl." Turning on her heel, she walked down the hall to deliver the cup to the lab for testing.

Back in the room, Hermione looked down and saw that Snape's cock was still slightly hard and some additional cum had leaked out onto the tip of his cock. Without thinking she bent over and placed her mouth over the head of his cock and began sucking the liquid from his shaft. His intake of breath and the way his whole body shudder seemed to indicate that he didn't mind. He cried out in pleasure, his hips lifting slightly. She had always wondered what it would taste like. She pulled her mouth off his cock and swallowed, keeping her eyes closed concentrating on the taste. Hmm, it was a unique taste. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her in amazement. His hair was all disheveled and he looked as if he had been ravaged. A satisfied smile came to her face when she realized that she had in fact just ravaged the man. She giggled at the feeling of joy she felt knowing she had this power over him.

He sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around Hermione, scaring her a little at first, until she felt his lips against her neck, administering small kisses all over her neck and chin. She rose up on her knees and ran her hands through his black hair, gripping handfuls she gently pulled his head back and kissed his mouth. His mouth was partly open and she slid her tongue inside. Pulling her tongue out she let her lips go slack and allowed him to do the same to her. He began sucking on bottom lip and she moaned with how wonderful it felt for him to kiss her. She moaned and laying back on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Encouraged, he began kissing her neck some more and slowly slid down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. The sound she omitted, while her body trembled, was music to his ears. He continued his exploration, moving from her nipple to her neck to her other breast and back again. He suddenly realized that she was bucking her hips against him. He'd been careful to keep his cock from touching her but somehow he had become hard again and she was trying to rub his hardness against her. Sensing this, he began grinding his hips between her legs causing his hard cock to rub up and down her entire slit through her panties, applying more pressure on her clit as that seemed to bring her the greatest amount of pleasure. He continued this concentrated grinding until she cried out as she had in her dream; her legs shaking uncontrollably. Shit, he'd just given her an orgasm. He felt like a million galleons. He chuckled to himself thinking this is what she gets for manhandling his cock earlier. The chuckle died in his throat when he heard her start pleading, "Oh Merlin, fuck me Severus, please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me now." She reached down and was trying to remove her panties. Shit! This had gotten out of control.

He sat back quickly and pulled Hermione onto his lap, holding her against him in a bear hug. "No Hermione, I can't. We'll be married soon and I'll take you then. It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you. Please, please stop that." She was still rubbing herself on his groin and he had to push her away some.

"You don't want me?" She cried out in dismay and he could have kicked himself for letting her think he wasn't interested.

He gently shook her and she heard his voice, thick with passion, say, "I want you more than anything Hermione, but believe me; if I started fuc…umm making love to you right now, I'm afraid I would never be able to stop. Besides, I'm hoping they'll transfer me to Hogwarts tonight, and I can't have you looking like you've been ravaged before we even have the wedding ceremony."

Hermione laughed at the picture he described in her mind and wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. His hair smelled so good and the stubble on his face gently scratched her face. She scooted higher onto his lap.

"Hermione, no…please…"

He reached out for her bra and she helped him put it back on her along with her shirt. She got off the bed and removed her wand from the cloak she had thrown over the chair. She whispered a cleansing spell and his body, as well as the sheets, felt clean. After doing the same to herself, she climbed back onto the bed and lay back down with her head on the pillow. She reached out to him indicating she wanted him to lie down with her. He stretched out beside her and laid his head on her shoulder. She proceeded to stroke his hair and place small kisses on his head. Who was this woman and how the hell was he so lucky to have her begging him to take her? The memory made him shudder and for one brief moment he thought of throwing caution to the wind and taking her right here in this bed.

Fate intervened when Ginny entered the room and came over to the bed. Snape was horrified about how close she came to seeing what they were doing, but Hermione didn't seem the least bit fazed. Ginny saw the way Hermione was tenderly caressing Snape's face and winked at her friend. Hermione laughed and held Snape tighter.

"Well I have good news, Professor Snape." Snape rolled over slightly so he could look at Ginny. Hermione had him in a death grip so he wasn't going far.

"Well?" He said almost too gruffly and Hermione pinched him on the arm. "Okay, sorry. Please continue, Nurse Ginny." He said it so sweetly that Ginny laughed thinking she liked Hermione's influence on him.

"The ministry has agreed to bless your contract and arrange a wedding ceremony."

Snape sighed glad that one of his plans was coming to fruition.

"However," she continued, "The ministry has refused to send someone here to perform the ceremony." She held her hand up for silence as Snape started to protest.

"They feel that because you are both such high-profile individuals…yes you are Hermione." She said as she saw Hermione shaking her head. "The Ministry believes you should have a public ceremony where everyone can get used to the idea that you are both off the market…so to speak."

Snape and Hermione looked at each other incredulously. Both their heads turned towards Ginny when she said, "It's all been arranged. The ministry spoke with Professor McGonagall and the arrangements have begun."

"What arrangements? Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed as if it should all be obvious. "A week from now, you will have a wedding ceremony on the grounds of Hogwarts with a reception to follow." Ginny clasped her hands and looked at them both excitedly. "Well?" She asked looking at both of them expectantly. "Isn't that exciting? You'll being getting married at the same place where you met…and everyone's coming.

"A week, we have to wait a week?' Hermione groaned voicing Snape's concern. He looked at her in awe. He knew why he was anxious to make this official, why was she so anxious? She didn't seriously fear he'd change his mind, did she? Or, he thought warmly, perhaps she can't wait that long for me to put my…"

"Attention!" Ginny clapped as they both seemed to be lost in thought.

"The owls have been streaming in since this morning," she gushed, "they will carry the wedding invitations far and wide; of course, everybody who's anybody is invited. The elves have begun preparing the castle and the grounds. Everything is going to be so beautiful. The house elves have been busying planning quite the feast…"

"Wait, wait…" Snape interrupted. "Since this morning?"

"Yes, right after the Minister revealed that Hermione had agreed to marry you."

"How did you this morning?" He asked Ginny but was now looking at Hermione.

"W…Well…" Hermione stammered. "I may have alluded to the fact that you were my best option…and of course there's the fact that I signed the contract this morning before I came to see you."

"This morning! You let me go through the whole…" He stopped himself not wanting Ginny to know exactly what he'd done in his attempt to coerce Hermione into marrying him. Hermione was too embarrassed to look at him and Ginny kept looking expectantly from one to the other.

"Through the whole what…?" Ginny asked, "Whole what?"

Snape panicked but Hermione quickly blurted, "I made him propose to me. I said I wouldn't marry him until he asked me properly." Hermione looked at Snape quickly to make sure he was going to back up her story. A sly grin stole across his face. If by properly she meant grinding his cock against her and giving her an incredible orgasm, then yes, he'd asked her properly. As if reading his thoughts she narrowed her eyes at him and pinched the inside of his arm. "Ow! Yes," he agreed quickly, "I had to practically…beg…her to be my wife."

"Oh how romantic!" Ginny exclaimed clapping her hands. Hermione was now rubbing the inside of his arm where she had pinched him.

"Wait," Hermione said, suddenly thinking of something. "If the ceremony isn't until next week, when are we going to Hogwarts? Severus took his treatment…" Oh how he loved the way her tongue caressed his name. She'd called him Severus when she begged him to take her a little while ago.

Hermione saw the lustful look in his eye and shivered hoping Ginny didn't see how he was affecting her. "He took his treatment," Hermione continued, "so he should be released today, right?" Snape looked at Ginny expectantly but his heart sank when he saw her shaking her head.

"No the ministry thinks it best if he stays here until tomorrow morning."

"But…but..," Hermione stuttered.

"You on the other hand," Ginny said pointing at her, "Have a lot to do. Weddings don't plan themselves you know. We have to get you a dress and fix your hair."

Snape thought for a second that Ginny must been planning her own wedding in her mind. He looked at her and his heart ached. Harry and Ginny should be allowed to marry. They should be able to find at least half of the happiness he planned on showering Hermione with. Anger welled within him and he was starting to concoct a plan in his mind.

Ginny continued ticking off the many items that still needed to be done but Hermione wasn't listening. She clung tighter to Snape; she didn't want to leave him.

"Ginny, can you give us a moment? I promise Hermione will be right out so you two can start planning."

"Noooo." Hermione wailed.

"Shhh," Snape comforted her. "Ginny's right…there's a lot to do and I can't get out of here right now to do it. I'm afraid this all falls on you."

Ginny had silently slipped out of the room and Snape sat up and pulled Hermione up so that she was straddling his lap again. She refused to look and him and was playing with the collar of his hospital gown.

"Look at me Hermione," he whispered, "I want to give you something."

Hermione looked up and stared at him with her lovely eyes. Man, she is so beautiful, Snape thought to himself...much more than he deserved.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, sliding up higher on his lap. Oh man, this girl didn't give up easily.

"Tippy!" Snape called out to the room. Hermione was wondering why he was calling out the name of a Hogwarts house elf, when the very elf appeared in the room.

The elf looked startled to see Ms. Granger on Professor Snape's lap, but she didn't say anything.

"Tippy has been bringing me things from Hogwarts and other places haven't you Tippy."

The elf began ringing her hands. "That's a secret, Professor."

"Not from Miss Granger, Tippy. Miss Granger is going to be my wife." Tippy inhaled sharply and looked at Hermione in amazement. When would everyone stop that? Was it so hard to believe that Hermione Granger would want him? Yes a small voice inside him said, yes it was.

Tippy was talking now. "That means we'll have babies at Hogwarts, right? Lots of babies." She was dancing from one foot to another in what appeared to be glee.

"I guess it does," Hermione laughed looking at the little happy elf.

"Tippy loves babies, Master" the little elf said, quickly covering her mouth in her slip.

"It's okay, Tippy. Hermione can know that you are my family elf and that you come to Hogwarts when I do and to my family home during the summer with me." Relieved, Tippy continued in her glee. "Tippy is good with taking care of babies. Tippy help change diapers and wash babies…"

"Uhmm, that will be later, Tippy," Snape interrupted her quickly. "I need you to get something for me." He went on to describe something that he kept in a draw in his summer home. Tippy assured him that she could retrieve it and with a snap disappeared from the room. Hermione didn't have time to ask about what had just happened, as Tippy suddenly reappeared with a ring box.

"Here it is Master; here are the pretty baubles that Professor wants."

After handing him the box, Tippy looked up at Hermione with glee and snapping her fingers was gone.

Hermione was still straddling his lap as Snape opened the box between them and Hermione gasped. Nestled inside were a lovely set of rings. She knew right away that they were wedding rings. The engagement ring was a large oval Emerald completely surrounded with small white diamonds. Snape looked at them and whispered. "They belonged to my grandmother on my mum's side. She was very kind to me. She hated that her daughter married a muggle, but she never took it out on me. I didn't see her much because my father didn't have time for what he called sentimental fools. She died the year I first came to Hogwarts. Hermione reached out and placed her left palm on Snape's cheek, to comfort him. He placed his hand on hers and turned his head to kiss her on the palm. He removed the engagement ring and slid it on her ring finger. Hermione held her left hand in the air and turned her hand from side to side, loving the way the green emerald shined and glimmered.

"Thank you," she said looking at him. He seemed to be holding his breath. "If you want a new ring, I'll understand."

"No, no, this is beautiful," she said once again looking at the ring. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"Neither have I." Snape whispered and Hermione blushed when she realized he was looking at her when he said that.

"I'm not a good looking man, Hermione" Snape started, mildly surprised that Hermione tried to object, but he continued, "But I can offer you other things. I inherited what amounts to a fairly large fortune from my Grandmother and you will never do without. I can also offer you safety for any of the other wizards who would seek to do you harm." He was looking at her, his eyes pleading with her, and then turned away as if afraid of what she might say. She smiled so tenderly at him. Was he actually asking her to marry him? Placing her hands on either side of his face, she turned his face and made him look at her.

"From the moment I learned that you had survived, I knew I had to find some way to never leave your side. The marriage law was just the excuse I needed to make that happen" At his sharp intake of breath she continued. "Yes, I will accept this ring and I will marry you. I promise I will be the best wife I know how to be."

He crushed her against him and his mouth sought out hers in a passionate, hungry kiss. He felt her pressing herself against his groin and with great reluctance had to gently release her and push her away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stepped out into the hallway, where Ginny was waiting for her, and gave a sigh of contentment. Ginny was leaning patiently against the wall, until she glanced over and saw Hermione's left hand. She gasped and snatched up Hermione's hand, to get a better look at the ring.

"Wow! Talk about a rock! Who would have thought Professor Snape would be such a catch?" Ginny said with a wink.

"Ginny." Hermione admonished, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Ginny released her hand and wagged her eyebrows, "I'm sure his massive cock is an added bonus, you weren't counting on."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped placing her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Geez, if Severus knew we were discussing the size of his manhood…"

"Oh, its Severus now, is it?"

Hermione laughed and playfully swatted her best friend on the shoulder.

Ginny was pleased to see how happy Hermione was. Never in a million years would she have believed that Professor Snape would make Hermione so happy. Ginny had already realized his bark was worse than his bite.

Ginny, who had began her part-time residency at St. Mungo's during her last year at Hogwarts, remembered when they first brought Professor Snape to St. Mungo's. He looked so pale and weak. After learning the truth about Professor Snape's true alliance and all the ways he secretly kept all the students safe at school, it was almost impossible for her to see him as the snarky and downright miserable Potions Master he had once been.

From that point on, he was just a helpless patient who needed her. He required constant around-the-clock care in the beginning and Ginny checked in on him whenever her schedule allowed. She would greet whichever nurse was in charge of his care that day and stand next to his bed, silently willing him to awaken...that was almost six months ago, at the end of November. She had taken her N.E.W.T.s, shortly thereafter, and began working full-time on her residency at St. Mungo's in January. She had been pulling double shifts, in an effort to have her residency hours completed by the time the school year started again in September. Her goal was to work with Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts Hospital Wing, and eventually replace the Medi-witch, when she retired.

Ginny was delighted when she learned that Professor Snape would be one of the patients she cared for, now that she was full-time. She would carry on a one-sided conversation with him as she checked his vitals, cleaned his room and changed his bedding. Early in the mornings, she would watch him in his coma-like sleep and wonder why Harry's Mom had been so quick to throw him away. His actions over the many years, let alone his character, spoke volumes about his capability to be loyal, and his ability to love unconditionally. It was during one of these morning vigils that she smoothed the hair off of his face and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. She whispered into his ear all of the things that people should have told him...about how grateful they all were...about how much the wizarding world owed him...and how grateful she was for the sacrifice he made for her Harry. She had yet to share with anyone what she had done, or the fact that after whispering in his ear, she had taken his limp hand and prayed to the heavens that he would wake soon; because the very next morning...he did.

Naturally, he was just as snarky, grumpy and demanding as ever...demanding to see Hermione, demanding that Ginny be the only Nurse to attend to him, demanding that everyone else...besides Mr. Weasley, just leave him the hell alone. Professor Snape tried to intimidate her the first day she brought in a cooling cloth to bring down his temperature. He tried to remove the cloth and she slapped his hand away. He only had to be slapped twice, before he got the message. His constant care, including sponge baths, washing his hair, and shaving him all fell to her. All the other nurses were reluctant to enter his room, for fear of incurring Snape's wrath. However, growing up with six brothers had given her experience with putting guys in their place. With a well-executed stare or the mention of hexes she had used in the past, she had Snape towing the line. Of course, some dark part of her got a thrill of satisfaction from seeing the look of fear that passed over Snape's features when she bestowed "the look" on him. She only had to remind him once that she was the Nurse and he was the patient...after that, he was more cooperative, and it didn't require the use of any hexes. Snape didn't outsmart one of the greatest wizards of all time by being daft. In a way, Hermione was a lot like Snape…intelligent, loyal, loved books… Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts and returned to the conversation at hand.

"Well, I certainly am glad that Professor Snape makes you so happy." Ginny said as she observed the lovely blush that had risen into Hermione's cheeks and the smile that appeared to be glued on her best friend's face. "The letters you owled me over the past several months, always seemed so sad. I mean...I know your break-up with Ron had to be upsetting..." The words died on her lips when she saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Well, about that, Gin...there's something I need to tell you. Something I probably should have confided in you while I was at the Academy." Hermione said quietly, looping her arm through the red-head's arm as they proceeded towards the main room where Mr. Weasley was waiting to escort Hermione back to the Burrow.

Inside his hospital room, Snape was busy thinking over everything that occurred since waking up in St Mungo's. His arms already missed the feeling of holding Hermione. How had that little minx changed his opinion of her so quickly? Gone was any anger he held against the girl for saving him, only to be replaced with his heart aching over her absence from the room. He realized how lucky he was that the Ministry was so open to the thought of him marrying her. Without a doubt, their marriage benefitted the Ministry, as well. According to yesterday's _Daily Prophet_ , the magical world was still blaming the Ministry for the terror that Voldemort caused. Not being privy to the existence of Horcruxes, it was assumed that if a teenage boy succeeded in destroying Voldemort, surely the Ministry's team of Aurors should have been able to kill him years ago.

The latest criticism was pertaining to their new Marriage Law. Naturally, if the Ministry could hold up his and Hermione's marriage as a shining example of how a former Death Eater and the Princess of the Golden Trio could put aside their differences to ensure the magical race thrived, then they would surely be able to convince others that their law was a good thing.

The more Snape considered it, the more he realized how important he and Harry were to the Ministry. He didn't think it was a coincidence that Arthur was able to find Hermione's folder amongst the other files, in his messenger bag. The Ministry had expected Arthur to convince Harry of the importance of the golden boy and golden girl getting married.

Suddenly, it all made sense. What better propaganda than to have two of their biggest heroes wed? Not him, of course, they hadn't counted on him regaining consciousness. No, the ministry had originally planned to force Harry and Hermione to marry. He could see it all so clearly now. That's why they had put a nix on bids for Harry and only sent Hermione the offers of the most disgusting of wizards. He was sure that the young woman had several other offers; however, they decided not to tell her about them. They must have fallen all over themselves in delight when they received his contract. The spy who helped bring down Voldemort marrying the woman who saved him was an even bigger prize for them. That would explain why they were so adamant on throwing a big wedding and feast at the castle. This was how the Ministry was going to shift the magical world's focus off of the whole Voldemort fiasco. There was nothing like a "Celebrity Wedding" to get all the papers buzzing.

But what of Harry now that Snape had nabbed Hermione as his own? His heart swelled at the thought. She was his…she wanted to be his... He forced his thoughts back to the task at hand and thought about Nurse Ginny. Poor Ginny, she deserved to be happy. She deserved to marry Potter, if that's truly what she wanted.

The devious side of Snape's brain began plotting on a way to bring this about and he had a sudden inspiration...a plan of action. Yes, his plan just might work. Would Hermione be okay with his plan? Yes, once he explained it to her, he was sure she would understand…well, at least he hoped she would.

Ginny returned to tidy up Snape's room and change out his pillows. She waived her wand and everything around him appeared fresh and new. Ginny smiled, lost in thought as she turned to depart the room. Snape called out to her, and she turned with her hand on the knob to look back at him.

"Nurse Ginny, I assume you are also affected by the Ministry's Marriage Law. What are your plans? What I mean to say is...do you think you and Mr. Potter..."

"Well, I know the Ministry has refused to accept any contracts on him. I'm sure it's so he and I can get married, as soon as I complete my residency, here at St. Mungo's. It will be before the September deadline."

Oh, shit...she doesn't know the real reason they blocked all the contracts, Snape thought as he fought to keep a look of boredom upon his face.

"I was just curious, of course. Obviously, I do not deserve Miss Granger; and yet, I am so grateful that she has agreed to marry me. I mean, I assume you love Potter..."

For a split second, Snape thought about using occulmancy on her; however, he had been warned that she was a pro at simple hexes. He remembered something about a hex that put boogers all over the victims face...Snape was in no hurry to experience that first-hand, so asking her the question in a roundabout way seemed to be the safest route.

"Wha..What?" She stammered, "Why would you ask something like that? Of course I love him..." She answered heatedly, before adding, "I'd die for him."

Snape nodded, pleased with the information and the feeling that he could proceed with his plan.

As luck would have it, Mr. Weasley knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Is visiting time over, Gin? I just wanted to look in on Severus."

Ginny bid Snape goodnight and placed a kiss on her dad's check before exiting the room

"Arthur, you're just the man I wanted to see. Please send a message to Kingsley and let him know I want to meet with him and Potter tonight." Snape said as he pulled himself to a sitting position against his pillows.

"Tonight? Right now?" Arthur stammered.

"Yes, it is urgent that I meet with all three of you, as a matter of fact." Snape said with a resemblance of a smile upon his face.

Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Snape for just a moment, and then exited the room to contact the other two men.

One hour later, the three men left his hospital room in a series of elated emotions. The Minister of Magic was quite pleased with the turn of events. Professor Snape's plan was brilliant. After the triple wedding…which the ministry would get full credit for…they would be back on top. The ministry would come out of this smelling like roses. The golden trio marrying their true loves, which the Ministry matched them with, would be front-page news for weeks to come. Witches everywhere would think the Ministry had the golden touch when it came to matching couples together under the new the Marriage Law.

Mr. Weasly was teary eyed and rushed home to talk to Molly. Harry the most excited of them all ran up and down the halls trying to find Ginny. He finally located her in the nurse's lounge, preparing to go home and pulled her into a deserted corner so he could talk to her privately. He was slightly out of breath from the exertion of running up and down the halls.

"Professor Snape is marrying Hermione!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Harry, I know." Ginny said as she hugged him briefly, before stepping back to peer up into his eyes. "I was going to tell you tonight, really I was. Are you okay, with this? I mean Hermione's one of your best friends."

He nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes. Snape called for a meeting between the Minister, your Dad and me. As a matter of fact, I just left Snape's room. He loves her…I knew he would because of the tears."

"Professor Snape was crying?" asked Ginny, "Oh how touching," she said putting her hand to her heart.

"No, no, that's not what I mean…never mind, let me start over."

He pulled her over to arm chair in the corner and waived his wand which expanded the chair into a loveseat, allowing them to sit side-by-side.

"I didn't quite know how to tell you this, Ginny. The Ministry had been blocking all marriage contracts on me and Hermione, except for the most unsavory ones. They were going to force Hermione and me to marry. It was their grand plan to put the Ministry back in good standing with the magical world."

The look of shock and misery that crossed his girlfriends face almost broke his heart.

"You mean we can't marry? That's not fair…I thought they were doing that so you and I could marry as soon as I was completed my residency." She whispered as the tears began running down her face. "I love you Harry, I'd die before I would let the Ministry sell me off to another man."

Harry cringed at the thought of his beloved Ginny being forced to marry someone else. He shook his head to clear those disturbing thoughts.

"No, no, it's okay now. They didn't count on Professor Snape waking up. But now that he has," he said excitedly, "this changes everything." Ignoring her look of confusion, he continued, "Snape convinced the Minister that Hermione and him getting married would be a bigger trophy for the ministry and he'd let the ministry take credit for the match. Snape was very adamant; he said he would go along with the Ministry's plan, donate funds from his personal account and give them full credit for the match between him and Hermione; however on one condition, well two actually…"

"What conditions?" She whispered her heart breaking...almost too afraid to hope.

"The first condition is that you be transferred to Hogwarts when he is. He doesn't want anyone besides you overseeing his care."

"Okay...I'm sure St. Mungo's will allow me to return and finish my residency, when Professor Snape is finished with his treatment. What's the other condition?"

"The Ministry must perform a triple ceremony next week; Severus and Hermione, Ron and Gabrielle…and you and me. They're calling it the "Triple Wedding of the Golden Trio..." kind of corny if you ask me. This means we'll be able to get married...that is, if you'll consider marrying me next week. I mean I know it's sudden but this does seem like the only way we can…"

Ginny launched herself into Harry's arms and covered his face with kisses. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried through her tears. "That's why he was asking..." She leapt off the sofa and ran from the room. Confused, Harry ran after her but she was too far ahead. He saw her race into Snape's room and arrived just as she had thrown herself into his arms weeping uncontrollably.

The look of shock and discomfort on Snape's face was enough to make Harry hide his smile behind his hand. Snape had just said to him not fifteen minutes earlier that crying women made him nervous. Snape patted her on the back, whispering kind words and then motioned for Harry to do something. Harry entered the room and gently removed Ginny arms from around Snape's neck. Snape collapsed wearily upon the bed, as Harry escorted a sobbing Ginny from the room. Harry looked back at Snape with a grin on his face, before closing the door behind him.

Snape took a deep breath; Nurse Ginny had scared the shit out of him running in here like that. Until he saw Harry standing in the doorway, grinning, he'd assumed something had happened to Hermione and thought he'd die. He put his hand on his racing heart and concentrated on calming himself. Hermione! Oh wizard's beard, he had to tell her. He couldn't let her find out from someone else.

He called out to Tippy, who appeared and handed him what looked like a muggle snow globe. He recorded a short message and begged Hermione to forgive him, if his rash decision upset her. He didn't know how women felt about sharing their big day. He handed the globe back to Tippy and watched with trepidation as the elf snapped her fingers and disappeared to deliver his message to Hermione. He could only hope and wait.

It seemed like eternity, but in reality it was only 15 minutes, before the tiny elf reappeared at the foot of his bed. She approached him and sat cross legged near his knees as she handed him back the globe...she was smiling from ear to ear.

Snape activated the message globe and the reflection of Hermione appeared inside, it was apparent that she was excited, "You wonderful, wonderful man! Thank you, thank you so much! This will be the best wedding ceremony in history. Thank you for thinking of my friends...Ron too I guess. Thank you especially for thinking of Ginny and Harry…I hadn't known about the Ministry's plans. Suddenly her expression changed to anger. "I'd like to see those sneaky old rats try to keep you and me from marrying!" Who was this woman and how the hell was he lucky enough to be marrying her? Snape was wondering for the hundredth time. Her smile returned and she was blowing him a kiss. A pair of lips fluttered from the globe like a butterfly and kissed his face with a loud smack, before disappearing. Tippy fell backwards on the bed howling with laughter. Her laughter was contagious and Snape had to fight to keep from smiling. He hadn't been expecting the flying smooch so he was sure he must have looked surprised when it landed on him. "Okay, okay, Miss Tippy…Nobody is to know about that kiss."

He proceeded to discuss with Tippy an errand he wanted her to run. He needed her to go speak with Molly Weasley and report back to him the next day, as soon as she was able to accomplish the things on the list he handed to her. The small elf tucked the list in her pocket, stifled a small giggle and snapped her fingers to disapparate.

The next morning, Snape was dreaming about attending a huge ball, where he was the guest of honor and he had Hermione on his arm. He was wearing the dress robes he wore to the Tri-Wizard Ball and Hermione was wearing a lovely navy-colored gown that showed ample cleavage and clung to her every curve. Her long hair was curled and pinned up with jeweled combs, leaving her neck bare and very snoggable. Everyone was obviously so jealous of him. The women stared at him as if Hermione must know something they didn't and the men looked at Hermione and sighed in longing.

He was rudely awakened from the dream when Nurse Ginny entered his room and turned up the lights. She laid a robe on his chair and advised him she was there to help him get dressed. He moaned and turned over, wanting to return to his dream.

"Okay, but today's the day we're both being transferred to Hogwarts. Hermione's coming to get you and she'll be disappointed that you're not ready." Ginny whispered softly.

He quickly sat up in bed, causing her to laugh at his disheveled appearance.

"Take it easy, lover boy, you still have a little time to become presentable," Ginny said with a huge grin on her face. She was more cheerful than usual and Snape knew it must be because of her upcoming wedding. His chest swelled with pride when he thought of how he was able to bring that about.

She opened the adjoining bathroom door and began drawing a bath.

Hermione is coming, Hermione is coming...his heart was singing. He heard Ginny giggle and realized he was probably sitting there with a stupid, giddy look on his face.

"No sponge bath today, though, today I think we can manage to soak you in the tub a little." Ginny remarked as she waved her wand to add bath salts to the tub.

Snape regained his scowling composure and pulling the bed sheets up to his chest said, "I think you can manage to bathe all by myself today."

"Sorry, doctor's orders…It will take a few more days of treatment before you will be able to do anything on your own." Seeing his blankets pulled up to his chest, Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't be so modest, it's too late, I've already seen everything."

Snape lowered the covers in defeat, knowing she was right.

Ginny crossed the room and pulled the blankets down to the end of bed. She grabbed his bare legs and swung him around so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. Unfortunately, the swiftness of her actions made him dizzy.

"Are you okay?" She grabbed his arms to steady him. "I could levitate you into the tub."

"Stop coddling me, woman, I'm fine." Snape growled, when the room was no longer spinning. "I'm a grown-ass man...Nurse Ginny...not an invalid."

"Why do you always refer to me as, Nurse Ginny...why not just Ginny?" She asked quietly.

Snape looked down into his lap, refusing to meet her eyes, "because it is easier to imagine Nurse Ginny sponge bathing me, than little Ginny Weasley, who used to sit in my Potion's Class and make faces behind my back. I'm not too keen, as it were, with the latter one seeing me in my naked glory...if you must know." He cleared his throat and indicated with a wave of his hand that he was ready to go.

Ginny hid her smile as she slowly helped him stand on his shaky legs. She assisted him into the bathroom, where it was a battle of wills to get him stripped and in the tub; however, Nurse Ginny was triumphant.

She left a sulking Professor Snape in the tub to wash his own hair, as she hovered nearby. The Ministry still refused to bring him his wand, so he had to sit patiently while Ginny used her wand to shave his face and rinse his hair.

After she thoroughly scrubbed him, which he accused her of enjoying too much, she used her wand to drain the tub. It was a struggle to assist him from the tub, partly due to Snape insisting that she keep her eyes closed. By the time she leaned him against the bathroom counter, she was almost as wet as he was. Ginny rolled her eyes again, and with a flick of her wand, they were both dry. She promised to keep her eyes closed as she held out a pair of clean boxers for him to step into, vowing to yank them up and give him a wedgie if he accused her of peeking, one more time.

She heaved a sigh of relief now that he was dry and wearing a clean pair of boxers. She even managed to trim a few inches off the back of his hair, layering it a little in the front, before he was accusing her of coddling him again.

Ginny left him leaning against the bathroom sink while she exited the room, saying she was going to get the clean hospital gown and robe she had left on the chair, "and maybe a bludger to beat you with..." she muttered under her breath. Snape stood in front of the bathroom mirror scowling at his appearance. He sneered in slight disgust. It was the same face he'd seen a year ago, what could someone as lovely as Hermione see in him? He looked closer. He didn't have as many lines on his face. He knew it must be the effects of the "Blood of the Stone" Dumbledore had added to the tears. Yes, looking closer now, he appeared to be ten years younger. He could have easily passed for a 29 year-old man instead of the 39 year-old he actually was. His heart sunk momentarily. Did Hermione know how old he was? Yes, yes, she had seen his memories, plus he had to put it in the contract, which he was sure she had read.

Ginny came back into the room and assisted him with slipping on the hospital gown and bathrobe. Snape inspected the robe; it appeared to be a Hogwarts Hospital Robe. His heart skipped a beat. It was really happening; he was going home to Hogwarts, with his Hermione.

His smiling face met Ginny's in the mirror and seeing her smug look made him scowl. He hated it when she looked at him like that. He was a grown man for goodness sake and was going around looking like a lovesick teenager. This of course was exactly how he felt when he thought of Hermione. What was this power that little witch had over him? He'd survived his whole life without Hermione and yet the thought of being away from her made his heart ache. He placed his hand on his chest and heard Nurse Ginny say, "Okay, you need to rest some before it's time to go. Hermione will have my head if she shows up and you look exhausted." He smiled when he thought of Hermione scolding Ginny on his behalf.

Upon reentering the room, Snape saw that the bed had been replaced with two comfortable chairs and a small table in between holding something dark brown in a dessert bowl next to a folded napkin.

Ginny lowered him into one of the chairs and handed him the cold dish. "Eat...you have to maintain your strength and don't think I wasn't aware that you haven't been eating properly."

Snape stirred the pudding warily and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a chocolate pudding; however, it is loaded with nutrients. All the nutrients you haven't been getting by picking at your food. Eat…you're not leaving until you do." She said as she busied herself around the room.

Snape begrudging began eating the pudding, careful not to let her see how delicious he found it. She was already smug enough, he reasoned. He finished the pudding and just set it on the table when a glass of milk appeared on the table next to the empty dish. He drank the entire glass and after wiping his mouth with the napkin said, "Thank you."

Ginny spun around in mock surprise, "What? Professor Snape knows how to say, Thank you." A small smile played about his mouth as he replied, "Smart ass."

She laughed and blew him a kiss as she exited the room. He wished he had a pillow handy to throw at her as she exited. She seemed to read his mind and laughed again. He could still here her laughter, out in the hall until she was too far away for it to carry back to him.

Damn! He had forgotten to ask her when they were leaving. She'd said today, but how long would he have to wait? Where was Hermione, shouldn't she be here by now? His breakfast tray arrived, but he ignored it. The pudding had done wonders for him and he was too nervous to eat anything else.

Tippy appeared and assured him that Molly had everything well under way and would follow his list to the letter. Snape thanked her and she puffed her chest out in pride before snapping her fingers to disapparate back to Hogwarts.

He leaned his head back in the chair, suddenly so very tired. Please, please let her still be coming, please don't let her change her mind he thought as he slowly nodded off.

A short while later, Hermione dressed in jeans and an aqua blue jumper slipped into the room. Her hair hung loosely down her back and everyone she passed on her way to Snape's room had stopped to stare at her loveliness; of course, Hermione was oblivious to this. She crossed the room quickly and knelt in front of Snape's chair. His head lay back and he was sleeping with his mouth slightly open. She wondered for a brief moment if he snored. The thought made her giggle aloud and he stirred awake.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." She said while still kneeling next to his chair. He sighed and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. She was enjoying the small kisses he was placing on her forehead when she sensed someone was in the room. She pivoted around on her heels and saw Draco Malfoy had just entered. Snape recognized him instantly and marveled at how he seemed to be a grownup version of the teenager he remembered.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed as she jumped up and raced to him. Meeting her half way, he held open his arms as she leapt into them. He closed his arms around her, his height making her feet dangle above the floor. Snape who had placed one arm on his armchair was now resting his head in his hand watching through his spread fingers as Draco hugged Hermione fiercely. What the hell was this? He thought they were mortal enemies. Had so much changed in the past year? Another thought crossed his mind and made his blood run cold. Had Draco put in a contract on Hermione? Was he here to beg her to choose him instead of Snape? At the sound of Snape's groan of despair, Draco released her with a look of concern and Hermione raced back to Snape.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you hurting somewhere?" She took his free hand in hers and was kissing it tenderly, a look of worry etched along her face. Snape watched Draco to see what his reaction was, but the young man only smiled when he noticed the large stone glimmering on Hermione's finger.

"Baby? So it's true, my Godfather and my best girl are getting hitched?" He didn't seem to be upset which caused Snape to be even more confused. What did he mean, Hermione was his best girl? Hermione laughed and flipped her hair, over her shoulder, as she looked back at Draco.

She stood and sat down gently onto Snape's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him, loving the feel of her body through her loose sweater. Snape's reaction wasn't lost on Draco and he smiled at how possessive Snape seemed to be of her. Good, he thought, the old man deserved to be happy…especially if he was what was making Hermione so giddy.

"Vanessa will be so thrilled. She loves weddings, keeps threatening to redo ours...she loves them so much." Snape suddenly relaxed and Hermione leaned back against him, hoping she wasn't crushing him. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, and reassured, she turned back to Draco.

"How is your wife?"

"Vanessa is doing wonderful. I swear she gets prettier every day. She set aside some of our wedding pictures for you. She feels bad that you weren't there to witness it in person."

"That's so sweet of her. Severus and I would love to see them."

"Severus, huh? You ole dragon you!" Draco laughed walking over and shaking Snape's hand.

Who was this guy? Snape thought returning Draco's firm handshake. Draco seemed truly happy for him. Had everyone gone mad in his absence?

Just then Harry knocked on the door and poking his head around saw Draco standing there. Uh oh, Snape thought but was shocked to see Harry enter the room and pull Draco into a big bear hug each man patting the other on the back like old friends. They stepped back and began shaking hands as they discussed Harry's upcoming wedding. What the hell was going on? Snape wondered again. Seeing Snape's look of confusion, Hermione leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"Recovering from the war, a lot of us realized that life was too short to hold onto old grudges and old ways of thinking…we let bygones be bygones. It all started about two months after the end of the war, right around the time Lucious Malfoy passed away," she added thoughtfully. "A lot of the old discriminations died with him. Draco wrote me a letter of apology right after I arrived at the academy. His letters gave me hope and kept me going. We continued writing each other every week, until he became engaged to Vanessa, of course. I sent him an owl to let him know I was leaving the Academy and coming home."

Snape swallowed and asked the Question many people had asked since learning of her friendship with Draco.

"Why didn't you marry Draco? Did you not consider it?"

Hermione looked at him and said lovingly, "Draco knew I could never step foot in his family's mansion again. Not after I was tortured there."

Snape pulled up the sleeve on Hermione's left arm and began gently kissing the letters that were carved into her arm. The feeling of his lips on her arm almost drove her crazy with passion. Fighting the urges she was feeling, she continued, "Draco has been secretly in love with Vanessa ever since he saw her. You remember...she was the girl with the long, lovely black hair that you said should never plan on making a career in potions?" Snape groaned as the memory surfaced. Yes he remembered her. She was a lovely girl with big blue eyes that contrasted with her black hair. He chuckled when he remembered something.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly when she heard his soft laugh.

"I always thought she had silently jinxed me. For some reason it hurt to sit down for two days after that."

Hermione fought the smile that tried to surface to her face and lost.

"She did, didn't she?" He asked incredulously.

"Besides," Hermione said quickly, in an attempt to change the subject. "I couldn't marry Draco; I was waiting for my Prince Charming…well, my half a Prince, anyway."

Snape smirked and looked back at Draco and Harry still deep in discussion. Slowly, the smirk slid off his face, only to be replaced with a thoughtful frown. He continued holding Hermione in his arms and watching the two men talk animatedly. It was then that he suddenly realized what he had failed to notice earlier…what was different about everyone…they had grown up.

Until he had seen Hermione's photograph, he had still carried around the image of "sixth-year" students in his mind. However, seeing these two men in person, reiterated the fact that his prior students were now adults...one of them already married. He felt like he was a bystander watching life pass him by, his heart aching at the loss of time, until Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek. It was a sweet reminder that he was here with them in the now. Right here with them, in the present, was more important to him than the past.

"Well Severus," Hermione said as she stood and held out her hand to him, "we better get out of here before Ginny decides she likes you too much and wants to keep you here all to herself."

Harry, upon hearing what Hermione had just said, mocked great fear at this possibility and rushed over to assist Hermione with pulling Snape to his feet. Ginny chose that moment to enter the room and after returning Draco's embrace turned and said, "What? What's so funny?"

With a huge grin, Harry repeated what Hermione had just said.

Placing her hands on her hips for emphasis, Ginny proclaimed, "And miss seeing Professor Snape's smiling face and sunny disposition at Hogwarts?"

Laughter rippled around the room as Snape narrowed his eyes at her. Ginny blew him a kiss and announced that they were finally ready to go. Smiling up at his scowling face, Hermione slipped his left arm over her shoulder while sliding her arm around his waist. "Let's go home."

Snape placed a kiss on forehead and sighed, "Home."


	8. Chapter 8

Snape was surprised to see a group of five Aurors waiting for them outside the hospital room. Harry quickly explained that they were tagging along to ensure Snape's safety. Once again, Snape realized some wizards might feel that he was more responsible than Harry for Voldemort's demise. Harry replaced Hermione in supporting his weight on his left while Draco slipped under Snape's right arm to support him on that side. All the while Snape was protesting that he was not an invalid. Ginny gave him a warning hiss and he fell silent. Fine, let them carry him if they wanted, he thought, so long as they got him and his Hermione back to Hogwarts, safe and sound.

Turning to look back at Hermione, he said, "Stay behind me Hermione, I want you safe." Hermione just smiled and gave him a mock salute which caused him to grind his teeth in frustration. That Ginny was becoming a bad influence on his little Hermione.

Mr. Weasley arrived and with one of the Aurors, took up position in front. With one Auror on each side and two Auror's bringing up the rear, the small crowd started down the hall. Ginny and Hermione were walking directly behind Snape, when Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair sending a tingle down his spine. He heard her tell Ginny she had done an excellent job, much better than she'd ever been able to do. Snape briefly wondered when she'd ever had the opportunity to cut someone's hair.

They exited the building and quickly stowed him inside a black sedan that was larger inside than it appeared outside. Hermione climbed over Draco's lap and forced him to scoot over so she could sit next to Snape. Harry just smiled and slid further down the seat to allow them ample room. Snape put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She intertwined her fingers with his on her shoulder and with her free hand took hold of his other hand.

Snape sighed and leaned back enjoying the feel of Hermione pressed up against him. He drifted off to sleep and was startled when he woke up and realized he was already in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He was lying in bed with the blankets pulled up around his chest. He looked over to his right and saw the robe he had been wearing draped over one of the chairs. He heard a small sigh on his left and turning his head saw that Hermione was lying on the expanded bed, just out of his reach. The bed had been curtained off allowing them some privacy. He reached over, intending to pull Hermione into his arms when heard, "Nuh, uh, uh." Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain aside as she and Ginny approached the bed. "I said she could lie next to you, but no touching!"

Ginny smiled apologetically at him as Hermione awakened and slid off the bed, causing it to shrink back to normal size. Snape smiled as he took in her disheveled look; even upon waking she was gorgeous. Hermione sheepishly smoothed down her hair and then reached out to stroke his smooth face. Grabbing her hand in his, he turned her hand so he could plant small kisses in the palm of her hand. This action did not go unnoticed by Madam Pomfrey and she wondered at such a change in this normally gruff man. Whatever it was, she decided, it was an improvement.

Hermione stepped outside the curtain and let Madam Pomfrey, along with Nurse Ginny, poke and prod Snape until they felt satisfied that he was in good health. Madam Pomfrey watched him drink his second round of the treatment and accepted the empty vial back from him. "You've done well, Nurse Ginny," she commented eliciting a huge grin from the red-head. "Another week of treatment and I think he can released to rest in his chambers."

Snape moaned aloud, causing Madam Pomfrey to turn and look at him. "I'm getting married next week, Poppy." He paused thinking to himself that he never thought he'd hear that phrase come out of his mouth, and then quickly continued, "I was hoping to get out of here before then so I can be of help to Hermione." He quickly added, "With wedding arrangements, of course."

Outside the curtain Hermione smiled at how he was whining to be able to get out of the hospital to "help" her. Surely he knew what kind of "help" she wanted and then blushed at the thought; glad to see no one was around to see her blush so profusely or read her mind.

Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head. "Sorry Severus, you can barely walk on your own as it is. You want to be strong enough for your wedding don't you?" She asked and then blushed at what he might interpret her meaning to be.

Snape ignored Ginny's smirk and just nodded his head in defeat.

Madam Pomfrey pulled open the curtain to allow Hermione back into the curtained area, avoiding her eye, in case the young woman had just heard the embarrassing question she had asked her young man. Closing the curtain behind her, Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office. Snape opened his arms and Hermione immediately crossed over to him and allowed him to pull her into a comforting hug. Ginny said something about going to grab something from the kitchens for them to eat, since they missed lunch, and quietly closed the curtain behind her.

"After what I've been through," Snape muttered, "I should be allowed to rest with you in your chambers."

Hermione pulled back slightly and with a wicked grin said, "If you were in my chambers, you wouldn't get any rest."

He moaned and she climbed on the bed to straddle his lap when Madam Pomfrey's disembodied voice called from a distance, "No, No, acceptable distance, please!"

Hermione slid back to the floor and Snape scowled at the unseen voice. Hermione giggled and began placing kisses all over his face. He reached out to pull her closer when she quickly stepped back out of his reach.

"Do you want Madam Pomfrey to throw me out of the ward?" Hermione whispered; her eyes twinkling with unbridled merriment.

"If I only had my wand…" he growled.

Hermione laughed and pulled up a chair so she could sit next to his bed. She took his left hand and placed it against her cheek.

Ginny entered and pulling up a chair on the other side of his bed, proceeded to pass out sandwiches, ordering Snape to eat his. Hermione looked worriedly at him, wondering if he had been refusing to eat. Snape quickly unwrapped and began eating the sandwich which tasted like egg salad, in an effort to keep her from worrying. Ginny passed around bottles of cold milk and they ate in comfortable silence. After they were done, Ginny waved her wand and the evidence of their meal disappeared.

Almost ignoring his presence, Ginny pulled out a catalog she had obviously looked at many times, as the pages seemed to be bent and slightly worn. She placed the book on his legs like he was a table and while both girls hovered over the book, Hermione began turning the pages. From the pictures, Snape could tell it was a catalog of Wedding dresses. He watched and listened to their animated discussion with a smirk. He never could understand why women loved the idea of dressing up. He preferred his heavy teaching robes more than anything else; however, even he knew he couldn't get married in his teaching robes.

After Hermione had sent him the message globe, with the startling kiss, Snape utilized Tippy to contact Molly and elicit the matronly woman to assist with robes and such. Before departing St Mungo's that morning, Tippy had assured him that Molly already had everything well in hand. Dress robes were already ordered for himself, Harry and Ron. With the Ministry's cheap budget, he'd already stepped in and supplemented to the wedding fund from his inheritance. The large amount he donated barely put a ding in the amount that was stored in his vault. That may be another reason why Kingsley was so willing to go along with Snape's plan...the Ministry would get all the credit without actually paying for the entire event.

Snape was most pleased about the fact that he had been able to arrange for the women to receive custom gowns at one of the leading robe makers in Hogsmeade. He couldn't think of a better use of his inheritance, than to give Hermione the wedding she deserved.

Snape dragged his thoughts back to the two women, when he realized they were each trying to choose a gown from the magazine that the ministry had provided them. Those cheap bastards, he thought angrily. He took a deep breath and fought the urge to rip the catalog to shreds...

"You can put that catalog away, ladies; I have already arranged and paid for both of you and Ms. Gabrielle, to receive custom-made gowns from Lady Diva's Dress Shop. Molly Weasley has been a most useful ally in my scheming."

"Mom helped you arrange for gowns...since yesterday? You really mean it...for me and Gabrielle too?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Of course" he replied, sneering at the catalog she still held in her hand. Stealing a page out of Draco's playbook he added, "I can't have my best girls wearing an inferior gown from a catalog on their special day."

Tears started streaming down Ginny's face and Snape closed his eyes. Please not again, he thought. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Severus; you never cease to amaze me."

He opened her eyes and his voice husky from the effect her kiss had on him said, "Your happiness is worth every galleon."

Ginny wiped her eyes and thanking him profusely, while ticking off the things that still had to be done. Pulling back slightly from Hermione, Snape rolled his eyes and said, "You don't understand, everything is taken care of. Your mother is handling everything. Everything from your clothes to your hair and makeup has been arranged, even the guys dress robes, so take it easy…" He paused for emphasis and continued, "The only thing you girls have to do is relax and keep being your beautiful selves." Feeling his pillow slipping from behind his back, he looked at Hermione and added, "Well there is something else you can do for me."

Hermione moaned and reached her hand out towards his groin. Horrified Snape intercepted her hand while nodding towards Ginny as if to indicate they weren't alone.

"Please…" Ginny said sniffling as she stood up and stowed the catalog in her robes, I'm not three."

Red faced, Snape stammered, "I meant adjust my pillow, it's starting to slip a little."

Hermione laughed and began adjusting his pillows behind him as Ginny left closing the curtain behind her. As Hermione reached over him adjusting his pillows, Snape buried his face in her chest enjoying the feel of her firm breasts on his face. He quickly slipped both hands under her sweater and cupped her breasts in his hands. She froze and her breath quickened, "Damn, Severus, I want you inside me so badly," she whispered against his hair. He smiled at the reaction he was receiving from his touch. Using his thumb and forefinger, he teased her right nipple through the silky material of her bra, as she quietly moaned in pleasure.

"No touching!" the disembodied voice yelled and Hermione quickly pulled away from him and sat back down into her chair. It took both of them a minute to regain their composures. Snape sat up a little straighter to hide the bulge that had begun to grow in his midsection.

Damn Madam Pomfrey! Damn Hogwarts! He thought and then his breathing became more ragged when he thought, if they'd still been at St Mungo's, he could've shagged the hell out of her and no one would have stopped him. No, no, he would have stopped himself, he reasoned, he was not going to ravage Hermione...at least not until their wedding night. He looked over at her and saw her face was flushed and she was attempting to control her breathing. He felt his cock stirring again when it occurred to him, she might be the one doing the ravishing on their wedding night.

To Snape, the next two days seemed to drag by. Hermione stopped by every day but she could never stay long. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on Ginny taking the week off to prepare for her wedding, as she felt she was more than capable of looking after one patient. Between the two of them, Molly and Ginny kept Hermione constantly busy. When Hermione was able to slip away, she would sit on the edge of his bed and read articles from all the newspapers regarding their upcoming nuptials.

Three days before their wedding, Madam Pomfrey began allowing Hermione to take Snape on short strolls around the castle. She would usually take his arm and lead him out onto the terrace, where he could look out over Hogwarts' grounds and breathe in the fresh air.

Later that day, Hermione was reading him an article Rita Skeeter had written and was close to tears. She fumed and sputtered, as she pointed to the article. There was a picture of a lovely princess and an ugly toad. "She said I bounce around from one love interest to another and will throw you away the moment someone more attractive comes along. She likened me to a lovely princess and you a toad." Snape closed his eyes in dread. He had been waiting for someone to bring that to Hermione's attention. It wasn't the first time in his life someone had referred to him as an ugly toad. He braced himself for what was coming...she was going to admit that was all true and she was only marrying him out of obligation...because of the stupid Marriage Law.

"That Bitch!" Hermione hissed, startling Snape out of the pity party he was silently having in his mind. "Why all of the stupid, ignorant..." Pacing back and forth she didn't notice Snape's eyes fly open in surprise, when she continued, "Why you are the sexiest, most attractive man that I have ever known, not to mention the way you make me feel when you hold me." She continued ranting as if he wasn't even in the room, "Ginny could have told her I've had a crush on you ever since you shielded me from Professor Lupin after he became a werewolf." Snape remembered that night vividly. He had shielded Harry, Ron and Hermione because they were his students; it was his duty to protect them. "Shit! I would have had your baby that night. I use to sign my name Mrs. Hermione Snape whenever Ginny and I would pass notes in Configuration, and I use to..." She giggled, stopping near his bed and turning to finish the story, looked at his shocked face and realized she'd just inadvertently told him her deepest secrets about him.

"Go on...I'd love to hear the rest." He said breathlessly. Hermione looked as if she wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She turned to flee but he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her into an embrace. Madam Pomfrey was in another part of the castle so he pulled a struggling Hermione onto his lap whispering assurances that everything was okay and he was actually shocked and flattered. Humiliated, she leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered; "I'm so embarrassed."

He was still trying to get over the fact that she had once thought about having his baby. Damn, it sent chills up and down his spine. She'd calmed down, absentmindedly playing with the collar to his gown and said, "Did you ever think that way about me?"

Snape froze at the implication, "I'm not a Pedophile, Hermione...I don't lust after little girls."

She slapped him on the arm, "You know what I meant. Was there ever a time when you thought I was… pretty?"

He sighed thinking he might as well tell her, "The night of the Triwizard Tournament."

He stopped to collect his thoughts.

"And...?" she prodded.

Sharing his past was so difficult for him but he knew she needed to hear it. "I had purchased a dress robe because I thought I might get a chance to meet someone who would look past...hell, who am I kidding...I was hoping I'd finally get laid." Hermione looked up at him and smiled at his scowling face. She buried her head against his shoulder and encouraged him to continue. "I was coming out of the Great Hall and I saw this lovely vision of an angel from behind. She was wearing a light purple dress."

Hermione gasped, "That was me."

"Yes, that was you…but I didn't know it at the time. When I realized, I felt so dirty." At her confused look, he added, "I'd already undressed you and made love to you in my mind before you turned around and I saw that it was a student – it was you. Well I wanted to scrub my mind out with soap. I went outside and checked all the buggy's to make sure no one was snogging outside...if I wasn't getting any...neither were they."

Hermione laughed and he shook her gently, "its not funny Hermione. I felt like a dirty, old man thinking those thoughts about you, little Hermione."

"Little Hermione! I was already fifteen and a half when the Tri-Wizard Ball was held."

"Yes, and still way too young for the kind of thoughts I was having..." He admitted embarrassedly.

"Was that the only time you thought I was pretty?" Hermione asked shyly, still toying with his the collar of his gown.

He sighed, "No, I thought it many times after that. Like the night you ran into the school with the Order of the Phoenix and I let McGonagall chase me away. I just wanted to get Harry to myself so I could prepare him for the final battle…"

"You thought I looked pretty? I spent the entire winter in the woods! I looked terrible!"

"You looked beautiful, especially in your photo…" He stopped, feeling he said too much.

"Which photo?" She asked looking up at him with anxious eyes.

"There was a picture that came with your file…it appeared to have been taken while you were on a hillside, at the Academy. You looked so lovely and so, so sad. I saw myself in your eyes and wanted more than anything to somehow…to make you…." There was a lump in his throat and he couldn't continue. He didn't have to. Gently pulling his head down, Hermione placed her lips on his and began kissing him, gently at first and then more demandingly, her tongue sliding inside his mouth making him moan. Not trusting himself, he pulled away and held her in his arms tightly.

Hermione looked back up at him and said, "The next time you take care of yourself, think of all the things you're going to be allowed to do me, on our wedding night, and come really hard. You'll do that for me, right?"

His balls ached when he admitted, "I haven't touched myself since I got here, Hermione. There are no silencing charms allowed and I don't want to leave any "evidence" on the sheets." He was embarrassed to even be discussing this with her.

"But you need release," She continued, "Ginny says every guy does."

"I'll be okay, Hermione, I can wait three more days…" The pain in his voice said otherwise.

Hermione seemed to make a decision and said, "I'll come visit you tonight and help you solve that problem."

"No Hermione, you can't be seen here at night."

"Don't worry," She said kissing him on the lips as she gathered her things to leave. "I know how not to be seen."

He wasn't sure what she meant but didn't have a chance to ask her as she left rather quickly, when Madam Pomfrey appeared to administer his treatment.

Sometime during the middle of the night, he was awakened and wasn't sure why. He'd been having a wonderful dream about Hermione ravishing him on the stairs leading to the great hall. She was her present age, but she was wearing the purple gown from the Triwizard ball. She slipped her panties from underneath her dress and straddling him with her dress flowing all around her and began riding his cock with abandon.

He moaned thinking about the dream when he thought heard Hermione whisper. He looked around but he didn't' see anyone so he thought he was imagining things. Then he heard it again. Suddenly, his bed sunk down as if someone were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here to help you, Severus," she whispered.

"Hermione?" He whispered back to the thin air.

She shushed him and he saw his covers raising and then lowering around someone's form. Immediately, he realized she was using an invisibility cloak. He felt her free his cock from his shorts and start to stroke it with both hands. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hips began moving in time with her strokes.

Knowing he had to be quiet, he bit down on his pillow to keep from crying out over the immense pleasure she was giving him. She put her mouth on his cock and began sucking on the head, prompting him to give a muffled groan into his pillow. She positioned her mouth so his cock would slide further to the back of her throat and continued sucking and stroking him until he thought he was going to lose his mind. She kept a steady rhythm going for a few minutes and then pulled her mouth away from his cock, only to start gently sucking on his balls, while still stroking his shaft. The pleasure was so intense; his legs began shaking from the effort it took not to cry out. He could feel his release building and knew he would come any minute now. He tried to push one of her hands away so she would know how close he was to coming; however, she placed her mouth back over the head of his cock, stroking his cock with one hand while she cupped his balls with the other. His back arched off the bed and his hips thrust towards her, when his orgasm hit him for force. He screamed into his pillow as she continued pumping her hand on his cock, swallowing as fast as he came. She continued sucking him gently until his body collapsed back onto the bed...completely spent.


	9. Chapter 9

Snape was awakened in the early morning hours by Ginny. He was shocked to feel her searching under his blankets, her hands running up and down his torso.

"What are you doing? He hissed quietly, so he wouldn't wake the invisible Hermione lying in his arms.

"Where is she?" Ginny hissed back. "Madam Pomfrey should be here any minute. If she catches her we're all in a lot of trouble." She stomped her foot in agitation, "Harry doesn't know I borrowed his cape. I have to put it back and she has to get out of here now."

Hermione sighed and slid out from underneath the covers or at least he thought she did. He still couldn't see her.

"Thanks Ginny, I lost track of time." She started towards the curtain but then after turning and seeing the man lying on the bed she went back. Ginny had to stifle a gasp when she saw Professor Snape's head disappear. Instantly it was apparent that Hermione had draped the cape over his head so she could kiss him. Ginny began hearing what sounded like light moaning and cleared her throat.

Hermione stood up allowing Snape's head to be visible again. Ginny quickly looked away. She was used to seeing his face constantly scowling or angry. The look of unbridled lust she'd just seen on his face was just...creepy. "Hermione" she hissed, "we have to go."

Ginny held the curtain open and felt Hermione glide by her, hoping she'd at least enjoyed herself. She couldn't help throwing a, "I know what you did last night" smirk at Snape's scowling face before she followed after Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione were staying in the Gryffindor dorms since there were no students this time of year and they needed to be on hand for the wedding preparations. Ginny shooed Hermione off to bed to get some more sleep because they had a big day ahead of them and Hermione looked as if she hadn't gotten much sleep. Wide awake with no desire to return to bed, Ginny made herself a cup of tea and sat down to read the book Hermione had loaned her. If her own mother had known it was a book on how to please a man, she probably would have incinerated it. But then again her mom had told her about what she called, "the bees and flowers" and would have went into more detail if Ginny hadn't been so uncomfortable about hearing of how her mom and dad...Ginny shivered pushing the memory of that conversation out of her mind. No, she'd much rather learn the techniques, as Hermione called it, from a book.

Hermione woke and went down to the Common room to find a much more informed and antsy friend. Ginny couldn't wait to try what she'd learned on Harry. He knew she was reading a book Hermione leant her as they didn't keep secrets from each other, but she was sure he would still be pleasantly surprised.

"Today is the final day for our gown fitting Hermione. I can't wait to try my dress on again. I've never seen so much lace in my whole life, have you?"

Hermione yawned as she flopped down in the chair across from Ginny. "No I haven't Ginny, but all that lace suits you. Your dress looks absolutely amazing."

Ginny laughed, "your dress is even more splendid...all that silk and bead work is really stunning." She happened to look up and notice Hermione's frown. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed, "Is it wrong of me to wish this wedding was already over so I can just be with him all the time, nothing keeping us apart?"

"Man, you've got it bad!" Ginny said with a huge, knowing grin.

"Well, it seems as if it will never be over. There is so much planning involved and I just realized there was something I wanted to talk to Severus about."

Suddenly Tippy appeared and Ginny jumped almost knocking her teacup over.

"Tippy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in alarm. Tippy climbed up on the arm of her chair and began whispering in her ear. Hermione kept nodding and making agreeing sounds until she gasped and tears began rolling down her face. Tippy leaned back and stroked Hermione's face gently, producing a clean tissue which Hermione used to wipe at her eyes crying harder now.

Ginny sat up alarmed at her best friends sudden reaction. "Hermione, what's wrong?" she breathed fearful of the answer. Unable to speak Hermione nodded at Tippy's questioning look and Tippy went to stand before Ginny.

"You sees," Tippy began, "Professor was thinking that Miss Granger don't has a Daddy here to give her away," Ginny looked at Hermione her heart breaking, she had forgotten all about that part. "So..." Tippy continued, "Since kind Hagrid is such good friend of Miss Granger, Professor wanted to know if it bees okay if he asked him to do that for Miss Granger at wedding."

Ginny brought her hand to her heart and started to cry too.

Tippy looked from one girl to another wondering why everybody was so sad. "This is a good thing." Tippy said looking from one girl to another. "Wedding means lots of babies..." Tippy went on about all the ways she was good at helping with babies, ticking each thing off on her fingers, making the girls start laughing through their tears. Seeing that the girls were happy again and remembering that she had to report back to the Professor, Tippy gave the girls a little wave and snapping her fingers, disappeared.

Snape was relieved to hear that Hermione was so touched. He figured she hadn't thought of it and that the other girls had their fathers present to give them away. Seeing how Hermione's parents were in Australia somewhere – he asked Tippy to invite Hagrid to come visit him at once, but not to tell him why.

Hagrid came right away and was touched that the Professor and little Hermione had trusted him enough to handle such a big job. He was a little leery of their match, at first, but seeing how the Professor's eyes shined when he spoke of her and kept referring to her as, "My Hermione," he decided this was a good thing for both of them. Tippy the house elf, who had given him the message to come see the Professor, was sitting on the floor mumbling about lots of babies. Hagrid left crying into his hanky for joy while assuring Professor that he could give Hermione away without bawling.

After his departure, Snape lay in bed and wondered if he'd done the right thing by recommending Hagrid. What if he cried all the way up the aisle? Oh well, he thought, it was sure to be a memorable ceremony no matter what. Hagrid was scheduled to go into Hogsmeade the next day, to be fitted for his tux. Snape smiled knowing he had done right by Hermione.

After Tippy departed, Ginny and Hermione raced to get ready for the day. This would be their last dress fitting and Hermione hoped to get back in time to spend some quality time with "her Severus" as she was fond of calling him now. Even Madam Pomfrey would refer to him in that manner when giving her an update on his condition. She would say your Severus did this or your Severus did that. Hermione knew that Snape hated when they stood outside his curtain and discussed him as if he wasn't there; however, he admitted to her that he loved hearing himself being referred to as "your Severus."

The plan was to travel by floo to the burrow to meet up with Molly and Gabrielle and travel the rest of the way together. Hermione hadn't seen Gabrielle since the Triwizard Tournament and was anxious about meeting her. Hermione was thrilled to be marrying Severus and had no ill will towards Ron; however she was a little nervous about spending the day with his wife. Yes, Ginny had confessed to her that Ron and Gabrielle were already secretly married. Ginny thought Hermione would be angry that Ron hadn't told her himself, which Ginny thought he should have, but she wasn't. She was steamed however that the ministry let Ron and Gabrielle off the hook but were forcing her and Ginny to jump through hoops to get their respective husbands. Ginny hadn't thought of it like that and had to admit to herself that Hermione was right, the Ministry should be ashamed of themselves. But then she'd think of what Professor Snape had done to secure her and Harry's happiness and told Hermione none of the mattered. She reminded Hermione that she was marrying her soul mate to which Hermione became all doe eyed until Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Hermione needn't have worried though. When they arrived at the Burrow, she found Gabrielle to be as kind as she was lovely. She thanked Hermione several times for Professor Snape's generosity, telling her she should feel fortunate to be getting Professor Snape as a future Husband. Ron was sitting in the corner staring dreamily at his wife, except for each time she would compliment Professor Snape at which time his ears would turn red and he would turn away looking furious. Hermione was walking towards him to say something, anything to break the ice when Molly suddenly came downstairs and announced that they had to depart immediately, as they were already behind. Upon seeing Ron, Molly looked at Hermione quickly and mentioned that he was tagging along to carry parcels, as Arthur could not get away. Seeing Hermione's shrug of indifference, she nodded happily and they proceeded through the floo to Diagonal Alley.

The streets weren't as crowded, prompting Ginny to comment that everyone else was probably at work today. This seemed to make Ron nervous and he declared that he would just run check on the shop a quick second and meet them at the Dress shop. Gabrielle sighed and rolled her eyes at him but gave him a big hug and meaningful kiss. Hermione couldn't look away. She truly felt happy for them; she was glad that they seemed to really adore each other.

When Ron hurried away without even looking at Hermione, she ignored it and stepping forward put an arm each girl and said, "Well, my fellow brides-to-be, are you ready to be swallowed in silk, lace and beads?" Both girls laughed heartily and they entered the dress shop quickly with Molly following close behind. They each donned their respective dresses, which they had previously chosen and stood like statues as the seamstress accomplished the final alterations. Molly oversaw all of this activity while busily wiping her tears. With all their alterations completed, Ginny and Gabrielle returned to the dressing room to change back into their regular clothes; however, Hermione stayed in front of the mirror for a few more moments to admire her dress. She touched the beading on the bodice in reverence, hoping Severus would like her choice in gowns. She caught Molly's eye in the mirror and saw the smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." Molly said quietly.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione sighed happily, still holding the older woman's gaze in the mirror, "I have never been so happy in my whole life…Severus is so sexy, compassionate, and…" she blushed when she realized how much she had said, but was horrified to see that Molly was crying. She started to climb down from the mirrored platform but stopped when Mrs. Weasley held up her hand, indicating she was all right.

"I'm okay, Hermione, weddings always make me cry. No, it's not just that. When I learned about the Ministry's plan to keep Harry and my Ginny apart, I was a nervous wreck because I knew my little girl would never get over her broken heart and then Severus…dear sweet Severus…" Mrs. Weasley didn't see Hermione hide her smile behind her hand at Molly describing Severus as sweet. If fact, until recently, she had thought that Mrs. Weasley disliked Severus. Molly continued, "Sweet, sweet Severus forced the Ministry into letting them marry." She laughed through her tears and helped Hermione down from the platform. Then Molly dried her tears and shooed Hermione in back to change out of her lovely dress before anything could happen to it.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning shopping for something she could give Severus as a wedding present. It had to be something that had meaning, for he had already giver her Nana's ring and she already knew that he had his Nana's Wedding Tiara cleaned and packaged with her dress. She had touched the tiara in reverence as it represented the only person, besides herself, who had truly loved Severus. Looking in a store window, she saw that she had come upon the shop of a watchmaker. Of course, she thought, digging in her purse and pulling out the pocket watch that belonged to her Grandfather. The watch was the only memento she had left of him and liked to carry it around with her for good luck. She took the watch into the store and waited why the shopkeeper cleaned and serviced the watch.

Anton Crabbe stood across the street out of view and watched Hermione. He couldn't believe his luck. He mumbled under his breath, "Well if it isn't Miss Granger." Yes, he'd like a chance to show Snape's little bitch a thing or two. Maybe if he just waited and watched for a while, his opportunity would come. Meanwhile, Hermione unaware that someone was plotting on how to destroy her life was busy watching the shopkeeper wrap her present for Severus.

She paid the shopkeeper and carefully placed the wrapped parcel in her expandable bag. She joined the others back at the bookstore and purchased the latest edition of Potion Master's Book of Secret Ingredients. She knew Severus would appreciate it because his first calling was into potions. Molly reminded them that Severus had arranged for them to have lunch up the hill at a small restaurant that had opened up outside of town. They apparated not noticing someone had overheard their destination and decided to follow.

The lunch consisted of delicious onion soup with a variety of sandwiches. Hermione wished, not for the first time that day, that Severus had been able to join them. Even though Madam Pomfrey was now letting him walk longer distances and sit in his bedside chair versus lying in the bed, she still wouldn't let him travel far. She promised that his last treatment would work wonders for his strength. Tonight would be his last night of taking that ghastly potion and then he would have one day before the wedding, to enjoy his new health. Hermione was planning on surprising him with a picnic, next to the lake, and allow him to drink in the sun and see how wonderful the grounds of Hogwarts looked. She could just see them…her sitting on the blanket and him lying with his head in her lap. She could lean against the Beech tree and read to him the article that accurately described what their ceremony and wedding feast would be like. She had seen it this morning and tucked it away to share with him tomorrow.

She looked over in time to see Gabrielle lean into Ron and whisper something; he seemed to be having a disagreement with her...and losing. Finally, rising to his feet, Ron approached Hermione, "Umm…would you care to go for a walk Hermione?" Looking back at Gabrielle for encouragement, he turned back and said, "Please, there's something I want to discuss with you." Gabrielle gave her a friendly nod so she let Ron pull her to her feet and they strolled farther up the lane that led to the top of the hill. Neither saw Anton who was well hidden taking pictures of them.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Molly asked as she walked over and sat down next to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled at her and said, "Yes Mama. He needs closure. He worries zat his breaking her heart is what drives her into Professor Snape's arms. He is too blinded by his guilt to see zat she truly loves the Professor. I hear how she talks of him; she is in love with her dark-haired professor." Molly leaned back and looked at Gabrielle as if she were wise beyond her years, as Gabrielle continued, "She floats on the ground when she thinks of him and her eyes shine like diamonds when she speaks of him, saying his name, Severus, as if he were more zan a man, more like a hero one would worship."

Molly looked up the hill and was alarmed to see that Hermione seemed to be hysterical as Ron pulled her into his arms. Gabrielle reached out and placed her hand on her arm in reassurance. "It is okay, do not worry, Ron was her first love, it is important for both of them to give and receive assurance zat it is time to move on." Molly reached over and patted the delicate pale hand that rested on hers. Looking back up the hill she saw Ron and Hermione laughing as they walked arm in arm back down the hill. "See? Did I not tell you? It will all be better now."


	10. Chapter 10

Snape was resting, on his bed, when Madam Pomfrey pulled his curtains back to allow someone admittance. "Sorry to bother you Professor, but Mr. Crabbe says it's urgent that he talk to you." At Snape's nod of acknowledgement, she turned to Crabbe, "You have 15 minutes and then you have to go." Turning to Snape, she added, "I'll be right out here if you need me Professor" and giving Crabbe a stern look she departed, pulling the curtains closed behind her.

"Hello Anton," Snape said in the slow, drawn-out tone he used for what he considered "dimwitted students."

"Hello Professor," Crabbe said before taking the bedside chair that Snape had indicated. I'm surprised to see you looking so well after being on death's door and all. I guess...love, will do that to you."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Crabbe, and wondered what the older gentleman was up to.

Crabbe cleared his throat and withdrew a large envelope from his robes. "That's why...what I've come to show you...pains me dearly." He reached into the large envelope, pulled out several photographs and handed them to Snape, all while keeping a sad—if not apologetic—look upon his face. Snape snatched the photos from his hand, aggravated to be bothered by the likes of Crabbe. He looked down at the photos and his blood ran cold. They were all of Hermione and Ron Weasley. He flipped through each picture oblivious to Crabbe, who was watching him closely and enjoying the look of devastation upon his face. The first picture showed Hermione and Weasley holding hands, and her smiling up at him sweetly. In the second photo, she appeared to be crying while Weasley just stood there gaping at her. The next photo showed her in Weasley's arms holding him fiercely. The final photo pained him the most. It was a photo of Weasley and Hermione; walking arm-in-arm, the expression on each of their faces as they looked at one another, tore at his heart. He dropped the photos in his lap as he stared into space.

"Where did you get these," he asked absentmindedly.

"An associate of mine passed these on to me, says they were taken this morning out at a spot known for lovers to meet discreetly."

Snape closed his eyes and tried to block the image of the final photo—the look of love, and total devotion, Hermione had bestowed upon Weasley.

Crabbe went to reach for the pictures but Snape snatched them back up and held them to his chest. Keeping his voice calm he said, "I'm sure you won't mind if I keep these."

Crabbe had stood to leave, when Snape whispered, "Thank you Anton. I fear I owe you a huge debt."

Not wanting to push his luck, but feeling he had to make his point, Crabbe said, "Of course, Professor, just sorry I had to be the one to show them to you. My associate said that Miss Granger was begging Mr. Weasley to be with her." He paused for effect, "She said he would be better than her greasy, old Git."

Snape's head snapped up in shock and disbelief. Hermione would never call him that. Snape stared at Crabbe, suddenly tempted to use Legilimency on him.

"Sorry Mate, her words not mine," Crabbed called back as he beat a hasty exit reveling in the fact that Snape, the old bastard, seemed to be devastated.

Snape looked at the pictures that appeared to tell a story of lies and betrayal, and yet, he wouldn't let himself believe it. He knew Hermione was over Ron…she had told him herself. He felt in his soul that she would not do that to him. She was his, he felt certain of that now. Looking at them again, he could see two friends talking and laughing. Except for the photo of her crying, they all looked like two friends conversing. He looked at the photo of her crying again and it broke his heart to see her in so much pain. It was apparent that she was crying, almost hysterically, as she was speaking. What was she saying to Weasley that had her so upset?

He sighed and slid the pictures under his pillow. Hermione was coming to visit him later, and he would ask her about them. When he was a teenager, while being tormented by James Potter and his friends, Snape was humiliated and called Lily a terrible name when she came to his defense. She immediately stopped being his friend. He had to threaten to sleep on the floor outside her common room before she would even come out and speak with him. Even after he explained and apologized profusely, she still refused to forgive him. After that, things were never the same.

No, he would not jump to conclusions. He was going to give Hermione the opportunity that he had to beg Lily for. He was going to give Hermione the benefit of the doubt and allow her the opportunity to explain what the pictures meant. He wasn't going to throw away everything he and Hermione had over some pictures that didn't show anything improper; she deserved better than that. He smiled to himself as he wondered at this power Hermione had over him, which made him feel like a changed man. He couldn't even fathom a life without her.

Crabbe slipped out near the entrance of the castle and waited for his prey. It didn't take long for the young Miss Weasley and Miss Granger to pass him, talking excitedly. He cleared his throat, stopping them in their tracks.

"Good afternoon ladies, many happy returns on your upcoming marriages." Crabbe could really pour on the charm when he wanted. "Excuse me Miss Granger; I was wondering if I might have a word with you...alone?" At Hermione's quizzical look he added, "It's regarding the visit I just had with your Professor Snape." Hermione, suddenly concerned, handed her parcels and purse to Ginny and begged her to deliver them to their rooms. She assured Ginny that she would return to the common room as soon as she was through speaking to Mr. Crabbe. Ginny was hesitant but with a nod from Hermione, she turned and headed inside the castle.

Crabbe offered Hermione his arm and steered her toward an outside gazebo that had been erected for the reception. The ivy magically growing on the outside offered shelter from the sun and prying eyes, Crabbe noted.

Once inside, Crabbe yanked Hermione around to face him. Pulling her to him roughly, he placed his mouth on hers with a punishing kiss. He was taller and much broader than her; however, she fought him, suddenly frightened. He spun her around and pinned her arms painfully behind her back and placed his other arm around her neck forcing her head back to whisper in her ear. "You stupid bitch, you accepted that ugly, smug little traitor's marriage contract when you could have had me?"

Hermione suddenly remembered that Crabbe was one of the wizards who had put in a contract for her. "Take you hands off me you filthy inbred." Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Severus will..."

Crabbe tightened his grip on her throat until she started to see stars.

"Oh, no need to worry about him, my filthy little mudblood. After what I just told him about you, he has decided to call the wedding off. He doesn't want your filthy, mudblood ass any more. I on the other hand..."

Hermione shrieked as Crabbe yanked down the front of her sundress exposing her breasts. With his free hand, he groped her bare breasts and began twisting her nipples roughly between his fingers.

"Please, please stop this," she cried as he continued fondling her breasts. She cried out again when she felt him grind his hard cock against her backside. Her heart cried out in fear, begging for Severus to come save her. Crabbe was lying; Severus would always want to be with her.

Tears rolled down her face when he hissed, "I'll take you off that old bat's hands. My nephews and me will keep babies popping out of you until you're no longer worth fucking, 12 or so babies should do it." He lowered his pants and she screamed when she felt him reach under her sundress and rip her knickers from her body. With her arms still painfully pinned up behind her, he forcefully bent her over into a wall of ivy and she felt his hardness press against her opening and start to slide inside her, prompting her to scream for all she was worth. He kicked her leg out, spreading her legs farther apart and attempted to shove himself in deeper when she felt the ground rumble and shake. Suddenly released, she fell to the gazebo floor.

Hagrid who had been summoned by a hysterical Tippy had come running and yanked Crabbe off her shaking him so hard the man fell unconscious. Thinking of nothing except her desire to be with Severus—to feel safe—Hermione pulled up her sundress and ran with all her might towards the castle, even as Hagrid called out that she was safe now. She ran full speed, not stopping until she ran past a shocked Madam Pomfrey, dived through the curtain and threw herself at Severus who caught her up in his arms and pulled her against him.

"Hermione what's wrong, tell me what's happened?" He pleaded as she wept hysterically, in his arms. She was crying so hard that Snape was terrified of what could have possibly happened to her.

"Hold me, Severus," she cried pitifully, "please, please just hold me." Sobs were wracking her entire body causing fear to grip his heart. He knew something horrible had just happened to his Hermione, and she was in no shape to tell him. She was crying so hard she was gasping for breath.

"Hermione baby," Snape whispered tenderly, "I'm going to enter your mind, sweetheart; don't fight me, just let go and allow me to see what happened." Hermione started shaking and he kept whispering words of encouragement until he was able to enter her mind unhindered. Hermione cried in mortification and shame as Severus slipped into her mind and witnessed Mr. Crabbe attempting to rape her. He slid out of her mind, shaking with rage. He wanted to sprint out to the Gazebo and tear Crabbe limb from limb. How dare that piece of rotten flesh think he had any right to Hermione's body! The ugly things Crabbed had whispered in her ear made him sick to his core. He tightened his hold on Hermione, still whispering that she was okay now…she was safe with him and he would make that bastard pay for daring to lay a finger on his Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey entered the curtained area to see if Hermione was okay. She was surprised by the amount of fear she had witnessed on the young woman's face as Hermione raced past her. She approached the bed and Snape quietly explained what had just occurred as Hermione continued to cry uncontrollably. Madam Pomfrey put her hand over her mouth, alarmed that something like this could happen at Hogwarts.

Racing into the wing, Ginny called out, "Madam Pomfrey, two Aurors just dragged Mr. Crabbe out onto the lawn, they say you should come out…" Madam Pomfrey pulled Nurse Ginny into the curtained area and whispered to her what had transpired. With a look of horror, Ginny ran to get a vial of sleeping drought. Snape assisted her with pouring the sleeping drought into Hermione's mouth. Within seconds, Hermione fell unconscious against his chest, her breathing still ragged.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said calmly, "the Aurors are waiting for you on the front lawn. They're asking you to please go outside and check on Mr. Crabbe. I'll take care of this…" She said indicating the unconscious Hermione.

Glad to have an assistant as skilled as Miss Weasley, Madam Pomfrey nodded and hurriedly left the wing to assist the Aurors. Ginny ran over to the cabinet and pulled out a rectangle shaped box and raced back to the bed.

"Help me turn her over, Severus."

Snape assisted Ginny in turning Hermione over so she was laying face up, her body stretched out on top of his, with her head resting on his chest. Ginny went to raise Hermione's dress, and seeing her lack of underwear her blood froze in her veins. Steeling herself, she pushed Hermione's legs up so her knees were bent and her legs spread. She was careful to leave Hermione's dress down far enough, so Professor Snape couldn't see what she was doing.

Seeing Snape's look of confusion, Ginny reached for the contents of the box and looked him in the eye, "It's a rape kit, Severus. I have to collect evidence for the Aurors." Snape fairly shook with rage. "Severus," she warned, "I need you to stay in control, Hermione needs you here now, with her, not out there pounding the life out of Crabbe. Besides, the Aurors seem to be having a hard time keeping Hagrid from ripping him apart." Snape took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as he looked down at Hermione's lovely, tear-stained face. His heart ached, when he considered what she had just endured. Sensing his attempt to remain calm, Ginny whispered, "That's better, Severus, thank you."

Ginny ran a swab on the inside of Hermione's Vagina, placed it in a container and sealed it. Then she inserted a long narrow tool partway into Hermione's vagina. Snape couldn't see what she was doing, but he didn't need to, he trusted Nurse Ginny's medical skill.

"The good news is that he didn't penetrate her far, there's some slight tearing but that looks to be a few days old," Ginny said as she looked up Snape with narrowed eyes. He looked away quickly hoping she didn't see the guilt written on his face. "However, it appears that her hymen is intact, so she's still a Virgin." Snape stared at Ginny in shock, before kissing Hermione on the top of her head thankful that neither he nor Crabbe had taken her virginity. "There are no signs of disease," Ginny said reading the display on the instrument, "and no semen present, so we won't have to run any tests for pregnancy. Thank God she was able to fight him off and get away from him."

"She didn't, get away by herself – Hagrid saved her." Snape whispered, his heart swelling with a sense of satisfaction when he once again pictured the sight of Hagrid shaking the life out of Crabbe. Although, he still had the uncontrollable urge to choke the life out of Crabbe, himself. Seeing the look on his face, Ginny reiterated, "I know you're angry, Severus, but Hermione needs you here with her now, just holding her, not out there punishing Mr. Crabbe."

Ginny sealed the kit and it disappeared from her hand. Then she used her wand to clean Hermione and pulled her legs back down. "I think she should stay here with you tonight, Severus. I don't think she should wake up alone. Don't worry..." she said holding up her hand to silence him, "I'll deal with Madam Pomfrey."

She assisted Snape in turning Hermione over so she was lying on top of him, like the first night he held her in his arms. Ginny covered Hermione with a sheet and then carefully reaching under the sheet, to maintain some of Hermione's dignity, she removed Hermione's dress, strapless bra and sandals. Everything was bagged before his eyes and then the bag disappeared. Leaving the sheet over Hermione's prone body, Ginny retrieved an extra blanket and covered both Severus and Hermione.

"She should have a gown." He murmured.

"She'll be okay, Severus, I don't want to jostle her anymore tonight." Ginny said as she turned to leave. Snape reached out to touch her arm, "Thank you Ginny. I'm glad my Hermione has such a caring friend like you."

There were tears in Ginny's eyes when she said, "You're welcome, Severus, thank heavens she has you. Something like this could…" She closed her eyes and then opened them. "Rape isn't about sexual attraction, or losing control, more often it's used to torture or humiliate and damage a woman."

Snape looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and felt an overwhelming desire to crush the life out of anyone who dare hurt her. Ginny closed the curtain behind her. Snape held Hermione as he heard Ginny explain to Madam Pomfrey her decision to let Hermione stay with the Professor for the night. Madam Pomfrey agreed with Ginny's decision, wholeheartedly, having seen the state Hermione was in when she ran past her. The older nurse vowed to keep people out of the Wing overnight so the Professor and Hermione could rest. Madam Pomfrey suggested that Ginny retire to her chambers and try to get some rest, herself.

Snape heard Hagrid's rough voice, and assumed he was speaking to Ginny out in the corridor. Unable to hear Ginny's soft reply, Snape smiled when he heard Hagrid exclaim over and over how glad he was that Hermione had Severus and that she would be safe now.

Snape thought back to his meeting with Crabbe. Anton Crabbe had intended to hurt Hermione all along. The pictures were just a ruse to get close to her and to put doubt in Snape's mind.

The more Snape thought about the pictures, the more he worried. He couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing in those photos…why had Hermione been so upset? He looked down at Hermione and made a command decision. Legilimency often required eye contact. However, in some cases, where the individuals shared a connection... Snape concentrated on entering her mind as he whispered over and over, "What did you tell Ron today, Hermione?" He repeated this over and over until he entered her mind and viewed her memory.

 _ **He recognized the restaurant where he had arranged, through Arthur Weasley, for the group to have lunch. Arthur was supposed to accompany them but must have sent Ron Weasley in his place. Ron and a lovely blond woman who he figured must be Gabrielle were sitting at the table down from Hermione, not realizing that their voices were carrying down to her.**_

" _ **You must speak with her, Ronald; it is ze only way to know for sure and put your mind at ease – before it is too late."**_

 _ **"Yes but I have no right..."**_

 _ **"Ronald," She gently chastised, "You are her friend...and her first love...do not let zis moment slip by or you will always blame yourself." She made a small tsk tsk sound. "She deserves to know zat you are happy and you must find out for yourself if she is truly happy with her choice in marrying ze Professor."**_

 _ **Ron sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "How did I ever get so blessed to marry such a wonderful creature?" Ron whispered. They set like that for several seconds, their eyes closed, foreheads pressed together as if reading each other's thoughts.**_

 _ **Then she giggled and said, "It is I who am blessed to find and be marrying not once but twice the man of my dreams – you have my heart Ronald Weasley."**_

Snape wanted to look away but couldn't. He felt like an intruder, hearing their love talk and suddenly realized that Hermione must have felt the same way in that moment. So far it didn't look like a lover's tryst…anything but.

 _ **"And you have my heart, Gabrielle Weasley." Ron said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.**_

 _ **He walked over to Hermione and held his hand out, asking her if she would join him for a walk. Hermione, at first reluctant, looked over at Gabrielle as if asking permission and, at Gabrielle's friendly nod, let Ron pull her to her feet.**_

 _ **Taking her hand in his, Ron and Hermione strolled up the hill, stopping as they reached the fence that bordered the restaurant's property.**_

 _ **Hermione looked out over the fence, out onto the open fields. "It is so lovely, out here. It reminds me of some of the places we camped that winter, when we were searching for a way to destroy Voldemort...except it was colder then." She laughed as the warm breeze stirred her sundress around her legs.**_

" _ **Why did you do it, Hermione?"**_

 _ **Hermione looked at Ron quickly, as if she was not sure of his meaning.**_

" _ **Why did you go back and save him? You didn't even tell us what you were doing. Didn't you trust us to help you?" Hermione bit her lip and turned away. She looked as if she was reluctant to answer, or perhaps searching for the right words.**_

 _ **Silence hung in the air for a few seconds and then Ron asked, "Are you marrying him because of me, Hermione…because of how I broke it off with you?" Hermione started to speak but Ron rushed on as if he had to get it all off his chest, "because if that is the only reason, I will never forgive myself." Ron ran a hand though his red hair in frustration and kicked a rock with his toe absentmindedly.**_

 _ **Hermione turned away and looked out over the field as if looking for guidance. She appeared to be having a struggle within herself and then seemingly making a decision turned back to Ron and whispered, "I'm marrying Severus because he is my destiny…the reason I exist". Ron started to speak again but Hermione pleaded with him to please listen. Taking a deep breath she said, "I made a promise to Dumbledore…"**_

" _ **Yes, yes, we all know about that…" he interrupted his voice sounding frustrated. "Saving a Half a Prince with a Princesses' kiss, blah, blah, blah, but…"**_

" _ **Please let me finish Ron, let me explain without you interrupting me."**_

 _ **Ron sighed loudly then crossed his arms and nodded for her to continue.**_

" _ **When I was at the Academy and received your letter breaking it off with me, I was upset…but part of me was also relieved. By holding on to you, I had been living a lie, Ron. When we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets, the last night of the war, I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But, then I kissed Severus and that kiss still burned on my tongue. I tried to put thoughts of the night I kissed Professor Snape out of my mind but not a day went by that I didn't think of him. After I saw his life in the Pensive and I realized that Dumbledore had trusted me to save him…and I had failed…I became obsessed. I thought of him every day, the sacrifices he made for a woman, who never truly loved or appreciated him, and it broke my heart. I thought of the boy he kept safe all those years simply because he was her son—the many times he kept us safe...kept me safe. I knew he had been cruel and hateful to me, in Potions Class, but none of that mattered. I so desperately wanted him to love me like that. I began dreaming of him every night. I refrained from taking a sleeping potion, in the beginning, because I couldn't resist the desire to see him." She was looking at Ron but seemed to be staring off into the distance as if reliving that time all over again. "His voice became the voice in my head that pushed me to succeed in the Academy, the voice that told me I deserved better when you left me for someone else, and the voice that comforted me when I cried in my sleep." She looked away then, with tears in her eyes. "Whenever there was a challenging potion to brew, I could almost feel him with me – guiding me. My successes were his successes because he had become a part of me, Ron, a part of my soul." Ron looked at her in shock, not sure what to say. "At night I would dream that I had been able to save him and then weep bitter tears in the morning when I realized once again—it was just a dream. I had failed, Ron. I had failed to save the only man I knew I could ever love, and it was destroying me!" She was crying now and Ron reached out for her, but she backed away out of his grasp. "No, you must understand what I went through Ron… the agony of loving someone who would always be just beyond my reach. I knew it wasn't rational to be so obsessed with a dead man, but I couldn't help myself. I felt his presence everywhere and it felt as if I were going mad. Even on the hilltops, collecting supplies for my potions, I would hear his voice on the wind and when I turned towards his voice, I fully expected to see him standing there!" She was crying harder now, almost to the point of hysterics as Ron stood with his hands at his sides—witnessing a Hermione he had never seen before—her voice hoarse with raw emotion. "Don't you see, Ron? When I heard that he had survived, that he had awakened and wanted to see me, I had to go to him. I had to find a way to be with him, to be near him and never let him go. Kingsley mentioned the marriage law and I saw it as my chance. It was my one chance, Ron, to make sure I would never lose him again. Even if he despised me and couldn't stand the sight of me, one night a week he'd have to touch me and I could pretend, if only for that moment in time, that he loved me the way I had so desperately loved him—for so very long!" She stood there facing Ron, with her arms wrapped around her body, sobbing uncontrollably.**_

 _ **Stunned at such raw emotion, Ron reached out and swiftly pulled her to his chest in a comforting hug and held her tightly as she cried—patting her on the back until her gut wrenching sobs subsided. She clung to him fiercely as she laid her head on his shoulder, physically spent.**_

 _ **Still holding her, Ron cleared his throat, "Well, uhm…I was going to tell you that I'd found my soul mate too, but my story is not as…ah, dramatic as yours."**_

 _ **Hermione laughed and pushed him away, stepping back out of his reach. Wiping at her eyes she said, "Merlin's beard, I'm a mess. I don't know what Severus sees in me. I'm lucky he doesn't run from Hogwarts screaming whenever I get near him."**_

 _ **Ron looked at her incredulously, "No way, not a chance." Hermione looked at him questioningly and he continued, "If what Ginny says about him being…" He paused for effect and trying to imitate Ginny's voice said, "Absolutely GAGA" his voice returning to normal, "Over you, then you have nothing to worry about. Besides…" he said nudging her on the shoulder, "Except for my Gabrielle, you are the prettiest woman I've ever seen. Snape would be bonkers not to want to show up everywhere with you on his arm. Why the old git should be down on his knees everyday thanking creation…" seeing her look at him with her arms crossed, Ron stammered sheepishly, "Oh sorry Hermione, I guess he's your old git now and you don't want anyone saying that about him." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and laughed. She used her wand to remove the trace of tears on her face, so no one would know she had been crying.**_

" _ **I'm really glad you're happy, Ron. Gabrielle is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside." Hermione said, taking his arm as they started back down the hill where the others were waiting.**_

" _ **Thanks, Hermione that means a lot to me. I'm glad now that you were able to save Snape. I'd hate to think what would have happened to your state of mind...I mean, you said you were going mad...uhm, look, I just hope you know that no matter what...we'll always be friends." Ron finished sheepishly as she looked up at him, in admiration.**_

" _ **We'll be friends forever, Ron...always."**_

Snape slipped out of her mind and realized he had tears running down his face. The raw emotions he felt radiating off of Hermione had touched him down in his very soul. To be so totally loved by someone that they were obsessed over you! His heart ached when he thought of what she went through; the longing and heartache she described. He could hardly believe that he'd once thought of himself as obsessed over his love of Lily. However, compared to what he just witnessed, his love for Lily was nothing more than a misguided crush. If he had died and stayed with Lily, Hermione would have, no doubt, slipped into madness and suffered a fate worse than death. He gasped. Those were Lily's words exactly… _he would be given a chance to save her from a fate worse than death._ Surely, dying would be more welcome than the torture she'd endured, alone, at the Academy. Remembering the picture from her folder, Snape realized he was the reason for that look of sadness and loss, upon her lovely face.

He decided that when Hermione awoke, he would confess to her what he had witnessed in her mind, beg for her forgiveness, and present her with the pictures Crabbe had given him. He would ask her to hold on to the last photo that showed her and Ron gazing at each other adoringly. He now realized it was a photo of two people who had let go of the past and had given each other permission to be happy.

Merlin's Beard! When did he become so understanding and sensitive to another person's feelings? He had to admit, though, thinking back…since the moment he woke from his comma, he could think of nothing else but this woman who was sleeping in his arms. At first extremely angry, bitter and full of resentment, he had been intent on punishing her, but somehow from that very first night, this beautiful woman had slipped into his heart. What was this power Hermione had over him? An epiphany hit him, and he felt as if he had been physically punched in the gut.

Severus Snape, from the House of Slytherin—who also happened to be the meanest Professor Hogwarts had ever known—was madly, deeply and with every fiber of his being, in love with Hermione Granger, from the House of Gryffindor.


	11. Chapter 11

Early morning sunlight streamed through the windows of Hogwarts casting a ray of light against the curtain surrounding their bed. Snape had already awakened and was trying to form the words to express to Hermione, how he felt. Hermione slowly became aware that she was not in her own bed, and it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It reminded her of the morning she woke up in Severus' arms, in St Mungo's. Sensing that she was awake, Severus kissed her on top of her head and wished her "Good Morning" in his deep, sexy voice that she loved so much. He had a way of speaking slowly, in his deep sensual voice – while trying to make a point – that almost made it sound like he was making love to every word. She moaned and kissed him on his shoulder, where her head was currently resting. She felt him smile against her hair.

Spotting her bag on the bedside table, she reached in and grabbed her mints popping one in her mouth. He indicated he would like one as well. She slipped one in his mouth and put the mints back into her bag, shivering with anticipation. Surely asking for a mint implied that he intended to kiss her. Gripping his shoulders, she slid herself up higher onto his body so she could look down into his face, enjoying the feel of his hospital gown on her bare skin. She looked down at him smiling and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips when she froze...bare skin? Snape couldn't understand her change in demeanor until she said, "Severus, why am I naked?"

"You don't remember, Hermione?" Snape asked, slightly alarmed.

Suddenly, Hermione groaned and pressed her face next to his. "That son of a dragon tried to rape me. Damn I was so stupid…I had no right to go off alone with him…I didn't think…."

Snape quickly rolled Hermione over in one swift movement, resulting in him being on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows straddling her shoulders.

"No Hermione." He chastised her sharply, and then softened his voice. "Do not blame yourself. He had no right to touch you. There was no way you could have known what he was planning. I should have known the moment that snake gave me those pictures and said you were being unfaithful to me, that he was up to no good. I should have…"

"What pictures?" Hermione asked quickly, looking up into his dark, smoldering eyes. "What pictures, Severus? May I see them?"

Snape reached around Hermione's head and withdrew the pictures from underneath the pillow and placed them in her hand. She stretched her arms up over her head and looked at the pictures one by one, a slight smile on her face. This shift of position caused a gap between their bodies and Snape shivered when he looked down and saw her perfect breasts and flat abdomen. Hermione was oblivious to his admiring gaze, as she flipped through the pictures. He struggled to keep his mind from wandering into forbidden territory.

Snape snapped his attention back to the present moment when he heard Hermione say, "These were taken at the restaurant, yesterday morning. We had such a good time. Why would he give you these, they're just me and Ron…" She got to the picture where she was crying and Ron was holding her. She looked at him with such a sad smile and said, "We need to talk about the conversation taking place in this picture."

"Hermione, wait…" Snape interrupted, as he looked down into her warm, brown eyes. "There's something I have to tell you, something I'm not proud of…. Last night I entered your mind without permission and..."

She placed her hand on his lips to silence him. "I know...I saw you there." At his look of confusion, she continued, "I was dreaming that I was at Hogwarts when the dream suddenly changed. I was back at the restaurant and I saw you standing there, watching my memory play out." She closed her eyes as a tear slid out and ran down towards the pillow.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry…I had no right," Snape whispered, fearing that she would not be able to forgive him for intruding into her mind without permission.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm glad you witnessed it, and even though it was embarrassing, I'm glad you were able to hear how much I needed you…how much...I love you."

She looked up at him shyly as if trying to read his expression. It suddenly occurred to him that this was the part where she expected him to run from Hogwarts screaming. He needed to tell her that scenario was nowhere near the truth. He had to show her how he felt. Words failing him, his lips captured hers in a hungry, demanding kiss. Overcome by desire, she returned his kiss hungrily and entwined her hands in his hair forcing his mouth down harder upon hers. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slide inside; their tongues danced together as she wrapped her legs around him and began grinding her pelvis against his hardness. She extracted her fingers from his hair and pulled him down on top of her, running her nails up and down his back. He knew he wasn't a slight man, but she didn't seem to mind having his weight pressed down on her. He was beginning to go mad feeling her nails dig into his skin. I occurred to him that his briefs and a thin sheet were the only things between their bodies. He was sure he could feel her wet cunt pressing against his stiff cock. He inhaled sharply and recognized the scent of her arousal.

She cried out in a husky whisper, "Take me Severus, please, if you've ever loved me...fuck me, fuck me now. I need you so bad. Please…please…." Caught up in the moment and not wanting her to doubt his love, he lifted his hips and using his right hand, shoved the sheets down and released his throbbing cock from his briefs. Snape slid his shaft up and down her wet slit a few times, causing her to tremble violently, and knew if he didn't do something soon, she was going to go insane. Hermione whimpered at the anticipation of what was to come. "Please, Severus, please..."

He thumbed his erection and was preparing to slide it inside her when he heard Ginny approaching quickly, while hissing, "No! No! No!"

He pulled his briefs back over his cock as Ginny appeared behind the curtain. Reaching under the blankets, Ginny grabbed Hermione around the waist and withdrew her out from under him and stood her on her feet in one swift movement. Snape was once again amazed at how strong Nurse Ginny was. She grabbed a hospital robe and wrapped it around Hermione to cover her nakedness, the quick glimpse of which, Snape couldn't help but appreciate – Hermione had a lovely body.

"Just one more day Hermione and you will be a married woman. It will make your wedding night so much more meaningful. Trust me, you'll thank me later." Ginny threw a withering look over her shoulder at the Professor making his cock go limp. Yes, Nurse Ginny definitely scared the shit out of him.

Hermione leaned heavily on her friend as Ginny led her away. He could hear Hermione quietly sobbing, "But I want him so much, Ginny. I want to feel him inside me." Snape's cock sprang back to life hearing Hermione speak of her need for him.

"I know, I know, sweetie." Ginny was telling her "but it's only one more day and you want your first time to be special…don't you?"

He heard Hermione agree with her and thank her for stopping them, just in time. Yes, Snape thought – and not for the first time – that Ginny was a bad influence on his Hermione.

Snape lay back in bed and tried to ignore his pulsating cock. Suddenly, he remembered—thanks to Tippy—he now had his wand hidden under his mattress. He pushed the sheet and his briefs down to his knees, giving him complete access, as he grabbed his cock in his right hand and began pumping his shaft in sure, even strokes. It was early still, but he tried to keep his moans to a minimum as he fucked his hand. He didn't want Madam Pomfrey to arrive, think he was in pain and feel the need to come check on him. He was remembering how Hermione had practically begged him to fuck her, only moments ago. His breathing became ragged and he thrust his hips in rhythm with his slick hand as it slid up and down his blood-engorged cock. He began trembling and his breathing quickened as his orgasm was quickly approaching. When it finally hit, he clamped his left hand over his mouth to muffle his roar of triumph as his back bowed off the bed and his seed shot up in a high arc up to his chest. He fell back down upon the bed and lay gasping as he fought to regain his composure. He was still trembling from the experience as he reached for his wand and cleaned up the evidence of his mind-blowing release.

Later that morning, he sat in his bedside chair, trying to decide if he should summon Tippy to deliver a message to Hermione. He wanted to assure Hermione that she was well worth the wait, and he respected her last-minute decision to wait until they were married before having sex with him for the first time? He grimaced when he remembered it was actually Nurse Ginny's interference, which prompted Hermione to wait; however, he wouldn't win any points by pointing that out.

Maybe Hermione would return today, and walk with him out onto the terrace. His pleasant thoughts of snogging her on the terrace were interrupted when he heard footsteps approach and Harry Potter's voice announce to the room that he was there to "claim" the Professor. Madam Pomfrey spoke a few words with Harry and then pulled back the curtain so she could hand him his daily vial of potion. Snape drank the treatment from the vial Madam Pomfrey handed him as Potter waited patiently. Madam Pomfrey took the empty vial back from him and declared that he was good as new, before leaving the two men to speak in private.

Snape turned to bid Harry a good morning and was surprised to see him holding a set of black robes in his arms.

"I picked these up for you yesterday from the robe maker. He had your size on file and was able to prepare you a set of robes just like you use to wear while skulking around the castle." Harry said with a smirk.

"I never skulked, Potter," Snape said with a sneer. "Well, maybe a little," Snape said with a smirk. "What do I owe you?" He asked, accepting the robes that Harry placed in his arms.

"Nothing, Professor, it's the least I could do, for everything you've done for us. I tried to chip in for the ceremony, but the Ministry wouldn't allow it…on your orders."

Snape ran his hand over the material, loving the way it felt under his hands.

Noticing the reverent way Snape touched the robes, Harry smiled and said, "I'll give you a moment to get dressed and then we have a busy day. Your treatments are finished so Madam Pomfrey is releasing you into my care."

Snape looked up quickly and replied, "I'm released? Wait, what busy day? I want to see Hermione."

Harry feigned great remorsefulness and said, "Oh, sorry pal. Molly's orders; no one gets to see the brides until tomorrow, at the wedding—bad luck and all."

Snape sputtered in indignation, "Of all the crazy, ridiculous notions…"

Harry threw his hands up in mock surrender and stepped backwards until he was outside the curtains. "Oh yeah," he said from the other side of the curtain, "Madam Pomfrey said to let her know if you need her assistance in getting showered and dressed." He heard Harry's unmistakable snicker.

Snape jumped out of his chair and wrapped his robe tightly around his hospital gown. He stowed his wand up his sleeve, before grabbing a clean pair of briefs, the robes Harry had provided and started to storm past Harry toward the showers. Harry reached out and placed black socks and dress shoes on the pile of clothes in Snape's arms.

Grunting his thanks, Snape, proceeded to the showers, thinking he was a grown-ass man and the last thing he needed was for Madam Pomfrey to see him in the same uncompromising situations that Nurse Ginny had.

While showering, Snape reveled in the feel of the warm water flowing over his head and down his back—no more "supervised" baths for him. He felt like a new man. The treatment had really done the trick. He felt like his old self again, back to his full strength. Hell, the fact that he'd just been ready to fuck the hell out of Hermione was proof that he was felling stronger. Hermione… He gripped his cock in the shower and thought about all the delicious things he was going to do to her tomorrow night, when as Ginny put it, he'd be allowed to make Hermione's night more meaningful.

Snape dressed in the robes, loving how the coat buttoned up to his neck hiding his scars. He also loved the feel of the sleeves that came down to his palms. He slipped on the socks and shoes liking how everything felt on him. He had missed wearing real clothes. He'd felt so overexposed in the flimsy hospital gown. Checking to see that he'd done a good job on shaving his face and drying his hair, he tucked his wand up his sleeve; he was ready to face his busy day with Potter. Molly be damned, he was going to try to find a way to see Hermione today. Merlin's beard, how he craved that girl; it would be enough if he could just see her—know that she was alright.

Satisfied with his appearance, Snape exited the bathrooms and walked down the long corridor, observing the same pictures that had hung on the walls when he used to, as Harry put it, skulk around the corridors at night trying to catch students out of bed. All the time he wasted roaming the halls could have been spent, he thought with a devilish smile on his face, lying in Granger's arms. He came to a sudden stop when he considered his last train of thought. Granger would have only been 16 or 17 at the time. Not that she was much older now, but at 16 it wouldn't have been proper for him to... Besides, what would he have done? Slipped into Gryffindor's Common Room, climbed into bed with Miss Granger and after erecting a silencing charm, spread her legs and... No! He forbade himself to think those thoughts. Miss Granger was the brightest student he had ever taught and he had been deplorable to her. If he knew then what he knew now, instead of chastising her he would have…what? Stormed over to her in Potions class, pulled her up from her chair and planted a firm kiss on her mouth? He stood there in the corridor, chuckling at the scandal that would have rocked Hogwarts. Merlin help him if he'd been caught in her bed. Of course, he had been such an ass to her that had she awakened, and found him in bed with her, she would have undoubtedly become a hysterical, screaming girl. Whereas now, given the chance...she would ravish him. He stood there in the Hallway thinking of the differences between then and now. He was pulled from his musings when he realized the paintings were staring at him and whispering about his demeanor. He thought he heard one of the paintings whisper about being saved by love. He looked up at a picture that portrayed several ladies dressed as ballerinas clasping their hands to their bosoms and swooning over him. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the unwanted attention, he sneered and continued on down the corridor.

He found Harry waiting for him in the front hall and was surprised as Harry handed him a walking stick.

"What's this?" He asked, eyeing it skeptically; "I'm not an invalid Harry"

"I know," said the younger man, "It's just in case you get tired, you know something to lean on."

Snape inspected the walking stick and said it looked like something Lucius would have used to strut around town with.

"It was Lucius' walking stick." Harry confirmed.

At Snape's look of surprise Harry continued, "Draco sent it over. He thought you should have it since, you and his dad were good friends, you know… back before everything got crazy. He thought you'd want something that used to belong to his dad, something to remember him by...I suppose."

Snape looked at the walking stick and felt his heart ache. He did remember a time, when Lucius had been the best friend he had in Slytherin. Tucking the stick under his arm, he motioned to Harry to lead the way and proceeded to follow him off the grounds of Hogwarts.

When they approached the Apparating point, Snape was surprised to see three Aurors waiting for them. Snape knew that Harry was currently working for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror and assumed they had come to speak to Harry regarding something. When they encircled them, Snape looked over at Harry, in alarm.

"They're here to accompany us into Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, not everyone has gotten use to the idea that you survived and have been cleared of all charges. Some of Voldemort's followers still blame you for undermining his bid for power, more so than they blame me...and the rest see you as a hero. Either way, we don't want to be mobbed." Harry looked apologetically at Snape as he held out his arm to him. Sighing heavily, he took hold of Harry's are as they Apparated to Hogsmeade.

There first stop was the robe shop where Snape had ordered the men's attire. The Auror's stood outside the shop, as if they expected a surge of wizarding folk to try and storm the building. Snape allowed the other men to be fitted, for their robes, and relaxed in a corner while he waited for his turn. Finally, it was his turn to be fitted for his ceremonial dress robe.

As he turned to inspect himself from different angles in the mirror, he heard the seamstress speak of how dashing Hagrid had looked, when he tried on his robes. He smirked when he heard the seamstress confess that a lot of fabric had been involved, in the making of Hagrid's Robes.

Snape was pleased with how well the robes looked on him. The waistcoat hung below his hips and buttoned all the way up, almost to his chin. It was made out of a black material that resembled satin. He complained about the length of the sleeves, since they barely reached his wrists. The seamstress stepped forward and with a quick wave of her wand, the sleeves lengthened to the center of Snape's palms. He could tell that the seamstress thought the sleeves were now too long; however, Snape declared them just right. The seamstress stepped back and Snape admired the ensemble some more. He hoped Hermione liked it. Hermione...

He gazed into the mirror lost in thought. He came back to his senses when he heard Harry clear his throat behind him and caught the reflection of his own ridiculous grin that had somehow appeared on his face, in contrast to his usual sneer or grimace. Merlin help him...he looked like a lovesick fool.

Harry cleared his throat again and remarked, "Hermione sends her love, Professor. The girls are at an undisclosed location today getting pampered with a spa treatment…my treat. Besides after what Hermione endured yesterday...well, I thought all the girls could use today to relax and focus on themselves."

Snape's smile slipped off his face as he nodded and stepped down from the platform to face Harry. "Speaking of yesterday, what is the ministry doing about Crabbe. If they would like I'd be more than happy too..."

Harry's eyes flew open wide at Snape's innuendo. "Mr. Crabbe is going to be committed. He's not in his right mind." Severus gave a small snort of indignation and Harry rushed on, "He blamed Hermione for his nephew's death; felt somehow she should have saved him...even though his nephew started the fire in the Room of Requirements and was responsible for his own death. Apparently, his other nephews were unaware of his plans to hurt Hermione and are adamant that he be held responsible for his actions against her. Snape looked at Harry in alarm, but Harry was quick to add, "No one knows that he tried to rape Hermione, except for me and the Aurors directly involved yesterday; and they have all taken a vow of silence. Mr. Crabbe is being charged with trying to kidnap her. He will be committed to the psych ward at St Mungo's. It turns out, he is very ill and they don't expect him to live long...that is why the ministry had rejected his contract to marry her, well that and the fact that they wanted me to..." Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable and turned away.

Sensing his discomfort, Snape changed the subject. "So there's no way for me to see Hermione today, I mean surely you can sneak me..." Harry was shaking his head, smiling at the Professor, "now, look who is sneaking around the corridors at night...up to no good."

Snape felt the color drain from his face. Could Potter have used Legilimency to see his thoughts, back at the castle? Did he witness Snape's fantasy about slipping into bed with Hermione...while she had still been a student at Hogwarts? He took a deep breath and felt his color return when he remembered—Potter sucked at Occlumency, which was the shielding of one's mind, so he definitely hadn't mastered the skill of Legilimency.

His attention snapped back to the present, when Harry said, "Hermione is fine, Professor. If it makes you feel any better she was trying to convince Mr. Weasley to sneak her back to see you today."

Hearing this news made Snape's Heart swell with glee; Hermione wanted to see him just as much as he longed to see her. He knew he must be grinning from ear to ear; however, he was powerless to stop it...that is, until Weasley opened his big mouth.

Snape didn't realize Ron Weasley was standing next to them until Ron said, "Man he's got it bad...the love fairy has bit him right on the ass."

Sneering at Weasley, and remembering what he'd seen of Hermione's memory, Snape replied "No worse than you Weasley." At Weasley's look of confusion, Snape realized his mistake. He didn't want the man to know he'd seen Hermione's memory, of their private conversation. "Uhm...Hermione tells me you and Gabrielle are very much in love and..." he added quickly, "She couldn't be happier for you."

Ron starred off into space with a goofy grin on his face and Snape rolled his eyes at him, hoping he didn't look that goofy when he thought of Hermione; although he realized, he probably did. Scowling, he retreated to the dressing room and redressed in his own robes, carefully hanging the wedding robes up and handing them to the seamstress on the way out the door.

"I want to stop by the book store and get Hermione a gift," Snape announced to no one in particular. Harry smiled as he led the way, and the rest of the group followed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Snape was thumbing through the book he'd picked up at the book store. It was a history of the war. He was surprised that Hermione hadn't mentioned that a book, regarding the war, had been published. He quickly skimmed through the section that talked about how cunning and brave he was, fighting for a love, long lost. He looked over the top of the book and glared at Harry. Merlin's beard, was there no one that boy hadn't blabbed his memories to?

Catching his eye, Harry stopped slurping his soup, "What?" Seeing the title of the book in the Professor's hands, Harry blushed and set his soup spoon down. "Oh, that...Uhm, well you were dead and I was trying to clear your name, after all..." Suddenly Harry blurted, "Hey, I just remembered. There's a whole chapter on Hermione, calling her the "Heroine of the War." It's pretty accurate too, although they downplayed the fact that she and Ron, well you know, liked each other." They thought the book would sell more copies if guys thought Hermione was...available."

"Is that so?" Snape said slowly still narrowing his eyes at Harry. Feeling vindicated, Harry started in on his soup again.

Snape returned to his book and located the chapter on Hermione. He poured over the entire chapter, ignoring the waitress who offered him a drink refill, ignoring the curious eyes of those who had just learned he had survived, even ignoring Harry as he asked Snape if he was okay. Snape was too engrossed in the story – too memorized by the photos. Even with grime on her face, his Hermione was heart-stopping beautiful. There was a picture that boy named Creavy must have taken. Snape had been asking the students of Hogwarts if they knew of Harry's whereabouts when Harry himself stepped out and confronted him. The picture he was looking at showed the members of the Order of the Phoenix, right after they burst through the doors, and standing in front was Hermione. His breath caught in his throat and even Ron stopped eating to look at him. Snape loving touched the picture of Hermione; standing there looking past the Harry in the picture, towards him. She had such a look of disappointment on her face. His face lit up in a huge smile, which caused Ron to drop his spoon in shock, as he imagined what he would have done...had he known then what he knew now. He could picture it in his mind. He would remove an empty vial or flask, whatever was at his disposal, from his pocket and very slowly let Potter see him put his memories in the vial. Then he would pocket his wand and hand the vial to Harry, before walking slowly towards the Order, stopping directly in front of Hermione, and announce that he was surrendering. His smile widened when he envisioned snatching Hermione up against him and Apparating himself away with her in his arms before anyone could stop him. Of course, he'd put something in the vial that would show Harry that he loved Hermione and was taking her somewhere far away...to keep her safe. Instantly his face fell. If he'd done that, he would have scared the crap out of her. Unless, of course, he thought smiling again...she also knew then what she knows now. He laughed with glee and looked up to see the shocked look on Potter and Weasley's faces. He quickly made his expression somber and placed the book back in his sack along with the journal and unlimited-ink quill he had purchased for Hermione. He couldn't wait to show her the book and see what she thought about his scenario.

Snape begrudgingly forced himself to eat some soup and part of a sandwich, after Harry threatened to tell Hermione that he had refused to eat lunch. Snape smiled serenely when he said he wasn't scared of Hermione, and then looked at them apprehensively when he admitted that it was Nurse Ginny who scared the crap out of him. Harry and Ron both swallowed hard, and nodded in agreement, each having been on the receiving end of her hexes.

They returned to Hogwarts after lunch and Harry asked Snape to go for a walk with him; implying that he wanted to discuss something very important with him. Snape desperately wanted to hide himself away and think about Hermione, but he knew Potter would nag him to death if he didn't hear what the man had to say. He called to Tippy who appeared and agreed to take their purchases to their respective rooms.

Snape and Harry walked in silence until they found themselves near the lake. Harry sat on the bench, and Snape sat down next to him. Snape started to ask what had been so important when Harry blurted, "When did you first suspect you were in love with Hermione?"

The question took Snape by surprise, "I, well, I..."

Harry laughed, "No use trying to hide it old man, it's written all over your face..."

Snape's face fell when Harry referred to him as an old man, and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sorry..." Harry said sheepishly, "Now, please answer the question."

"Not that it's any of your business, Potter, but I guess that first night when she came to see me, in the hospital."

"Thought so..." Harry said looking away.

"Why, what does it matter to you?"

"What do you know about the Legend of the Phoenix Tears?" Harry asked quietly.

Snape shrugged his shoulders and recited what he knew, "The tears have the magical ability to heal snake bites."

"And..." Harry asked.

"And, what Potter? What are you getting at?"

Harry looked back out at the water and asked, "Do you remember my second year at Hogwarts, when Ginny found Tom Riddle's diary and we opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and nodded that he did, in fact, remember. Harry continued. "I was bitten by the snake and Dumbledore sent Faulkes to put tears on my wound." Snape nodded again, as if to say everyone knew that. "Well Ginny was so grateful, she kissed me." He looked at Snape to see if he was following and realized he wasn't. "I wiped my arm across my face and had the tears on my lips when she kissed me…"

Snape shook his head showing he still didn't understand.

Harry sighed and continued, "The night that Voldemort killed me, I went somewhere; it looked like the train station, except it was a whole lot cleaner and emptier. Dumbledore was there. He told me that I could go back or I could pass on. He knew Ginny was pulling me back. It was then that he told me of the legend. You see the legend of the tears says that a virgin's kiss, when combined with the tears, makes them that much more powerful and creates an unexpected bond. I'd like to say I returned to finish what I started, to destroy Voldemort, but that's not the reason. The reason was the strong pull Ginny had on me. I knew I could never be happy without her. It seemed that I craved her like a man craves air. By kissing me, that night in the chamber, Ginny bound us together. After that moment…there could never be anybody but Ginny, and Ginny will never be able to be with anyone but…Professor, Professor, wait!" Harry yelled, but Snape was already running towards the castle.

Snape slammed open the door to the Headmaster's office, out of breath from running all the way from the water's edge. He'd heard Harry call out to him but he couldn't stop...he had to get here and confront…

"How could you!" He yelled, leaning against the doorway. The room was empty since McGonagall had left to attend to some students in the hospital wing. But Snape was not talking to her; he was speaking to the portrait hanging on the wall.

"Hello Severus, my boy!" the Dumbledore in the painting called out as if no time had passed since the last time they were in the office together. "I was wondering when you were finally going to come see me. Minerva told me about you and Hermione, I couldn't be happier…."

"Happier! Happier!" Snape fairly screamed. "You tricked her; you tricked her into saving me and bound her to me, taking away her free will..." He was leaning against the doorframe, heartbroken and sobbing. It reminded the Dumbledore in the painting of the last time Severus had come to his office crying over his inability to save Lily.

"I should have known," he said bitterly to the painting. "I should have known she would never willingly love me…look at me…and look at her." Severus slid to the floor and putting his head down onto his bent knees said for the second time in his life, "I wish I were dead."

Dumbledore called his name but Severus refused to look up. Finally Dumbledore said, "You've seen her memories…."

"Yes, yes, I've seen them…I saw how you gave her the vial and told her about the stupid kiss. Harry just told me about how it bound him and Ginny together. I didn't want that for Hermione, she deserves so much better than me." Snape sobbed, still refusing to look up. "What did you think would happen to her if I hadn't survived? Did you ever think of that? It didn't work right away and she thought she'd failed…your stupid trick almost drove her mad." He wailed as he finally looked up at the painting, full of despair, "I should have known, I should have known it was something like this that caused her to want me...wretched, horrible me." He laid his head back on his knees feeling like his whole world was falling apart. His heart was breaking and he feared what would happen when Hermione found out the truth about the legend of the tears.

"Severus, tell me, what did Hermione show you?"

"What does it matter? It's all going to be over as soon as she finds out…" Snape said, looking back up at the painting.

"It matters a great deal Severus; please tell me quickly, what did she show you?"

"I saw you here, in this very office, give her a vial and tell her about the wretched kiss."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore whispered.

"Is that all?" Snape hissed. "That was enough to send her on her quest."

"No Severus, there was more, Hermione and I had many discussions after that night. I'm not sure why she chose not to show you."

"Chose to show me…she had no choice, I…"

"No Severus, Hermione is a very bright witch, the brightest of her age. She only showed you what she felt safe showing you. Maybe even a little of something she was hoping you would see, but she did not show you everything."

Severus leaned his head back against the doorframe and considered what Dumbledore had just told him.

"There's a reason Hermione blocked that portion of her memory, but for your sake and hers, I think you need to see it."

"I can't see Hermione until tomorrow and then it will be too late."

"Get the pensive out and put it on the desk, Severus, please you must see this. It's important, and I think it will explain a lot of things."

Severus slowly pulled himself off the floor, retrieved the pensive, and placed it on the Headmaster's desk.

"There is a small vial on the third shelf, in the glass cabinet." Dumbledore said, nodding his head towards the large glass cabinet. "It is marked with Hermione's name. Go ahead, Severus, it's time you knew the whole truth."

Snape located the vial, poured the contents into the pensive and watched the pearly liquid as it swirled around in the bowl. Taking a deep breath, he bent over and submerged his face in the swirling liquid and felt the familiar sensation of falling through the air. He landed on solid ground, and realized he was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was nighttime and Dumbledore was leaning against the railing admiring the stars; however, he wasn't alone. Someone was standing in the shadows, but Snape couldn't see who it was.

"Is it done?" Dumbledore called out softly.

"Yes, Sir, I've put it where he will be sure to find it." Snape was shocked, when he realized it was Hermione's voice. She stepped out of the shadows, and he saw right away it was definitely her. She was dressed in what appeared to be a sleeping robe, her hair hanging loose down her back but much shorter than it was now.

She walked over to where Dumbledore stood and leaned against the railing with him. "I forgot to ask, how is your hand?"

And I forgot to ask Miss Granger, "How is your heart?"

Granger looked away bitterly, "What does it matter, he doesn't even know I'm alive." She shook her head in disbelief, "Sometimes when I work really hard to do something clever in his class, I hold my breath thinking, just once," she began to cry "Just once he can acknowledge me as a human being. He can see that I'm every bit as good at potions as his precious Slytherin's, and maybe, just maybe tell me…" Her voice faded away as fought to control her tears.

Dumbledore reached out his good hand and placed it on her arm and patted it gently. She placed her hand on his and said through her tears, "I'm so selfish, here you are dying a slow painful death and I'm crying over a man who will never love me. God I'm so pathetic!" She pulled her hand away and cried out to the night angrily, "he's a teacher for Merlin's sake and I'm a student. What was I thinking...letting this happen? Whatever made me think he could ever care about me?"

"You don't live as long as I have Miss Granger, and not see that Love doesn't care to make sense, it only longs for what it wants. There are dark days ahead and I believe Severus should know how you have come to care for him. Your love may be just what it takes to save him."

Hermione gave a small laugh and wiped at her tears. "And what Headmaster…beg him to marry me, a seventeen year old girl? He can't even stand to look at me." She laughed bitterly, "He'd probably deduct a hundred points from Gryffindor just for the way I stare at him—watch him when he's not looking. The way he stirs the ingredients, his hands…" She turned towards the stairs preparing to descend. "No Headmaster…I can't tell him now. He has too much of a burden to bear. I will just wait for the right time, and hope for the day, when I can prove my love to him."

"Did you do as I asked and research the Legend of the Phoenix Tears, Miss Granger…what of the legend?" She turned at the edge of the stairs and replied, "A Fairy tale, headmaster…nothing more, nothing is predetermined, we must all chose our fate in this world. I want him safe, I'll do anything…even if it means letting him go, never knowing how I feel…Good Night Headmaster, thank you for being a good listener, especially to a young woman's hope of love…."

Dumbledore turned back to the railing and whispered, "Love always hopes, Miss Granger…"

Severus pulled back from the pensive and fell into a heap on the floor. He knew that what he'd just witnessed had occurred a few nights before he climbed the tower and killed Dumbledore.

Still lying on the floor, he turned his head towards the Headmaster's painting and whispered, "Why did you never tell me?"

"It was not my place to tell, Severus. Hermione struggled many years with her feelings for you. It began the night you shielded her from Lupin when he became a werewolf. After that, well…Miss Granger was only able to see the good in you. No matter what you did, or said, in her heart she always believed you were a better man than you let on. The real question is…" Dumbledore paused to ensure he had the Professor's complete attention. "Are your feelings for her real or are they a result of the legend? If anyone fears the answer to that question…it is Miss Granger. You see, she came to visit me, the night she returned from the Academy. She had just spent the day with you at St Mungo's and was wearing your engagement ring. You showed her unusual kindness that day and she had begun to fear it was due to the influence of the tears. She realized that her feelings for you had never changed, in fact, they had become stronger. She struggled with the concept that you were beginning to care for her, against your will. She lay on the floor and wept, almost on the very spot where you lay now. That's when I told Miss Granger something I should have told her from the very beginning."

Severus sat up and leaned against the desk, Dumbledore having his full attention now.

"The tears only magnify what is already there. If two people have hate towards one another, than that is what will be enhanced. If pray tale, Hermione and the Draco of her youth had shared the tears, I feel they would have done harm to each other."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Severus, somewhere inside you, before the tears, you had begun to think differently about Miss Granger. Think Severus, think back…was there ever a time where you didn't think, negatively, about Miss Granger? Maybe at some point you started seeing her differently?"

Severus didn't have to think hard, he knew when it had happened.

"What, what is it?" Dumbledore demanded, seeing Snape's look of realization.

"Occlumency, the Occlumency training I gave Potter. We spent hours together, he wasn't very good at shielding his mind. I was able to use Legilimency to see every memory, experience every feeling…"

Dumbledore watched him from the painting as the memories came back to Snape. "No matter what…Hermione was always there for him. She was his lifeline. I saw how wonderful it must be to have a loyal friend like that and I wanted her…I mean her friendship, her…hell who am I kidding, I wanted her. I wanted her the way Potter had her…to be able to talk to Miss Granger and trust her with my secrets the way Potter did. I wanted to lay my head on her shoulder and have her tell me what must be done to make everything all right. The night Lupin transformed into a Werewolf and lunged at us, I shielded them with my body. Lupin swiped at us and we all fell backwards. As Miss Granger fell to the ground, still clutching my arm, I realized she was concerned for my welfare. I saw the look of fear in her eyes...not fear of the werewolf, but fear that I had been hurt. After all I had done to make her life miserable...she still cared about me...about my safety. She attempted to run after Potter, when he chased off after Sirius, but I grabbed hold of Miss Granger and held onto her tightly. For some reason, I suddenly could not bear the thought of her being hurt. I felt more protective of her, in that moment, more so than my concern for Potter."

Snape had stood up from off the floor and was leaning on the corner of the desk with his arms crossed, and continued speaking quietly. "The night I went to deliver the sword to Potter, I knew they were in the Forrest of Dean, but I wasn't exactly sure where. So I reached out with my mind and connected with him. He was thinking of Hermione and how sad she was. He knew it was the effect of the locket but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to make her happy again. I saw them dancing in his mind. He had taken her in his arms and danced with her, trying to cheer her up and Merlin help me, for a brief moment I wished it could have been me dancing with her, trying to cheer her up and give her hope, holding her in my arms trying to shut out the world…." He drifted into silence, lost in his thought of that time. How he had read Potter's mind and then after leaving the sword in the water for Potter to find, he returned to the camp and reached out to Hermione's mind. That was the first time he'd seen her touch herself. She was lying in the tent alone, using her hand to bring herself to orgasm trying to find some level of release. In her mind, she was fantasizing about a dark-haired man, who was holding her down and fucking the hell out of her. He remembered how aroused he had become, while observing that fantasy. He withdrew from her mind when he heard Potter approaching with someone and realized that Weasley had returned. He brought his mind back to the present moment and stood up, feeling every bit his age.

"What are you going to say to Hermione, Severus?"

"What do you mean?" He asked wearily.

"Well, you can either tell her what we discussed, what I showed you, or you can say nothing and keep this secret from her…forever."

Severus looked at Dumbledore who happened to be looking back at him over his spectacles.

"No, there have been too many secrets. With Hermione, I don't feel as if I have to keep secrets from her."

"Then you are a lucky man, Severus…a good woman is worth her weight in rubies."

Snape returned the memory to the empty vial and stored it back in the cabinet, before placing the pensieve back inside its cabinet. He turned around and addressed the Headmaster's Portrait, "Thank you, Headmaster, for always believing in me and trusting me, for providing the cure to save me, and caring enough to share this information with me tonight."

Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile, "There's hope for you yet, Severus. I must say though, Harry is right…Hermione looks good on you."

Snape chuckled and left the office feeling lighter than when he came in.


	13. Chapter 13

Snape walked down the corridor towards Hogwarts' Guest Quarters. It consisted of a common room, four separate bedrooms and two bathrooms. This was where special visitors or guest speakers stayed, while visiting Hogwarts. As Hogwarts was closed for the summer, the guest quarters was being used to house the grooms.

When he heard he would be bunking with Potter and Weasley, Snape had practically begged McGonagall to let him stay in his old teaching quarters. However, McGonagall was quick to inform him that his quarters, as well as Nurse Ginny's quarters, were being redecorated to accommodate the married couples and wouldn't be ready until tomorrow night.

The girls were staying at an "undisclosed" location. Snape had a feeling they were all safely tucked away at the Burrow. Hell, he'd even stay at the Burrow, if it meant he could be close to Hermione.

He breathed out a depressed sigh as he repeated the password, which McGonagall had provided and stepped into the common room. He was immediately accosted by Potter and Weasley.

"Damn it, Professor, where have you been?" Harry practically shouted, "We've been worried sick about you. I didn't have my map or I'd have known…"

"Relax Potter," Snape grumbled, dropping into the nearest chair, "I'm in no mood for…"

"Well, you better get in the mood, real quick, mate," Ron said angrily. "We've got thirty minutes to get down to the Great Hall before McGonagall has our asses, not to mention what Hermione would have done to us, if we'd shown up without you."

"Hermione? What are you talking about, Weasley?" Snape said as he ran his hand through his jet-black hair, in frustration.

"Uhmm..." Harry said sheepishly, "I was kidding about not seeing the girls until tomorrow. We're actually going to see them tonight at the rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Snape asked in shock as if he'd never heard the word before.

"Yes, rehearsal…" Ron said heatedly, "Do you actually think the Ministry would throw a big wedding, invite hundreds of people, and not have a practice run, beforehand?"

Snape looked from one face to another, "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, before bolting up the stairs.

"You're room is the last one on the right," Ron yelled up the stairs, "You got 20 minutes to get ready, mate, or we're leaving you behind, no matter if Hermione does jinx us."

Severus was ready in 15 minutes and had started pacing back and forth; nagging the other two to hurry up or they'd be left behind.

"No doing, mate" Ron replied smugly, buttoning his robe and smoothing his hair down. "You can't show up without us. We have to arrive together, McGonagall's rules."

Snape sneered at him and thought, just watch how fast I leave your ass, Weasley.

Harry and Ron had to run to keep up with Snape as he glided towards the Great Hall, his cape billowing out behind him. When he was younger, Harry use to think that Snape charmed his cape so it would billow the way it did. However, now he realized the man was just always in a hurry to get somewhere.

They reached the great hall and Snape stood in the center of the closed doors. When Harry and Ron just stood there on either side of him, trying to catch their breath, he indignantly indicated that they should push on the doors to allow entrance.

The three brides were huddled together going over the seating chart, each making a suggested change to keep some wizard from killing another, when the great doors swung open. They looked up and saw Harry and Ron pushing the doors open while Snape strode in like he had that first day of class. He was heading straight towards Hermione, never taking his eyes off her face. His presence seemingly filled the entire Great Hall. Hermione pushed Ginny to the side and ran down the center towards Snape, leaping into his arms when she reached him. He caught Hermione in midair and hugged her to himself, planting kisses all over her face. She was doing to same until their lips met and their kiss became more passionate.

Walking down the center past them, towards their future brides, Ron grumbled, "Oi! Why did he get to make a grand entrance?"

Their fiancés were just as happy to see them and gave them a sweet welcome as well.

McGonagall patted her hair nervously when she saw that Severus was still holding Hermione, her feet not even touching the floor, kissing her like he was trying to devour her.

"Oh my, oh my, Uhm, attention everyone, pay attention!" McGonagall called out while clapping her hands to get their attention. "Severus! Unhand Miss Granger this instant…we must get started immediately, no time to waste."

Snape loosened his grip and Hermione reluctantly stood on her own two feet. She held his hand and together they walked over to where the other two couples were gathering. Snape put his arm around Hermione and pulling her close, kissed the top of her head.

Neville and Draco entered the Great Hall, with their respective wives on their arms. The men would be acting as ushers and their wives had come along to provide support to their girlfriends. Kingsley Shackelbolt, the Minister of Magic, was the last to arrive, muttering something about exploding cauldrons.

The small wedding party was huddled in a group as the girls were telling the men about their day of pampering. Each man had his arm around his respective bride-to-be.

Professor McGonagall was watching this take place from across the room. She heard them all laugh and saw Professor Snape lean over and kiss Miss Granger on top of her head, which caused the young woman to look up at him in adoration. He proceeded to lean down and kiss her briefly on the lips. McGonagall sensed that Molly had joined her and said, "I had no idea Professor Snape and Miss Granger were so enamored with each other." She was wringing her hands and Molly reached out and squeezed one of her hands to still them.

"Yes, she is hopelessly in love with him and Ginny assures me he is completely smitten with Hermione. I'm glad they're getting married tomorrow..."

"Yes and none too soon," McGonagall exclaimed.

Molly looked at her aghast.

"What? I'm not a relic. I remember how hormones can drive one to lose reason and throw caution to the wind. There has never been an unwed mother to deliver a baby at Hogwarts and it's not happening on my watch...Don't look at me like that Molly. There's a reason we always have chaperones at functions where young people—oh never mind, let's get on with this and get those two married, good and proper."

Molly smiled after her as the older lady rushed off to discuss something with Kingsley. She looked over at the young people and her smile was replaced with a thoughtful frown. Professor Snape was kissing Hermione again and the other couples didn't care or had become so accustomed to it that they didn't notice. Yes, it was a good thing they were getting married tomorrow.

Professor Snape had turned back to the group and was laughing at something Gabrielle had said. The look on Hermione's face as she looked at her husband-to-be said that there was nothing she would withhold from him. Molly's frown depended when she caught sight of Ginny's face and realized she was looking at Harry with the same look of adoration. Her breath caught in her throat, and she suddenly wished McGonagall had kept her thoughts to herself.

The Minister of Magic, smiling broadly, addressed the wedding party and told them how the ceremony would proceed. The room had been divided in two, with chairs set up on each side and a center aisle running from the front of the Great Hall to the back, where the staff dining table usually sat. The Minister and the Grooms would be standing at the back of the Great Hall and when the music started playing, the first bride would come up the center aisle and take her place next to her groom. Once their portion of the ceremony was completed, the couple would step to the side and the next groom would take his place and wait for his bride to join him, and so on. Satisfied that everything had been explained clearly, Kingsley called for everyone to take their places.

Snape reluctantly let Hermione go and proceeded to the back of the Great Hall with the other grooms. Kingsley was already standing there, waiting to perform the ceremonies.

The girls proceeded out the open doors, of the Great hall, stopping just outside. Everyone else took a seat and watched the practice unfold.

Facing Kingsley, Snape took his place on the far right with Harry in the middle and Ron on the far left, closest to the Minister. Ron and Gabrielle would marry first, then Harry and Ginny, with Snape and Hermione following up the rear. Suddenly, Snape wished he had offered to go first. Being last would just prolong his union with Hermione. He gave a small sigh and remembered that Hermione wanted it this way. She wanted both girls up here with her when she said her vows.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "It's not too late to run off and elope. I could summon some brooms while you grab the girls," Snape laughed out loud, and then controlling his mirth, gave Harry a smack on the back of his head for old time's sake.

"Molly would hex us to oblivion before we got off the ground. I don't fancy making Hermione a widow before I even marry the girl."

Ron was laughing now making McGonagall, who had been watching their antics, wonder if the world had gone mad. Never in her lifetime had she thought she'd see the likes of these three whispering and laughing like old chums. She'd have a lot to tell Dumbledore this evening. She promised to bring him a full report. She almost wished he had a duplicate portrait in the Great Hall, so he could witness it all in person. No matter, she reasoned, she would tell him everything tonight. Of course, she was sure she would have even more to tell him after the wedding and reception took place tomorrow night. Well, one thing at a time, she reasoned as she patted her hair.

The rehearsal began with each bride taking a turn walking down the aisle. Gabrielle's father practiced walking her down the aisle obviously touched that he was getting this chance. Since his daughter had previously eloped, he thought the opportunity had vanished. When Ron and Gabrielle's portion was complete, Kingsley would pronounce them man and wife and then tell Ron to kiss the bride. Unfortunately, McGonagall refused to let them practice the kissing part for fear they'd never get Snape and Hermione apart.

Once they were pronounced husband and wife, Gabrielle and Ron would step to the left and Harry would take center position with Ron and Gabrielle on his left side and Professor Snape waiting impatiently on his right. Kingsley stopped at this point and reminded Snape not to wring his hands or appear antsy, but to stand there calmly and respectfully, while awaiting his turn. Snape rolled his eyes, thinking, that's easy for you to say, you're not the one who is anxious to marry Hermione.

Mr. Weasley escorted Ginny down the aisle to Harry and they went through their portion. As soon as Kingsley announced them husband and wife, Snape snatched Harry by the arm and swung him into place to the right of him, hissing at Ginny to hurry up and take her place beside Harry. Kingsley admonished Snape and once again reminded him that he was supposed to be patient. Snape snorted and rolled his eyes again.

Suddenly, they heard a sob from the back. Hermione was whispering to Hagrid and he was sobbing while wiping his eyes on his large handkerchief. Noticing all eyes on him, Hagrid said, "I'm alright, I'm alright just something in me eye." Snape turned and gave him a withering look until he caught Hermione's eye and saw her shaking her head at him in reprimand. His face softened and he smiled at Hermione. Of course she'd want him to be considerate of Hagrid's feelings.

McGonagall saw the exchange between the couple and was amazed. With just a look Hermione had reined the Professor in. She patted her hair; she'd never seen anything like it where Snape was concerned. Yes, she would have a lot to tell Dumbledore, tonight.

The rest of rehearsal went on without a hitch. After the Minister of Magic pronounced the Snape's as husband and wife, he would then introduce each couple, starting with the Weasley's, followed by the Snape's and then the Potter's as they walked down the aisle and exited out towards the large tent that had been set up to hold the reception.

Tonight, even from the castle, they could see the lights burning inside the tent and knew preparations were still underway. Hermione smiled up at Snape when she remembered hearing the Minister pronounce them as man and wife and introduce them as "The Snape's." She loved hearing the sound of that.

They all came back into the Great Hall and ran through it again with Snape acting a little more patient and without Hagrid sobbing this time. Afterwards, McGonagall called everyone up front and asked them to take a seat in the chairs, and began to brief them on the next day's events, having to stop almost immediately, to separate Snape and Hermione. She had a scared-to-death Neville, which was probably due to the glare Snape had bestowed upon him, sit between the couple.

"Okay remember you three grooms...Severus, please pay attention, this important." McGonagall huffed when she realized Snape was still glaring at Neville.

Snape listened to her drone on for awhile about trivial stuff while he placed his arm on the back of Neville's chair and began gently twirling his fingers in Hermione's hair. She let out a small sigh that made him want to shove Neville to the floor and slide closer her. After receiving a stern look from Professor McGonagall, Snape removed his hand and placed it back in his lap, _accidentally_ smacking Neville on the back of his head, in the process. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he mouthed, "What? It was an accident."

Professor McGonagall had finished her speech and was telling them to please rise and follow her for a light dinner, prepared in their honor. Snape reached around Neville and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her out into the aisle with him. She apologized to Neville as she practically climbed over him, to get to Snape.

"Be nice to Neville," She hissed at Snape as they followed Professor McGonagall outside.

"I'm always nice." Snape declared, earning a chuckle from Hermione. "Besides, he's the one who made that Boggart look like me—dressed in his grandmother's clothes, no less. Do you know how long it took me to live that down?" She couldn't help but smile at the memory and then fixed her face into a stoic frown when she saw him narrow his eyes at her. He groaned when he realized she had just pictured that scene in her head.

Kingsley led the way to a small tent outside. Like the car they rode in, on the way home from St. Mungo's, this tent was expanded inside, as well. Hermione was surprised to see several tables laden with food; however, she was too excited to eat. She felt Severus' eyes on her and smiled when he said, "I wish we could get out of here."

"Just one more night, baby," She whispered and then added, "No more rules and no more boundaries." He leaned down to kiss her and a flash went off.

"How touching, the Princess and her…sharing a sweet kiss in the evening air."

Hermione looked at the reporter with undisguised anger.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked her through gritted teeth.

"Don't be so grumpy, lover," Rita purred, "You should feel honored someone decided to have pity on you and take you off my hands…"

"You lying bitch!" Hermione screamed and leapt at Rita.

Snape grabbed Hermione around the waist, in mid-air, and spun her around carrying her to the edge of the tent. He held her tightly in one arm as she struggled against him, kicking and screaming for him to put her down, so she could rip Rita to shreds. With his free hand, he motioned for Kingsley to do something about Rita. Kingsley, who had been standing there with his hands on his face, in shock at the sudden outburst, quickly dropped his hands and marched over to Rita. He practically dragged her to the other side of the tent whispering threats all the way. Rita's face blanched, she nodded in agreement with whatever Kingsley was saying and she took up residence, with her photographer, on the far side of the tent.

Snape had set Hermione down; however, she was still furious. She was facing away from him and he was running his hands up and down her arms, in a soothing manner, as he leaned over and began whispering calming words in her ear. Hermione was trembling as Snape gently pulled her back against his chest and began planting kisses on her exposed neck. McGonagall was watching all this and thinking that perhaps she should intervene…then decided against it; realizing that Professor Snape was just trying to calm Hermione down. Snape loosened his grip and Hermione turned toward him, sliding her arms around his waist and hugging him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her gently and was still whispering into her ear. Hermione nodded and he released her. She turned around and faced her worried girlfriends. Snape put his hand on her back and gently pushed her in their direction. They immediately surrounded her like mother hens and proceeded to guide her over to one of the tables. Snape looked towards the direction where Rita was cowering, with narrowed eyes. He barely knew the witch and here she was calling him, her lover…he shivered at the disgusting thought. Harry and Ron approached him each patting him on the back. "Wow, mate!" Ron whispered in awe, "I didn't know you could move that fast."

Harry just looked at him with a huge smile and said, 'How did you know she was going to go for the jugular?"

McGonagall who was watching the whole exchange was surprised to see Snape shrug and hear him say, "I know Hermione."

She fanned her face when she, once again, thought about how much she had to share with Professor Dumbledore, knowing that man loved juicy gossip just as much as the next wizard. Although, she was sure the former Headmaster would be disappointed that Granger hadn't succeeded in getting her hands around the reporter's throat.

The rest of the dinner was mostly uneventful. Hermione squeezed Snape's leg under the table and thanked him for stopping her. She closed her eyes when she said she could just see a picture on the front of tomorrow's paper showing her leaping through the air at Rita's surprised face. Ron happened to be taking a drink of his Champaign and sprayed liquid all over himself as he choked with laugher. Gabrielle was also laughing as she asked her husband if he was okay while gently beating him on the back to keep him for choking.

Harry watched Snape as he poured his affection out on Hermione. Harry pondered over the change in Snape. Was it possible this had been the real Snape all along and he had just become good at hiding it? Harry suddenly remembered viewing Snape's memory. Snape's childhood was not a happy one. He was an unloved, neglected little boy who clung to the only person who had shown him an ounce of kindness—Harry's mother. As Harry sat and watched Snape and Hermione interact, he was suddenly glad that they had each other. If anyone deserved a chance to be loved and cared for, it was Snape. The man had known more sadness than any one man should have to bear.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, pulling him out of his reverie, and he smiled at her. How did he ever get so lucky as to be marrying this wonderful girl? His childhood had also been full of neglect and a longing to be loved. He thought of the Phoenix tears and was once again glad that she had kissed him, so long ago.

After the dinner was cleared away, Snape sought out McGonagall and received permission to walk down to the Lake with Hermione. He hated being treated like a school boy, but he swallowed his pride and asked anyway. McGonagall gave them permission reluctantly, but laid down some ground rules.

Snape and Hermione walked past the tent down towards the benches by the lake. They held hands; however, they stayed at least one arms length apart as McGonagall had stipulated. They both knew that McGonagall was probably watching their every move. Hermione reveled in the feel of the slight breeze stirring her hair about her shoulders and thought back to when the breeze on the hillside used to call to her, almost making her feel like she were going mad. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear his voice on the wind, calling her name...

"Hermione," Snape whispered, making her jump.

Seeing his concern she blurted, "Sorry I was thinking about the wind on the hillside where I would..."

"Hear my voice calling on the wind." He paused for a moment, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"I'm not." She said quickly. She could tell what she just said had surprised him.

"Once I returned to Hogwarts," she began to explain, "I started thinking that maybe it _was_ your voice I heard, on the hilltop. Perhaps, you were calling out to me, somehow, not to drive me mad, but to let me know that you were still alive…to give me...hope."

"Love always hopes." He whispered.

Hermione gasped, "Professor Dumbledore said that to me once."

"I know, in the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione froze, causing Snape to stop with her. She looked at him in alarm.

Snape realized it was now or never. "Why did you shield that memory from me, Hermione? What was so significant about it that you would rather show me a dream of us making love in the boathouse the night of the..."

She started to back away, almost in a panic.

Seeing her fear, he quickly clarified, "I went to see Dumbledore this morning, and he told me everything." He proceeded to tell her of his conversation with Harry and how he had raced to the Headmaster's office to confront Dumbledore about the legend of the tears. He also revealed how devastated he had been when he thought she had been bound to him against her will.

Hermione's heart ached when she heard him talking about how he'd laid on the floor and wept at the thought of losing her. He said the only thing that kept him from packing up and leaving Hogwarts that morning was Professor Dumbledore revealing to him that Hermione had loved him before the tears, long before the life-saving kiss of an innocent.

Taking his left hand in both of hers she held it against her face, kissing his knuckles. "I'm glad he told you, then, even though I couldn't."

"Why?" he pleaded, "why couldn't you tell me that you had loved me for so long?"

They had reached the lakeside benches and Hermione sat down, pulling him with her so that they were facing each other.

"I thought you'd see those feelings I had for you as nothing more than a silly little girl's crush or worse yet, just like Ron, you'd think it was only the threat of the war and your heroic part in it that made me feel that way." She shuddered slightly from the memory of standing there that night with Dumbledore, confessing that she had fallen in love with her Professor. "It would have broken my heart to finally tell you how I felt, only to have you laugh in my face, and crush my heart under the heel of your boot. I mean I was only 17 for heaven's sake. Tell me…" she said looking at him earnestly, "What would you have done if I had sought you out one night, while you were doing your security rounds and revealed my love for you and told you that I wanted nothing more than to just be with you, to hold you and be held by you? Well...?" She demanded, "What would you have done?"

"Seriously?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Seriously," she huffed.

Without hesitation he said, "I would have taken you back to my chambers and fucked the hell out of you." Ignoring her shocked stare, he continued talking, almost as if he were talking to himself. "No I wouldn't have been able to hold onto reason that long...I would have pulled you into the nearest closet or if the hallway was devoid of pictures with prying eyes, I would have pinned you against the wall, lifted your nightgown, and removed your knickers before you could blink," he continued on and she felt her insides tingle as she pictured in her mind the delicious things he was describing. "I would have dropped my pants, wrapped your legs around my waist and fucked you into oblivion, hoping I didn't get you pregnant...no I take that back...I would have shot my cum inside you praying that I got you pregnant so I would have that tie to you. Even if I died you'd raise our child and never forget me. "Yes," he said as if agreeing with himself, that's what I would have done."

Frustrated and confused, Hermione stood up, took a couple of steps toward the water's edge and turned around to face him. "Why? Why would you do that? Just to get laid? I mean you couldn't even stand to look at me sometimes. Why would your first thought be to, to..." She was completely at a loss for words.

Snape sighed, remembering that he had vowed to be honest, "Dumbledore asked me when I first suspected that I loved you." He heard Hermione's slight gasp but continued talking while he sat there looking out towards the lake. "I didn't have to guess…I knew when it happened. It happened while I was training Harry in Occlumency."

"I remember." Hermione whispered.

"Potter and I spent hours together, and he wasn't very good at shielding his mind. I saw every thought, every feeling…" Hermione stood watching him quietly, as he continued by saying, "No matter what…you were always there for him. No matter how angry he made you, you always forgave him. I saw how wonderful it must be to have a loyal friend like that and I wanted that…I wanted you. I wanted you the way Potter had you…to be able to talk to you and trust you with my secrets the way Potter did. I wanted to lay my head on your shoulder and know that you would make everything all right. I knew it could never be, so I pushed that thought out of my head. I buried it so deep that I almost forgot I'd felt that way about you."

Snape paused, knowing he must tell her…no more secrets. "The night I went to deliver the sword to Potter, I knew you were in the Forest of Dean, but I wasn't exactly sure where. So I reached out with my mind and connected with him. He was thinking of you and how sad you were. He was blaming himself for bringing you with him and causing you so much pain. He knew it was the effect of the locket but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to make you happy again. I saw you dancing with him in his memory. He had taken you in his arms and danced with you, trying to cheer you up, and Merlin help me, I wished it could have been me dancing with you, trying to cheer you up and give you hope, holding you in my arms while shutting out the world…." She took a step towards him but he held out his hand to stop her.

"After I left the sword in the lake for Harry to find, I returned to the camp and reached out to your mind. I had to know you were okay." He saw her eyes grow wide and heard her breathing quicken. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know…You were lying in the tent alone bringing yourself to orgasm, touching yourself and fantasizing about a dark-haired man, who I now realize was me. It took every ounce of my being not to come back to that tent later in the night and slide under the covers with you. I thought I could confound you into thinking it was a dream and fuck…don't look at me like that Hermione…those were the thoughts of a desperate man who didn't know what else to do. I felt so guilty still loving Lily but wanting to make love to you. I give you my word that I did not come back that night and I never laid a hand on you until, well… you know…that day in the hospital. After I saw you in the tent and how badly you needed sexual release, I thought perhaps you would have asked Potter, I mean he loved you. If he wasn't so enamored with Ginny, I've not doubt you would have awakened to find him in your bed."

Hermione gasped, "Harry's a gentleman."

"Harry's a man with basic instinctual needs just like any other man."

Seeing her discomfort, Snape changed the subject. "The night I died, I saw Lily. She was the 20 year old Lily that I still loved. I wanted to stay with her forever, but she told me I couldn't stay," he looked at Hermione to make sure she understood what he was saying, "She told me a woman had saved me and that I had to come back and save her…save her from a fate worse than death." Hermione gasped in shock. "I know I made it sound like you had robbed me of spending eternity with her and I honestly believed you had…until that first night I held you in the hospital after I…" he shook his head. "I later realized that if I had stayed with Lily, you would have been left here on earth, going mad with the loss of me...wretched, deplorable me, would have caused you to live a life worse than the peace death can bring. He went to say more but stopped.

Sensing there was more, she whispered, "Please, please tell me."

He looked up at her thoughtfully and said, "I want to try something. You were skilled enough to hide something in your mind from me. Let me try and show you the dream I had that first night I held you in my arms. Do you know the theory behind Legilimency?"

She nodded and he took her hands in his, keeping at least an arm's length in distance and looked into her eyes. Hermione cleared her mind like she had learned in yoga classes and whispering, "Legilimens," she slipped into his mind.

She saw her younger self standing next to Severus, but instead of James Potter levitating Severus upside down, like she'd seen in the pensive, she had stepped around Severus and punched James Potter right in the face, not unlike the way she had once punched Draco. She smiled to herself when she watched the Hermione in his dream hug the teenage Severus and felt her heart ache when she saw how desperately he hugged her back. Here was a man who had always longed to love and be loved in return. Hermione watched the young Lily transform into the older Lily and walk away, seemingly giving them her blessing.

She pulled out his mind and he whispered, "The night Dumbledore died, why did you think I knocked professor Flitwick unconscious and told you to run in and attend to him?"

Hermione shook her head, showing she didn't know the answer.

"I didn't want you anywhere near the tower that night; I wanted you safe."

He gave a small laugh and told her about the scenario he had thought about when he saw her picture in the book, he had purchased about the war. "That night when you came in with the Order, the night you looked so beautiful," She scoffed but he continued, "I wish I had done things differently. I would have pulled the memories from my mind, put them in a vial and handed them to Potter without a fight. I would then sheath my wand and walk towards the Order with my hands up" Hermione listened and wondered where he was going with this. "Once I got within arm's length of you, I would have snatched you into my arms and Apparated with you, taking you far away to keep you safe until I knew Harry had won and we could return."

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you just do that? Harry didn't need us after he had your memories; we could have been together…you wouldn't have died and..."

He looked at her longingly and said, "I believed you hated me, thought of me as the enemy. I had pushed my feelings for you so deep inside my mind, that even as you saved me in the boathouse, I was angry that you were taking such liberties. Tell me, if I had realized how much I really cared for you and spirited you away, would you still have exclaimed your love for me?"

She was nodding her head, "Yes, I would have given you everything I am. My love for you had nothing to do with good or bad or even that stupid war..."

She fell silent for a moment and then added with a small smile on her lips, "of course I'm sure when we returned I'd have been far enough along in my pregnancy..."

Just the thought of what it would take to get her pregnant made him weak in the knees. He pulled her into his arms roughly and kissed her with a hunger that made her tremble.

"Distance, Distance!" They heard McGonagall cry out. They quickly separated and fought to catch their collective breaths.

Smiling sweetly at Snape, as he stood there staring at her with his hungry gaze, Hermione said, "Tomorrow night, after we're married and there are no more boundaries, Sir…I hope you keep the promise you made to fuck the hell out of me on our wedding night."

With a low growl he said, "I always keep my promises, Miss Granger."


	14. Chapter 14

After the rehearsal dinner, the girls reluctantly said goodnight to the guys and remained in the Great Hall with Headmistress McGonagall, until Filch assured her the grooms were safely tucked away in the guest quarters. Luna Longbottom and Vanessa Malfoy convinced their husbands to go home without them, since they wanted to spend some time with the brides.

Confident that none of the grooms were skulking around, McGonagall escorted the woman to Gryffindor Towers. Before leaving them to their own devices, McGonagall looked at Hermione and warned them all that the corridors would be guarded and an alarm would sound if anyone decided they wanted to lurk about. Then she informed the two visitors that one of the house elves would be standing by to escort them to her office, where they could use the Floo Network to travel to their respective houses. She patted her hair, anxious to return to her office, so she could have a cup of tea and bring Dumbledore up to speed on everything that had occurred tonight. Offering them a hasty goodnight, she quickly departed.

"I might just be paranoid," Hermione confessed, when the portrait swung closed behind the Headmistress, "but I think she was looking right at me, when she warned against lurking about in the corridors."

Ginny snorted with laughter and said, "No you're not paranoid. She doesn't trust you not to sneak out for a little rendezvous with your man." Ginny was batting her eyes and making fish kisses at Hermione, as they all took a seat around the fire.

"Whatever," Hermione laughed, hitting Ginny with a sofa pillow, "Severus doesn't even know we are staying here tonight. Hell, I didn't even know we were staying here until after the guys left. Why didn't we go back to the Burrow?"

"Apparently, this was a last minute deal between the Minister and the Headmistress. Something about making sure everyone would be on hand, tomorrow, for the ceremony." Ginny said with a shrug.

Vanessa smiled knowingly as she whispered, "Well, I heard that Snape and Harry were whispering about a plan to snatch you girls out of the Burrow tonight and fly off with you, so you guys can elope."

"Why, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard," Hermione replied with a laugh, "Where did you hear that?"

"Draco said he overheard Kingsley telling McGonagall that the three grooms were making plans while waiting for the rehearsal to begin. I think Harry was reluctant at first, so Snape smacked him on the back of the head." At Ginny's surprised gasp, Vanessa threw her head back and laughed. "Draco said they were just kidding around, but I guess the Minister took them seriously and panicked over what the papers would say in the morning, when it was reported that all the brides had been snatched away in the middle of the night."

"Oh, zat would be so romantic, no?" Gabrielle asked the small group with a huge dreamy smile on her lovely face. However, her smile disappeared when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Uh, no, not actually...First of all, my mum would explode into a million pieces," Ginny said while frowning, "and secondly, I have put too much time and effort into picking out my dress, sitting still at the spa while the painted every nail I own, and having to put up with my mum crying every time someone mentions that her 'baby' is getting married."

"Besides, no matter how romantic it may seem," Hermione interjected as she patted Gabrielle's arm, making the girl smile again, "Severus has spent a lot of money on making tomorrow special for us. The guys are looking forward to..."

"Yeah, I know what those naughty guys are looking forward to," Vanessa said with a smirk, eliciting a laugh out of everyone but Luna, who looked around at them with her normal dreamy expression.

Since it was a special occasion, Hermione didn't roll her eyes when Ginny called Tippy and asked her if some food could be brought to them. Ginny confessed that she had been too excited to eat, and now she was starving. Tippy and two other house elves returned shortly with several trays laden with food. There were small sandwiches, wings, and other types of finger food available. There was also a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and several glasses. Tippy beamed when Hermione thanked her profusely and smiled as she snapped and disappeared with the other two house elves.

Vanessa and Luna were suddenly glad they had decided to stay and join the three brides for their small impromptu party. Normally, they would have been out celebrating, however, it was decided that all members of the wedding party would not be indulging in any type of bachelor or bachelorette party. It was hard enough keeping them out of the papers, as it were. Hermione had laughed, when Severus confided in her that McGonagall believed a bachelor party only consisted of half-naked women throwing themselves at men and didn't want the grooms to be corrupted. Apparently, there had never been a scandal like that at Hogwarts, and it wasn't going to happen on her watch.

Tonight, at their impromptu party, the women began reminiscing about their time as students of Hogwarts and especially how Professor Snape used to make their lives' miserable. Ginny's eyes sparkled as she grinned at Hermione and asked, "On that first day, when Snape swept into your classroom and gave his speech about bottling fame and putting a stopper in death, did you look at him and say, 'Oh, be still my heart...there's my future husband?'"

Hermione saw the smile Vanessa was trying to hide behind her hand, and laughed as she admitted, "No! I thought he was a big jerk who kept taking points away from Gryffindor just because I knew all the answers. I despised him for making me feel like a know-it-all."

"How long did you feel that way about him?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said with an exasperated sigh, "I guess up until I started wishing he would stop taking points and just bend me over his desk..." Hermione suddenly stopped talking. She realized what she just blurted out and saw her friends staring at her, all but Luna, reflecting the look of shock and horror she knew must be on her face.

"You wanted him to spank you instead of taking points?" Luna asked in surprise.

Ginny laughed so hard she slid out of her chair and was lying on the floor, still laughing. Hermione could feel her face burn with embarrassment as everyone except her and Luna were laughing now. Then Luna's face lit up and she said, "Oh wait...oh, I get what you mean now," with a knowing nod and wink making the other girls laugh harder.

"What?" Hermione asked, feigning indignation, "you think I just woke up one day last week and decided I was in love with him?" Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper as she confessed, "No, my lovely friends, my obsession with Severus Snape began a long time ago."

Still lying on the floor, her laugher having subsided, Ginny reached over and patted Hermione's leg. Hermione had shared with her the torment she had endured, when she thought she had failed to save Professor Snape and had lost him forever.

"Sorry Hermione," Vanessa said while drying her eyes. "When I look at him, I still see the deplorable teacher that basically told me not to give up my day job for potions. Of course, now that I am chemist at one of my husband's muggle companies, I feel a bittersweet vindication."

Hermione snorted, "I'm sure charming his ass to hurt for two days took a little sting out his words, as well...at least for you."

"Oh no!" Vanessa said with a guilty smile. "You didn't tell him it was me, did you?"

"Give him some credit...Severus is smarter than he looks. I mean..."

They were all laughing at her again, prompting her to declare, "Hey! My Severus is intelligent, handsome and hot as hell." The girls stopped laughing and looked at her, with small smiles still gracing their lips. "Well he is." She decided to push the envelope a little, "The way he looks at me sets my skin on fire and when he touches me...I ache in places..."

"On that note," Vanessa said as she jumped up and pulled Luna to her feet, "we better get going before you go into details, and it burns holes in my brain. Don't look at me like that, Hermione, Snape is perfect for you, I just don't want the image of him, in the throes of passion, running through my mind." She shook her head as if to clear it.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Even though we haven't gone all the way, he is well endowed and I could describe to you how awesome he looks naked, and how he likes to have his..."

"No stop!" Vanessa cried in fake distress. "I can't watch you two take your vows tomorrow and practically know what he looks like naked, and the naughty things you'd like to do to him while he lays helpless, unable to stop you from ravaging him...oh wait that last part is what I want to do to my husband when I get home. He'll probably be asleep on the couch waiting for me to come home. I'll slide my hand down the front of his pants and…"

"Okay, okay! You win! I'll stop talking." Hermione squealed, "Draco's like a brother to me."

"I just tell Neville to wake up because I need something only he can give me." Luna confessed.

"Zat is so sweet." Gabrielle gushed.

"Yes, and then I ride him until he begs me for permission to come." Luna said dreamily.

You could almost hear crickets in the background as the other girls stared at her in shocked silence.

Misinterpreting their silence, she quickly added, "Oh, I always let him come. I don't make him wait too long."

Vanessa made eye contact with Hermione, a smirk on her face as if saying to Hermione, "bet that burned holes in your brain, didn't it?"

"I'm sure that is how I got pregnant." Luna was stating matter-of-factly.

Gabrielle, Ginny, Vanessa and Hermione all squealed and hugged Luna at once.

"Why didn't you tell us you were expecting?" Ginny demanded.

Luna looked confused, "I thought I just did."

Everyone laughed and continued to talk of Luna's news until Vanessa declared they must really be going. Vanessa raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively at Hermione on her way out the door, saying she had to get home and wake up Draco so she could work on her own baby making. Hermione laughed and wished her luck.

The three brides decided they should take a sleeping potion or they would never get to sleep and look horrible on their wedding day. Hermione, who made her own version of sleeping potion, handed out the vials to each of the girls and taking one herself, went to bed. She'd put three vials in Snape's pocket earlier that evening and he agreed to take one and give one to each of the boys. Her last thought, before drifting off to sleep, was this would be the last night the world would know her as Hermione Granger.

Across the castle, in the men's quarters, Harry was walking through the common room with a glass of milk before retiring and realized he was not alone. Professor Snape was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, his hands tented against mouth in thought.

"Would you like a glass of milk, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Call me Severus."

"Excuse me?" Potter asked, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"You're practically related to my future wife, since she thinks of you as a brother, so...in a way that makes you family. My name is Severus; you can call me by that name now."

"Wow," Harry said. "Glass of milk, Severus, Sev...Severus?" He asked trying the name out on his tongue.

Snape narrowed his eyes and thought maybe he'd been too hasty.

"It will help you sleep…big day tomorrow."

Snape sighed, "Very well."

Harry asked the house elf for another glass of milk, set it down on the table next to Snape and proceeded towards the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

"Sit with me a moment, Harry, if you would…please." Snape whispered.

Harry was surprised by his request but quickly turned around; his interest piqued as he set his glass of milk on the table and took the chair across from Snape.

Snape looked Harry in the eye and said, "The night I died, I saw your mother."

Harry's eyes widened and he leaned forward, nodding for Snape to continue.

"She did not appear to me as the little girl who had befriended me in school, but as a grown woman. It occurred to me that she was the same age she had been at the time of her death." Snape said as he stared blankly ahead.

Harry licked his lips in anticipation. He longed to hear about his mother as she had died when he was a baby—gave her life for him actually.

"She was so beautiful. I know you saw in the pensive how much I love…loved your mother. As soon as I saw her, I went to take her into my arms."

Harry sat back in his chair, not sure if he wanted to hear about Professor Snape snogging his mum.

"But she pushed me away." Snape continued, "She told me I couldn't stay. She reminded me that she had chosen her path in life, just as I had chosen mine and that I had pretty much loved her in vain."

Snape stopped and ran his hand through his jet-black hair. It still hurt when he recalled how bluntly she had said that to him.

"I begged her to let me stay but she said a woman was saving me, and I would have the opportunity to save this woman from a fate worse than death. As I felt myself being pulled back, your mom asked me to deliver a message to you."

Harry was on the edge of his seat now, his eyes moist with unshed tears.

"She said to tell you that she loves you very much, and they are ALL very proud of you. I guess by all she meant James, Sirius, Lupin and her. That was her message to you."

The tears Harry had been holding in were falling down his face now, and Snape looked away in discomfort.

Harry wiped the tears with the back of his hand and regaining his voice said, "Thank you Prof…Severus, I appreciate you passing that message along to me."

"Well, you have always been a good friend to my Hermione," Snape admitted.

Harry laughed through his tears, still trying to get used to Snape referring to his best friend as, "My Hermione."

"What?" Snape asked looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Just thinking about the fate worse than death part—if not for you, Hermione would have been my wife and that might have been what my mum was referring to...or it could have been Draco."

Snape looked at him questioningly.

"You see," Harry continued, "Hermione never told anyone that she could hear your voice and dreamed about you every night. She kept it to herself. The only person she seemed to open up to was Draco and even he didn't know." Harry paused not sure how much he should reveal.

"And what of Draco, what was their relationship?" Snape asked slowly.

"He loved her." Hearing Snape's sharp intake of breath, Harry added quickly, "Look, this stays between you and me."

At Snape's nod he continued, "Draco began writing Hermione as part of his sentencing. When Hermione began writing him back, they became good friends. Eventually, he began to look forward to her letters. He would stop by the Ministry and ask me questions about her. I finally realized what was happening and told him he should do something about it."

Snape sneered at Harry.

"Sorry, you weren't in the picture then. Anyway, he petitioned the Ministry to let him marry Hermione. They refused. He made plans to go to Switzerland and bring Hermione home by force, but his mother found out and intervened. He finally gave up on that idea, when he learned, even before I had, that the Ministry was only allowing contracts from older wizards to come through for Hermione. Since, her only other choices were older wizards, they felt she would feel trapped and have no other choice but to accept a marriage contract from me. Draco brought me a picture of Hermione, which had apparently been taken while she was at the Academy, and practically begged me to offer up a contract of marriage for her—to keep her safe. I told him that I wouldn't do anything until I had spoken to Hermione in person. I wrote to her and she agreed to meet with me as soon as she graduated. I still don't think she knows how close she came to being forced into marrying me. Anyway, Draco came across Vanessa's file, remembered that he had a huge crush on her in school, placed a contract on her and that is how they came about. I don't think he ever stopped loving Hermione, even if it's just as a good friend now." Harry looked Snape in the eye, "Hermione has that effect on people. Once you really get to know her…it's hard not to love her."

Snape cleared his throat, "If you had been forced into marrying her, what then?"

"I would have spent the rest of my life trying to be a good husband to Hermione and a good father to our children, but I would never be truly happy. My heart would always cry out for Ginny, you know…because of the tears."

Snape ingested all this information slowly and then told Harry the truth about the tears. Harry was shocked; he had been so certain it was the effect of the tears and not his free will.

"Think back, Harry, when did you first know that you loved her?"

Harry looked down and did not answer. Finally, against his better judgment, Snape shared with Harry that it was actually the result of his Occlumency training that had caused him to fall in love with Hermione. Harry laughed, the sudden sound surprising Snape, until Harry admitted, "All these years I thought your Occlumency training had been a big waste of time."

They sat quietly for a moment, until Harry blurted out, "In the Burrow, before second year."

"What was in the Burrow?

"That was where I first knew I loved Ginny. She came down with her hair all messy." He smiled at the memory. "She had just woken up and came downstairs. When she realized I was there, she panicked and ran upstairs to make herself look presentable. Of course I've always found her to be the most attractive when she first wakes up in the morning."

"Really—do tell," Snape practically purred.

"Oh, not that I've ever had a chance to see her when she first wakes up—not like you think I mean. Molly keeps us at arm's length all the time. Sometimes I'm lucky if I can steal a kiss now and again."

"Tell me about it." Snape complained.

"Please, Severus, you've been able to snog Hermione a lot more than I've had a chance to snog with…"

"We're not having this conversation Potter." Snape interrupted. The last thing he wanted to do was compare snogging sessions with Potter. Snape finished the rest of his milk and set the empty glass back on the table. He rose from his chair and started towards the stairs, when he remembered the vials.

"Here's a sleeping potion from Hermione. I've got one for you and one for Ron." He said putting the two vials in Harry's hand.

Harry handed one vial back to Snape. "Too late, Ron's already asleep…always could nod off at the drop of a hat."

Severus pocketed the extra vial and turned back towards the stairs when Potter called out, "Are you disappointed that we didn't get to have a bachelor party? I mean it is our last night as single blokes."

Turning back towards him, Snape said, "Not really. Why? Are you disappointed?"

"Apparently, half-naked women throw themselves at you..."

Snape rolled his eyes at the grinning man and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight Severus," Harry called up after him, "thank you…for everything."

"Goodnight Harry, pleasant dreams."

A short time later, Snape lay on his bed in the dark and grinned when he thought about what Potter had just said about a bachelor party. Potter wouldn't know what to do with a half-naked woman, if she fell in his lap. Snape moaned softly when he thought there was only one woman he wanted to see half-naked, well, fully naked... He wanted to do more than just look at her, too.

Ignoring the bulge that was starting to grow in his midsection, Snape took the potion Hermione had provided and waited for it to take effect. He told Hermione he looked forward to sampling her handiwork. The last thing he remembered before nodding off was her smile when she said he wouldn't be disappointed.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed after sleeping so soundly. What she loved about her potion was that you would awaken the next morning with no hint of drowsiness. She knew she'd be able to take one look at Severus and know whether he took her potion or not.

Severus! Today was the day. She was going to be Mrs. Hermione Snape. She squealed as she jumped out of bed and went to wake the others.

Snape rolled over in his bed a short time later and was amazed at how refreshed he felt. He knew he would have to acknowledge her skill and she'd gloat about it all day. Oh well, let her gloat after all it was her….

He sat up in bed suddenly, realizing today was the day Hermione would truly become his. He jumped out of bed and went to wake the other two.

The girl's common room was a bustling hub of activity. Hair was being curled, makeup was being applied, and tears were being wiped away. Molly couldn't help it, weddings always made her cry. The girls all looked so beautiful.

Gabrielle was the first one to slip into her gown. She had picked a simple dress, made of white silk, which had wide, beaded, off-the-shoulder straps. The dress hugged her curves down to knees then flared out in a ruffled lace with a small train behind her. The seamstress had described it as a mermaid dress.

Ginny was next and Molly, who had at first been nervous about her choice, saw that it looked stunning on her. The bodice of Ginny's dress was made of a sheer material. Lace trimmed the high collar and her long sleeves. The sheer material was form fitting and embroidered with white silk appliquéd flowers which strategically covered her breasts. However, from a distance, it looked as if Ginny might be naked from the waist up. A wide lace-covered band, encircled her waist, where the bottom of the dress was made of silk and ballooned out like a fairy princess dress with layers of sheer material underneath to give it volume.

Hermione's sleeveless dress had a sweetheart neckline and dropped down almost to her waist in the back. The silk bodice was tight, hugging her curves, the bottom of her dress flared out a little and made it look like an evening gown a lady would wear to a ball; however, the fact that it was white and had a small train was proof it was indeed a wedding dress. The bodice was covered in beadwork; the mother-of-pearl beads shimmering in the light. The skirt, also made of silk, felt so smooth when Hermione ran her hands across the material. The hemline of her skirt was decorated in the same beadwork, as the bodice, and flowed into a small chapel length train.

All three girls decided to have their hair put up in a fancy do with lots of curl. The hairstylists put the Prince family tiara on top of Hermione's massive curls and attached her small veil to it. Molly felt that Hermione did indeed look like a fairy princess. Ginny had chosen a matching veil that was sheer with small lace flowers. Gabrielle's veil was attached to the same Weasley tiara that her sister had worn during her wedding.

Finally, it was almost time to take their places. Hermione was so nervous she thought she'd be sick. Ginny started making whimpering noises and Molly made them all sit down and sip some stomach tonic until it was time to go.

The men hadn't fared much better. It took them longer to get ready and Severus was so nervous and anxious he couldn't stop pacing. Harry helped Hagrid button his vest and announced that Hagrid looked rather dashing. Hagrid blushed and said his friend Madame Maxime would be in attendance and he couldn't wait for her to see him. Tippy arrived and placed a white rose in each man's lapel. The other two fathers of the brides' were just as nervous. The doors opened and Kingsley, the Minister of Magic strode in. "Well Gentlemen, it looks like we have a full house. It's time to get started."

Severus was the first one out followed by Harry. Kingsley, fearing the two men would begin racing each other inside the Great Hall, called out for them to wait so they could enter together and walk in a procession. Snape wanted to ring Kingsley's neck, but seeing as there would be no one to marry them, he restrained himself.

They entered the Great Hall and Snape recognized several faces as he took his place. He heard a few gasps and figured some of them had come just to see if he was really alive. He couldn't wait for them to see Hermione on his arm…that would give them something to gasp at.

Harry whispered something about rings and everyone began checking their pockets, frantically. The rings were located; each man trusted with holding a ring for one of the other grooms. Snape was beginning to think it would never begin when the doors opened and music began playing. He thought his heart would explode with anticipation and looked over at Harry, surprised to see he was as white as a ghost.

Snape concentrated on keeping his breathing steady when Gabrielle's father walked her down the aisle. This was it; the ceremonies were officially starting. His happy every after was about to begin. Everyone oohed and ahhed, when they saw how lovely Gabrielle looked in her gown. Snape inwardly agreed that she was lovely but managed to hide his sneer, as he gave most of the credit to the fact that she was half-veela. He called on his experience as a former spy, to stand stoic and appear calm as he waited. Soon, the Weasley's portion of the triple ceremony was over. He gave silent thanks as the Weasley's stepped to the side and Harry slid into position.

Ginny looked stunning. Everyone gasped at first, and Snape could see why. For a moment it looked as if the top of Ginny's dress was completely sheer. He fully expected to see her exposed breasts, through her lacy top. As she approached, he realized some strategically placed flowers were preventing that. Molly was in the front row crying softly, and for a brief moment, Snape wondered if it was due to the wedding of her youngest child—or her choice of dress. After placing Ginny's hand in Harry's, Arthur kissed Ginny's cheek, then took his place next to Molly and wrapped his arm around her. Harry didn't seem to mind his future wife's choice of gown and smiled at her the whole time the Minister was speaking, missing his cue to kiss the bride. He just stood there swooning, until Snape reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry came to his senses and kissed Ginny soundly on the mouth—a little too soundly for Snape's liking. He was going to reach out and tap him again, when they finally broke apart. He was seriously thinking of dragging Harry over to his right, like he did in practice; however, sensing his anticipation, Harry and Ginny quickly took their places, leaving Snape in the center.

Snape looked at the back door expectantly and almost had a moment of panic, since it was taking too long for Hermione appear. He heard people begin whispering, however, he maintained his poker face. He knew Hermione would never leave him at the altar, at least he hoped she wouldn't. He heard Hagrid whispering loudly about a broken heel and the uselessness of women's fancy shoes. Then someone said a mending spell and Hagrid, with Hermione on his Arm, stepped into the doorway. All time seemed to stop for Severus. He was surrounded by dozens of sounds: the sounds of people gasping at Hermione's great beauty, the sound of cameras' taking her picture, even the sound of Molly crying...and yet, he heard nothing except the beating of his own heart and the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. Hermione was looking right at him with a sweet, exuberant smile on her face. She was fairly floating down the aisle towards him and yet it seemed like it was taking forever. He went to step toward her but Harry reached out and grabbed his arm. The crowd laughed softly at his eagerness, but he didn't hear them as he was so taken with how beautiful she looked. Her exquisite dress hugged her body perfectly.

Finally, Hermione was next to him, and Hagrid was kissing her on the cheek and placing her hand in Snape's. Hagrid went to take his seat, and Snape stared at Hermione with awe and reverence. Someone was saying something, but Snape did not hear anything. Hermione pinched his hand, still smiling, and he suddenly came back to his senses. Yes, yes he would love her forever. What? What? Yes, I mean, I do, I do. The crowd snickered again.

Hermione repeated the words the Minister said and added loud and clear, "I do."

Then unlike the other two couples before them, Kingsley announced that Hermione and Severus wanted to share additional vows they had written for each other. The guests in attendance listened in awe, as the couple spoke. For those in the audience, who thought this was a forced marriage; their vows came as quite a surprise.

Hermione was to go first. "Severus, years ago I confessed to Professor Dumbledore that I had fallen in love with you. I believed that it was hopeless, but Dumbledore assured me that love always hopes. I believed Dumbledore had only given me the tools to save you the night of the war, but in the reality, what he gave me was the power to save myself. By giving you another chance at life, you gave me a reason to hope, a reason to believe; and you showed me that love can be stronger than war, stronger than fear and even stronger than death. When I thought I'd lost you, my life had no meaning. I buried myself in my potions study thinking that I could make up for the world's loss by replacing you; however, I soon realized you were irreplaceable. When I learned you had survived, I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do to be by your side, the rest of my life. I promise from this day forward, I will do my all in my power to be the best wife, the best lover, and the best friend you've ever had. You are in my heart, Severus Tobias Snape and I will forever be in yours."

Snape looked at Hermione with total love and devotion on his face. Hermione's words touched him to his very core. Hermione knew him better than anyone else ever had and understood how desperately he wanted to be loved. To be loved was something he had desired, his entire life.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his voice. Opening his eyes and looking into her lovely face he said, "The night I died, I went to another plane of existence and saw Lily Potter. She told me I couldn't stay. She said a woman was saving me and I had to save her right back. I've tried my best to do that. Hermione, you have become my best friend, my confidant and my lifeline. When I am in doubt or need guidance, I can lay my head on your shoulder and trust you to tell me what to do, and that you will make everything all right. The night you saved me, you gave me more than a second chance…you gave me a love I thought I'd never find. Dumbledore told me that a good woman was worth her weight in rubies. He was right, for you are more precious to me than any amount of gems that could be weighed or measured. You saved me Hermione Jean Granger, and I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret that decision. I will be the best friend, lover, husband and father of our children that I can possibly be.

The minister said he could kiss the bride, and Snape reverently took Hermione in his arms and kissed her lips with abandon.

The crowd came to their feet and cheered. Hagrid later recalled that there was not a dry eye in the Hall. It took a lot of people by surprise to see Professor Snape, who was once regarded as one of the meanest teachers at Hogwarts, appear to be so moved by his love for Hermione. Hagrid could have told them—that was what had changed Professor Snape. The broken-hearted, desperately neglected little boy inside him had finally found the love he had craved all his life.


	16. Chapter 16

The reception seemed to go by in a blur. Snape remembered holding Hermione in his arms the entire time, whether they were dancing or mingling about the room, which Hermione insisted they do. She'd said it would be just plain rude to disappear, even though she sounded like that's exactly what she wanted to do. His little Hermione always played by the rules, so he bit his tongue and followed Hermione's lead. What he really wanted to do was whisk her away to his private chamber in the castle, which had been his since he began teaching potions at Hogwarts. Of course, it was now going to be their private chamber, since Tippy had been busy changing it from a bachelor's living quarters to something Hermione would be comfortable living in. By the end of the evening, Snape's face hurt from forcing a smile at everyone who came up to congratulate them. Several wizards had gathered at one end of the tent and were discussing the events of the day while their wives were mingling. Snape was oblivious to what they were saying about him.

"How the hell did Snape, that old bat of the dungeons, wind up with her?" One wizard asked the others.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing. When I saw him standing up there waiting his turn, I couldn't wait to see what type of monstrosity was going to be coming up the aisle. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it was that vision of loveliness. I almost fell out of my chair, just ask my wife."

"Well I heard," one wizard was leaning in closer so the others would hear, "that she's the one that saved his life."

"We all know that…" The other wizards moaned.

"Yeah, yeah, but my cousin at the Ministry said she threw a fit until they forced him to marry her." The other wizards looked at him in shock. "Said he owed her his life and she was collecting on that debt."

The wizards all turned collectively and looked at the aforementioned couple who were laughing at something Headmaster McGonagall was telling them.

"Bloody Hell," the first wizard said, "I wish a beautiful witch, like her, had showed up at the Ministry demanding that I be delivered to her on a platter." The other wizards all broke out in laughter clapping their friend on the back.

Snape heard their laughter and narrowed his eyes as them. It didn't take him long to realize they were all envious of him. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on top of her hair making the wizards all shoot jealous stares his way. Hermione looked up at him with adoration and used her thumb to wipe away some cake icing that was on the corner of his mouth. He leaned down and devoured her in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. He could almost feel the waves of envy washing over the men in the crowd and basked in it. Hermione pushed him away gently and whispered, "Show-off." He threw back his head and laughed; Hermione had known exactly what he was up to.

Professor McGonagall patted her hair again and resumed telling them about her conversation with Dumbledore the night before, and Snape smiled knowing how much that man loved gossip.

Rita Skeeter had kept her distance from the three couples but sent her photographer over, a few times, to take photos. She knew Kingsley was keeping an eye on her and had vowed to be on her best behavior.

The reception had finally wound down and most of the guests had reluctantly departed. The three couple's hugged Headmaster McGonagall farewell and walked back up to the castle.

Ron and Gabrielle were Flooing back to the burrow. They already had a honeymoon after they eloped, so they were looking forward to some quiet time alone. Ron had added an addition to the burrow and they couldn't wait to get back there.

Snape and Ginny, both having private quarters because of their positions at Hogwarts, were taking their respective spouses back to their quarters to retire for the night. Ginny had confided in Hermione that she and Harry were leaving in the morning and traveling for a week. Harry was going to take her to all the muggle places he had visited growing up. Ginny was so excited to be seeing that part of his life. She said when her father first heard of their plans, he was so jealous, he actually looked green. Of course, Harry had smoothed over his feathers by promising to give him the same tour, at a later time.

Hermione shared with Ginny that Snape was taking her back to Switzerland. They were going to stay a few days at a hotel near the Academy so she could show him the hillside where he whispered to her and kept his memory alive. Ginny clasped her hand to her heart and declared that to be the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. Hermione laughed and gave her friend a huge hug.

The three couples said their goodbyes before Ron and Gabrielle disappeared into the Floo. Harry and Snape shook hands and patted each other on the back while the girls hugged and fought the tears that wanted to cry. They had come so far together, and it was their friendship that had seen them both through some tough times. After the girls hugged their best friend's husbands, the couples parted ways and headed to their quarters.

Snape stopped Hermione outside the door to their quarters and insisted on carrying her over the threshold. Hermione was amused that her husband was aware of this muggle tradition. He carried her in the door and sat her down on her feet so that she was facing him. Snape looked around the room and it was just as he remembered it. Of course, it was a little neater and tippy had added colorful pillows on the couch and floor. He looked back and Hermione and saw that she only had eyes for him.

She was remembering the first time she had seen him walk into his classroom, strutting like he owned the castle. His presence seemed to fill the whole room. She remembered raising her hand and trying to impress him, since she knew the answer to the question and Harry obviously did not. He had called her a silly girl and told her to put her hand down. From then on, he seemed to take great pride in criticizing her for her brilliance. She smiled devilishly, when she thought of how she was going to make him pay for that. Her body burned with desire at the thought of taking that proud man and reducing him to putty in her hands, which she planned on doing tonight….no rules, no boundaries.

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled Severus head down to kiss his lips. She pulled her mouth from his hungry kiss and whispered the last part, concerning no boundaries, into his ear. Using his shoulders as leverage, Hermione pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Snape wrapped his arms around her thighs to support her weight and pressed her up against the wall, grinding his groin between her spread legs. Hermione put her hands up against the wall in surrender and begged, "Take me here Severus, just like you would have the night you were pulling security, if I had told you I wanted you." Snape was kissing her on the neck and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure, Hermione? I could take you to the bedroom…"

"Please, Severus, please take me here."

Snape set her feet on the floor and she reached under her wedding dress and removed her panties, her gartered stockings staying in place. Snape didn't have to be told twice. He quickly unbuckled his pants and let them fall, along with his shorts down to his knees. Hermione put her hands back on his shoulders and he lifted her back into place with her legs wrapped around him, bunching her dress up around her waist. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he rubbed his cock along her slit making it drip with anticipation. Snape pulled back a little and holding the base of his cock began sliding it inside her. Hermione put her head down on his shoulder and fought not to cry out in discomfort as his cock slowly filled her. His girth made it feel like she was being ripped in two. Being pressed against the wall gave her no leave way. She was powerless to move as he was driving himself deeper and deeper inside her. He was only half way in and paused to let her get used to the feel of him inside her.

"Please, don't stop," she whimpered, "Please keep going."

"I can tell I'm hurting you, Hermione, I'm so sorry...I don't know what to do..."

"Please, one powerful thrust, I can't take…" he covered her mouth with his and thrust his hips towards her forcefully, burying his cock completely inside her. He heard Hermione cry out in his mouth and felt like a deplorable monster, when his body shuddered at the sudden burst of pleasure. Hermione felt him enter deep inside her and besides the sharp pain, felt fullness like she'd never experienced. He stood still for a second while she trembled and then began slowly pumping his hips trying to be as gentle as possible, now that he knew he'd definitely torn her hymen. Slowly, the discomfort subsided and the feeling of his cock sliding back and forth inside her was incredible. It felt like she had an itch that he was managing to scratch perfectly. Snape gritted his teeth against the urge to begin thrusting wildly. He didn't know it would feel so wonderful to be inside a woman. Her pussy was so hot and wet. It gripped him so tightly, giving him such immense pleasure that it was a struggle to keep up his slow rhythm. His entire body trembled with the urge to thrust into her with abandon and pound her into the wall. Sensing his struggle, she whispered for him to ride her harder. He picked up the pace a little and she began moaning in pleasure. She kept crying out the word, "harder," until he did feel like he was pounding her into the wall. He was panting from the exertion and reveled in her gasps of pleasure. He slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her clit with his thumb. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, before her sex suddenly clamped down on him and she shrieked out her pleasure. Her tight box continued convulsing around his cock and he fought his instinct to thrust deep inside her and come until he was completely drained. He concentrated on the ingredients needed for Polyjuice potion as he continued his steady thrusts. She came twice in a row, burying her hands in his hair to hold his head still so she could kiss him passionately, crying into his open mouth every time he brought her to the abyss and back. She finally came so hard that he had to remind her to breathe. The force of her final orgasm caused him to experience his own orgasm, shooting his cum deep inside her. He fought to control his breathing as he still held her in position against the wall. He slowly became aware of the fact that she was crying and it scared the hell out of him. "Hermione, baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

Between sobs she told him she had no idea sex was so incredible, and if she hadn't been so stubborn, she would have confessed her love to him before Dumbledore died. She could have had this two years ago and every day since. He smiled into her hair pleased that he could sex this woman so good that it brought her to tears.

He gently set her down on her feet and waited to make sure she could stand before pulling his shorts and pants back up and refastening them.

Taking Hermione by the hand, he led her to the bedroom and after helping her slip out of her dress, he allowed her to assist him in shedding his clothes. She pulled him into the showers and soaped up his back as the warm water cascaded around them. After they rinsed off, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out to their bedroom, taking care to lay her gently on the bed.

"We're still wet," Hermione giggled.

"Not as wet as you're going to be," Snape purred as quickly positioned himself between her legs and buried his face in her wet cunt.

Hermione attempted to close her legs, but Snape had wrapped his arms around her thighs and forced her legs to remain open—she was at his mercy. She gripped the bedcovers in her fists as he brought her from one stunning orgasm to the other. Her voice, hoarse from screaming in pleasure, begged him for mercy, and he slid back up her body and lay gently on top of her. She trembled in his arms as he whispered in her ear that he wasn't finished fucking the hell out of her.

With one thrust, he buried himself inside her once again, "oh, fuck, Hermione...you feel so damn good, girl...so tight...so damn tight," he growled as he began thrusting in and out of her forcefully. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her hips around his waist.

"Don't stop, Severus...please don't stop...oh gods, you're fucking me so good," she cried as he continued pounding her into the mattress. He held onto his release through three more of her orgasms before shouting her name and coming inside her. Completely spent, he collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. She mewed contentedly beside him as she drifted to sleep. He held her close and pulled the blankets over them, loving the feel of her bare skin against his.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione stared across the small table at her husband who was buried behind a newspaper. The hotel balcony where they were enjoying breakfast gave them an excellent view of the sleepy town below without putting them on display. They had waited an additional week before embarking on their honeymoon. Hermione wanted to give her husband a week to relax in their chambers before dragging him to Switzerland and her former academy. There was a slight breeze blowing through her hair and teasing the edges of his newspaper. Hermione had yet to change out of her silk nightie with matching robe. She waited patiently as he sipped his tea. Having already finished a cup herself, she was getting restless. Severus turned the page against the small breeze giving her a view of his pajama bottoms and bare chest. It had taken her a few days to convince him that his scars did not disgust her. They were a part of him, just as her scars were a part of her. They told a story of bravery and sacrifice. His chest was mostly hairless. He had a sparse amount of hair on his lower abdomen that led down to his treasure, or her treasure as she now considered it. He looked utterly delicious and tempting sitting there, oblivious to her eyes wandering all over his body. She longed to slide her hand underneath the waistband of his pajamas and feel his hardness pressed against her hand.

Hermione ran her fingers along the rim of her cup and slid them into her mouth slowly, all while mentally undressing him with her eyes. Snape happened to glance over the top of his paper and caught his wife's hungry appraisal. He loved it when his wife looked at him as if she were undressing him and loving what she saw; however, he wondered if she would always act this wanton. Surely, the fact that she was going to be a professor herself someday... He sighed as he remembered McGonagall's advice and knew it would be up to him to get the point across to his lovely bride.

He quickly folded his paper, and her gaze snapped up to his knowing glare. He made a great show of taking a sip of his tea as his dark eyes bored into hers. He observed her anxious glance at the door which led back into their suite and saw her nervous swallow. As if sensing his next move, she leapt to her feet the same moment he did and squealed as he caught up with her at the door. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She was gasping from exertion or excitement; he wasn't sure which. He dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and immediately slid on top of her.

"Mrs. Snape, what have I told you about undressing me in public and making sexual overtures?" Snape mumbled as he held her hands up over her head and began placing kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Well, Mr. Snape, since we weren't actually in public, per say, it was within my rights and responsibilities to..." she murmured as she ground her hips against his pelvic bone. She freed her hands and slid one underneath his waistband, with the intent of gripping his manhood, when he slid back on his knees out of her reach.

"Mrs. Snape, I cannot reward you for practicing bad behavior." Snape warned in his teaching voice. The smile fell off her face as she stared into his stern glare.

"My gods, are you serious?" She asked, panting from her arousal.

"Yes, I'm serious." Snape snapped as he ran his hand thru his hair. "I'm going to be working hard to rebuild my reputation as a professor and I need to be taken seriously. You making hungry eyes or trying to put your hands down my pants is disrespectful and will not help my cause."

His words felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown in her face. All thoughts of romance slipped immediately from her mind. Hermione slid off the bed and took a few steps away, then paced back in frustration.

"First of all, Professor Snape," she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes, and Snape suddenly realized he was in trouble. "We are not in public; which if we were, I know better than put my hands down your pants as you so eloquently put it." The tears slid down her face and Snape couldn't have felt lower than he did this very moment. "Secondly, Professor, we are on our honeymoon where I have it on good authority that it is acceptable to initiate sexual relations. Forgive me for my social faux pas, and for seeking comfort on what will be a very trying day for me." She stormed into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and erected a silencing spell.

Hermione leaned against the vanity and allowed the tears to slide down her face. She knew her husband was worried about how he would be perceived when school started again. However, he should know she would never do anything to embarrass him or be disrespectful. She took a few deep breaths before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water wash away her tears. She concentrated on clearing her mind. Today she would return to the place that had been so bitter sweet for her. She had dreamed during the night that she had awakened on the hillside and realized it had all been a dream, she had never left the academy, and Severus hadn't survived after all. She awoke with a start and almost cried when she heard him snoring softly beside her. He did survive and he was here with her now, which meant the world to her. Standing under the hot jets, she frowned when she realized Professor McGonagall must have said something to Severus about their recent behavior at Hogwarts. The Headmistress had spoken to her as well. She had taken everything the older matriarch said with a grain of salt; however, Severus seemed to have taken it to heart. Hermione lathered up her hair and thought perhaps she should show her husband that she could practice restraint.

Snape stared at the closed door and wondered what the hell just happen. They'd been sitting out on the balcony drinking their tea when he remembered the stern lecture he'd received from McGonagall regarding acceptable behavior from Professor's. Shit, shit, shit... He'd let that old biddy get to him. He knew Hermione took her career seriously and would never do anything to belittle him or treat him with disrespect. Of course they had snogged a lot before their wedding, everyone did. So what, if McGonagall had caught them snogging in the corridors...school hadn't resumed yet. Of course they would practice discretion. He groaned when he thought of Hermione confessing her low self-esteem issues and her fear of rejection. On top of all that, they were visiting the academy today, where she had suffered with the guilt of his supposed death. Surely she would be nervous about returning there. He knew she needed to be held and comforted when facing something so traumatic. He remembered how she had explained her sense of hopelessness and desperation to Ron and cursed himself for being such an insensitive ass. She'd loved him so much that the thought of losing him had almost driven her into madness. He punched the pillow a few times to blow off some steam and regain his composure. Gathering his courage, he crossed the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, baby...I was a big jerk." Snape said against the door, hoping she would hear him.

The door was wrenched open and Hermione stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with her wet hair still dripping. "No, I overreacted, Severus," she said quickly. "Let's get an early start to the Academy...I think you will really like Professor Flen... you can also see where I collected potion ingredients," she was rambling uncontrollably as she attempted to slip past him.

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, "Hermione, I was a complete ass..."

Hermione put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "It's okay...I will get the hang of this 'wife of a professor' life I have chosen."

Snape groaned softly. Harry had warned him about crossing Hermione—he knew he wasn't getting off this easy... as a matter of fact it might be a while before he was permitted to get off, literally.

"Please, I'm a little nervous about visiting the academy today. Get dressed and we'll get a head start. Perhaps we can join some of my former colleagues for dinner and then take a late night stroll through the gardens. Snape noticed she hadn't included "make mad, passionate love" in the list of things to do. He kissed her gently on the forehead and entered the bathroom thinking, "Damn you Minerva!"

When he emerged 30 minutes later, he turned around in a slow circle so his wife could appraise him. He was wearing black dress trousers with a long-sleeved white dress shirt. He had rolled the cuff of his sleeves up to appear more casual. Hermione gave him one of her dazzling smiles and unbuttoned his top three buttons. "You look very handsome, Severus. I will have to make sure no one tries to steal you away from me today."

Snape took in the sight of his lovely wife and his breathe caught in his throat. She was wearing a long clingy summer dress. It was white, hugged her figure in all the right places and ended at her calves. Her hair had dried in soft waves and framed her beautiful face. Snape swallowed hard when he thought of having to share her with others today. Surely they would take one look at him and wonder what she saw in him. He saw how reserved she was acting and mentally kicked himself again. Normally, she would be in his arms by now.

She stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to face my inner demons with me?"

Snape looked down into her worried face as she nibbled on her bottom lip. He mentally kicked himself again when he remembered everything she had endured here. No wonder she wanted to be held... wanted to initiate lovemaking this morning.

He surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his arms. She stood rigid at first then relaxed as he tightened his hold on her, and she laid her head against his chest.

"I'll gladly follow you anywhere, woman."

Snape was rather impressed with the academy. The school was slightly smaller than Hogwarts, but impressive just the same. Hogwarts let out for summer break each May; however, the academy ran until the end of June. Hermione had informed him that they kept attendance numbers low so the Professors could provide more attention to each student, so Snape was not surprised when they arrived and the hallways were not packed with students.

What he wasn't prepared for was the fact that Professor Flen resembled a Greek Adonis. He was the same height as Snape; however he had an athletic build, shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, and the bluest eyes Snape had ever seen. Snape controlled his features as Flen engulfed Hermione in a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione withdrew from his hug and beamed up at him, before stepping back to stand next to her husband.

"Professor Flen, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Professor Severus Snape."

Snape noticed the look of surprise that flitted across Professor Flen's face. There was also something else, perhaps jealously?

"Professor Snape, Hogwarts' Potion Master. It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," Snape said in his silky voice, accepting the man's hand and giving him a firm handshake. Snape quickly put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close, a move that was not missed by Flen. "Hermione has told me so much about you." Snape added, almost feeling sorry for the man, who apparently had a crush on Hermione.

"That's funny, because she never mentioned you." Flen said with a sickly sweet smile. "I was under the impression that Hermione didn't even have a boyfriend." Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Flen blurted, "Ah, the Marriage Law the Ministry is enforcing in Great Britain. We are, of course exempt here. If I had known they were dragging you back to force you into marriage, Miss Granger, I never would have let you go."

Hermione felt her husband stiffen next to her and quickly defused the situation. "That was more my fault actually. When I heard about the new marriage law, I couldn't wait to run back home and snatch Severus up before someone else could." Hermione gazed up into Snape's surprised face and added, "I had been without him for so long, and I couldn't imagine spending another moment away from him."

Snape surprised Hermione by kissing her soundly on the lips. She felt the blush creep up her neck and looked down at the floor in embarrassment; so much for acceptable behavior from a Professor.

Professor Flen adjusted the collar of his shirt apparently uncomfortable with Snape's show of affection, "Well, in that case, I'm very happy for you both. Uhm, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to catch up on in my office." With a nod, he turned and fled down the corridor, his robes flapping behind him.

"You do it better than him." Hermione commented absentmindedly.

"What do you mean; I do it better than him? Do you mean kiss? When did you kiss...?"

"No silly—billow. Your cape billows around you as you glide up and down the corridors. You look very majestic and sexy. When he does it, his cape flaps, like a duck." Hermione met Snape's gaze and they both burst out laughing. It took a few moments for them to regain their composure.

"Speaking of kiss," Hermione said with a mock glare, "Whatever happened to being respectful as a professor's spouse and so forth?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about this morning. You deserved better than that. I know you would never disrespect me. Suffice it to say; what I did right now was not disrespect so much as it was proving my claim. You are mine and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here while another man implies that he would have kept you from me."

Hermione looked up into his fierce gaze and felt her belly contract. Damn, she wanted him. Just one look and he could make her sex ache. She smirked and started to reply when they heard...

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned quickly and saw Gertrude approaching them. The young woman stopped in front of Snape.

"Who's this fine specimen of a man, Granger, and where have you been hiding him?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Gertrude thinking she was making fun of him.

"Tall, dark and handsome just how I like them."

Snape relaxed when he realized the young woman was not playing a joke on him. She was taller than Hermione and had long blonde hair that fell almost to her waist. Her big, expressive green eyes were now staring into Snape's and sending inappropriate thoughts his way. He peaked into her mind and jumped back out again as soon as he saw an image of himself, completely naked, brutally ravishing this blonde bombshell as she was tied to a bed. Apparently, she liked it rough and figured he'd be able to meet the demand. He fought to catch his breath and tightened his hold on Hermione.

Hermione laughed softly, use to Gertrude's excessive flirting, "Gertrude, this fine looking man is my husband, Severus. The Ministry passed their new law, so I went home and snatched him up."

"I don't blame you. I bet he is all kinds of delicious." Gertrude purred as she circled Snape and stared him up and down.

Snape could feel his neck getting warm from embarrassment and looked down at Hermione hoping to catch her eye and warn her that this so called friend of hers was now plotting on how to get him alone and molest him. He peaked again and this time he was naked, bound and moaning in ecstasy while she straddled his waist and rode him in abandon. He felt his cock begin to harden and he fought to clear his mind, angry at himself for having this reaction.

Seeming to sense his unease, Gertrude winked at Hermione and stepped back, out of Snape's personal space.

"Are you guys coming to the pub tonight, for the celebration?"

"What are you celebrating?" Snape asked before he could stop himself.

"Nothing—they just like to hang out at the pub every Saturday night and call it a celebration," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Of course, Hermione rarely came to our celebrations," Gertrude offered with a sweet smile towards Snape. She was always so melancholy, we figured she was missing some bloke back home...oh wait...that would be you, I'm guessing," Gertrude said with another lavish grin up and down Snape's torso. "Now I know what she was missing."

Snape looked down at Hermione's upturned face and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Well, that's my cue to scram," Gertrude called over her shoulder as she fled up the corridor. "See you guys tonight."

"She's a little weird, if you don't mind me saying so," Snape whispered.

"She's from America," Hermione offered with a shrug, as if that explained it.

"No, I mean she was imaging some really violent things." Snape said with a shudder.

"You looked into her mind? You big perv, what did you see?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Hermione Snape, I am not a pervert, and for your information I just took a quick peek to see who she was. I didn't expect to see her fantasy of me ravishing her."

"Really?" Hermione said with a huge grin. "Just what were you two doing in her fantasy?"

Snape colored in embarrassment as he relayed what he had seen both times. He held his breath, waiting for her to explode at the audacity of her friend's fantasy. He was surprised when Hermione just laughed and winked at him.

"That sounds interesting. Perhaps you could tie me up and have your way with me." Hermione said with a look that made Snape ache with anticipation. She took his hand and led him out the door and up the side of the hill. She crested the tallest hill and held her arms out wide and spun around slowly, as she said, "here it is."

Snape looked around at the peaceful sight and felt the breeze stirring his hair. "I don't hear anything." Snape said quietly as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"That's funny," Hermione said worriedly, I don't either. Another few minutes passed in silence as Hermione listened intently to the wind. Finally, Snape closed the gap between them and pulled her gently into his arms.

"I don't understand; I always heard your voice when I was up here...you must think I'm crazy." She whispered softly against his chest.

"I think no such thing, Mrs. Snape. Perhaps you are right, maybe it was me calling out to you, asking you not to give up hope. Besides, you don't need that other Professor Snape anymore, you have the real thing now." He bent his head down to kiss her, but she pulled back. He looked at her in mild surprise.

"Speaking of having you here, what was that little show you put on, back at the Academy? You kissed me in front of both Professor Flen and Gertrude. Whatever happened to public displays of affection being forbidden? As a Professor's wife, I need to be more dignified and remember my place." At Snape's look of confusion, she added, "That's what Headmistress McGonagall told me after she found us snogging in the corridor a few days ago."

Snape groaned and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "She warned me not to let you snog me in front of the students. She said it was going to be hard enough to win back the student's trust without you molesting me in the corridors."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "I should have known. I told her very respectfully that I had no intentions of acting disrespectful in front of the students. I also said that after she was married and knew what it was like to be madly in love, she was more than welcome to give me marriage advice."

Snape's mouth fell open, "You told her that?"

"Yes, I did. What did you tell her?"

Snape looked away embarrassed.

"I see...you took everything she said to heart and spewed it back at me this morning when I tried to initiate..." Hermione turned her back on him and looked out over the hills. She couldn't believe the man she loved thought she would disrespect him in front of his students. She felt Severus wrap his arms around her and allowed him to pull her up against him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I should have taken everything she said with a grain of salt. I know you have worked hard to get where you are and would not do anything to hinder my or your reputation. I overreacted this morning, and I am truly sorry. Please allow me to make it up to you."

He was placing small kisses along the side of her neck now, sending chills up and down her spine.

"How, pray tell, do you propose you can make it up to me?" Hermione asked quietly as she stood with her back against his chest, her head tilted to give his lips better access to her neck and shoulder.

Snape looked around at the field of grass and flowers. "I could transform my shirt into a blanket and make love to you, right here on the side of this hill. I bet I could make you scream my name...that's better than hearing it whispered any day."

Hermione broke out in laughter and turned in his arms. "That's exactly what I need; my former Professor and remaining students to look out towards the hills and see the sun reflecting off your white ass."

Snape smirked as he began unbuttoning his shirt, and Hermione felt her body tingle when he purred, "haven't you ever heard of a disillusioning spell, Madam?"

Hermione placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Snape laid the transfigured blanket in the grass. He spun around and grabbed her about the waist, pulling her onto the blanket with him.

After disillusioning them, Snape erected a silencing spell and rolled over on top of her. Hermione ran her hands up and down his back as he placed kisses along her neck and down her collarbone. She could feel herself growing wet and felt his cock straining against the inside of his trousers. She reached down and tugged his undershirt out of his waistband. He quickly he sat back on his knees and pulled it over his head, revealing his bare chest to her. He grabbed the hem of her skirt and pushed it up to her waist, running his hands along the inside of her thighs. She spread her legs further, thinking he would lie back down on top of her. He surprised her by reaching underneath her bum, grabbing the waistband of her knickers and yanking them down discarding them on the blanket next to her. Next he undid his pants and pulled them along with his boxers down to his knees and lay back down on top of her. Hermione pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist and gasped when he rolled them over quickly, so she was on top straddling his waist. She smirked down at the hungry look on his face when she took his hard cock in hand and held it in place as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He hissed in pleasure and raised his hips to meet her body. This was the first time she had been the one on top. Usually, he liked to be on top and in control. Gertrude had given him a good idea, after all. Hermione began a steady rhythm of raising herself up and down on his shaft as he repeatedly thrust his hips up to meet her. Snape reached up and freed her breasts from her dress and sat up to lavish them with his tongue. He slid his hands under her bottom and assisted her in riding him as he teased her nipples gently with his tongue and teeth. Hermione licked her fingers and reached between them to rub her clit while he continued ravishing her. Snape felt her walls begin to shudder and thrust himself deep inside her, remaining still as her body clamped down on him and she shrieked out in pleasure. He waited a few seconds before rolling them both over so he was on top. He took her right leg and pulled it up over his shoulder and began thrusting in and out of her, like he knew she liked it. His long black hair formed a curtain around his face as he looked down to where their bodies met. He pulled back and slammed inside her making her cry out in pleasure. He did this a few more times, each time trying to slam with a little more force. She was whimpering incoherently now, the pleasure almost too great for her, so he took pity and went back to thrusting quickly. He could feel the pressure building and knew he would not be able to hold out much longer. Reaching between them, he used his thumb to stimulate her clit. He managed to hold out until she orgasmed, her body clamping down on his cock as her hips automatically raised up towards him. With a shout, he called out her name and spilled his seed deep inside her. Completely spent, he collapsed on top of her and fought to regain his composure. As the lust filled fog surrounding his brain cleared, he was able to feel his wife running her hands up and down his back, while whispering how much she loved him. He rolled over and pulled her along with him, so that she was now lying on top. He placed his hands on either side of her head and held her hair back so he could look into her eyes.

"I never dreamed that I could be as happy as you make me right now." He said as he stared up into her large brown eyes. Hermione smiled down at him, feeling her heart swell with love.

"I never thought I would be able to have this wonderful life with you, Severus Snape. I am so grateful that Dumbledore took a chance on us being happy together."

Snape smiled a crooked little smile as he whispered, "How did you like being on top?"

Hermione gave him her naughtiest smile and answered, "Oh, I liked it very much, Professor. However, I think I will enjoy it even more when you are tied to my bed and blindfolded. That way, I can ravish you and you'll be completely at my mercy." Snape's eyes flew open in shock and then narrowed in delight at the thought of being her love slave. His cock was springing back to life at the delicious things she began describing. Things she would do to him as he lay helpless and willing. With a growl, he rolled back over on top of her and attacked her neck with kisses, causing her to squeal in delight.

For a brief moment, Snape's silencing spell faltered and the hills reverberated with a sound that had never been heard there before...the sound of Hermione's joyful laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione shampooed her hair three times to erase the strong smell of honeysuckle from her long brown tresses. She had just finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair when Snape joined her in the shower. He stood behind her and began kissing her shoulder. She moaned, enjoying the delicious tingles his administrations were causing.

"You need to wash the flowery smell out of your hair, as well." Hermione said as she turned and wrapped her arms around him. She loved the feel of his naked body pressed up against hers. "If you smell like flowers, when we join the gang at the pub, they'll never let you live it down."

He kissed her softly on the lips, before changing positions with her in the shower and letting the warm water cascade over his head. His back was to her, and she smiled when she took in his nice ass and chiseled back. She knew he was subconscious about the scars on his back, but she had already conveyed to him that he was still beautiful despite his marks. Snape rinsed the soap out of his hair and turned in the shower just in time to catch her checking him out. He smirked as he reached down to grip his manhood with both hands and began soaping up.

"See something you like, Mrs. Snape?" He purred.

"Oh, I like it all, Sir. You have an extremely delicious package, and I suddenly find myself very hungry." She purred as she stepped closer.

Snape grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her away from him.

"Oh no, you don't, we'll never make it tonight, if you start something. You'll just have to prove you can be a good little girl tonight, and maybe I'll reward you." Her skin hummed under the light kisses he was placing on her shoulder, and then she felt the sharp slap he placed on her bum. She yelped in surprise.

"Until tonight, lover," she whispered as she blew him a kiss and stepped out of the shower.

Snape made a small growling noise before murmuring something about her being a little minx. She laughed and wrapped a towel around herself, leaving him to finish his shower in peace.

Hermione slipped into a soft, white mini skirt and a light blue, short sleeved top that was cut low in the front. She applied a little eye shadow and lip gloss before sliding on her sandals. Her hair had already begun to dry, so she gathered it into a pony tail high on her head. She remembered the scarf she had packed and thought it would look perfect with her outfit. She had placed most of their items in the bureau drawers provided, however, she remembered the scarf was still in the suitcase with the box Ginny had given her before they left.

The Potter's had just returned from their honeymoon and Ginny had been bursting at the seams to tell her of their awesome adventures. They made a date for when Hermione returned to get together and exchange notes, so to speak. Ginny had given her the big white box and with a wink told her not to open it until they were settled into the hotel. Apparently, while visiting Harry's old stomping grounds, Ginny had come across a specialty store and found something she said no girl should be without. Hermione used her wand to remove the shrinking spell and break the magical seal before lifting the lid off the box. She could almost feel the color drain out of her face as she sifted through its contents. It was no secret that Ginny was more open to new things than most girls; however, Hermione couldn't fight the shock at seeing the items the box contained. She pulled out a blindfold, fuzzy handcuffs, and a soft paddle the size of a ping pong paddle. The last item was some kind of whipping device. It was all black with several soft leather straps coming out the end of the short handle. All together it was only around 10 inches long. It looked like a deformed feather duster. Hermione giggled and slapped her open palm with the whip and gasped. She felt a tingle shoot from her hand all the way to her groin and moaned softly at the sensation. Thinking it was a fluke; she slapped her hand harder and almost came unglued. Bloody hell, she thought. This whip seemed to cause instant orgasmic feelings. Suddenly, the thought of handcuffing Severus to the bed and treating him to a session with the whip entered her mind. She squeezed her thighs together and fought to control her breathing as she tossed the items back into the box, like they were burning her, and slammed the lid back on. She knew Severus wasn't the type of man you just handcuffed to the bed without an explanation. She would have to devise a way to bring up the subject of utilizing Ginny's gifts without sounding like a sadist.

Hermione shoved the suitcase containing the box back into the closet, tied the scarf around her neck and waited for Severus to get dressed. He donned a pair of khaki pants and a green polo shirt. Even though it was still warm out, he refused to wear shorts as he felt his legs were too pale. After adjusting his collar to cover the scar on his neck, he slipped on a pair of brown sandals and ran a brush through his hair. He was frowning at himself in the mirror, when Hermione slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You will be the most attractive man there, Severus. I'll have to make sure none of my girlfriends try to steal you from me."

"I doubt that, Hermione. However, I am more than willing to hex any man who tries to make off with my wife tonight." He turned to face her and pulled her gently against him. His breath warmed her ear and sent tingles down her spine as he warned, "you belong to me, and I do not share well with others." Hermione giggled and began nuzzling his neck.

"I don't know why you think other guys would even be interested in me, Severus. You're the one walking around all tall, dark and handsome. If Gertrude's reaction to you today was any indication, you will have to really be on your toes tonight. Don't let her corner you or get you alone. She's half vela and likes to test the boyfriends of the other female students to see if they will remain faithful. As a matter of fact, most girls actually ask her to put their men through the test. I would never ask her to do that, though. If you failed her little test, I would spend the rest of my life knowing you wanted her more than me."

"There's no chance of that happening. I've got everything I've ever wanted right here in my arms." Snape purred as he looked down into his wife's grateful face. Hermione smiled so brightly at Snape, he felt his heart would melt. He still couldn't believe this lovely young woman didn't realize how truly beautiful she was.

"If you're a good boy, tonight, I will reward you with something from the gift box Ginny gave us." Hermione said as she looked up into his face with a huge smile. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of all the things she wanted to do to him.

"You mean the box of pleasure toys Ginny gave us?" Snape asked with a knowing smirk.

"What? How do you know what's in the box?" Hermione asked, stepping back out of his arms and hitting him playfully on the chest. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think Harry would let Ginny give us something like that without warning me? He didn't want to risk having his bits hexed off when we returned from our honeymoon, especially if I weren't open to the idea of handcuffing you to the bed."

"Hey, who said I would be handcuffed. I've already devised a plan to have you at my complete mercy while I taste your entire body." Hermione said as she stepped back into his arms and reached down to stroke him through his trousers. His head dropped back and he moaned in pleasure. She was pleased to feel him begin to harden underneath her caresses. Snape pushed her back gently and turned her around to face the door.

"None of that, young lady; we are already late as it is. You will just have to wait until we get home tonight. Then we can decide who gets to be a submissive."

"Oh, you know about Dominants and Submissives?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"What do you know about it?" Snape asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Only what I've read. Although, it's not a life style I would like to adopt; I do enjoy the thought of pleasuring you, unhindered."

Snape seemed to relax and replied, "I've only read about it as well. I agree; it's not a life style I would want either. I think, though, I will enjoy having you handcuffed to my bed so you can't yank on my hair when I'm licking your lovely little quim and making your cum."

"Hey, sometimes you don't know when to stop. I think if a woman is about to lose consciousness from being pleasured, you should give her a moment to regroup." Hermione said, flustered as she thought about gripping handfuls of her husband's hair to pull him away from her body and cease him from driving her insane. What if she was handcuffed? She would be at his total mercy and unable to pull him from...her body tingled at the thought, and she had to take a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes, just imagining the feeling of being totally at your mercy." She didn't miss the devious smile on his face as he ushered her out the door.

They arrived at the pub and drinks were being ordered and offered to them in celebration of their union. Gertrude made a big production of having saved them seats and pulled Severus into the chair next to her, with Hermione on the other side of him. Hermione smiled when she looked at her husband's frown and figured he didn't like being sandwiched between two women. However, she saw him lean over and whisper something into Gertrude's ear, causing the girl to giggle.

Hermione tried to remain calm and somewhat passive as Gertrude flirted with Severus all evening. Gertrude would brush up against him seemingly by accident or lean in close while talking to him. Snape finally broke his gaze away from Gertrude and happened to glance over at Hermione. He seemed slightly startled as if he had forgotten she had come with him. An old familiar ache began to build in her heart. Recently, he had gone out of his way to make her feel special; however, tonight he was making her feel...well, like she used to feel in Hogwarts around all the other pretty girls. She had been plain, bookish Granger and guys never looked at her twice. It was the same ache she experienced upon seeing Ron kissing Lavender Brown. Pushing that thought aside, Hermione forced herself to smile at him and wanted to kick him under the table when he turned back to Gertrude and whispered something in Gertrude's ear again. Hermione looked around and realized others were starting to notice. She saw Jenna and Kate share a knowing look. Hermione's palms began to sweat. This was not how she wanted her former classmates to remember her husband. She wanted them to see the caring Severus; the Severus who was affected by the tears. Snape jumped when Hermione reached under the table and squeezed his knee. He turned and looked at her sharply.

"Uhm, do you want to step outside and get some fresh air?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Hermione," Gertrude leaned around Severus and chastised her, "I was just telling Severus about the time I did some modeling in Paris; do you mind? Where was I Sev?"

"You were just about to tell me what you did when the top of your bathing suit came undone." Severus purred as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, hanging on her every word. Hermione squeezed his knee again.

"Not now, Hermione." Snape hissed swatting at her not bothering to even turn around and look at her. Embarrassed laughter surrounded them, but Snape didn't seem to notice. He was too busy concentrating on blocking the improper thoughts Gertrude was throwing at him as she related some silly story about her modeling days. Snape was not impressed with this silly, self-important girl. She reminded him a lot of Bellatrix when she was a teenager, before she went mad.

Several moments later, Snape glanced over at Hermione and was surprised to see her nursing her drink while looking sad and dejected. He took a quick glimpse into her mind and was shocked to see that she thought her prediction about the evening was happening...Gertrude was taking her husband...Severus would not have passed the test. Snape silently bristled at the fact that she thought him untrustworthy and so easily swayed. However, he scanned the mind of the students sitting across the table from them and was horrified that they thought the same thing. Apparently, everyone thought he was enamored with Gertrude. Poor Hermione, she had married a loser, an unattractive, older loser at that. Gertrude was still yammering on about something, but Snape was no longer paying attention. He had to fix this. He couldn't have Hermione's friends thinking she had made a mistake in choosing him. His wife's feelings were more important than proving to himself that his Occulmancy skills hadn't been lessened by his brush with death.

"Hermione saved my life," Snape blurted out as he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled his stunned wife up against him. "I woke up in the hospital, gazed into her lovely eyes and knew she was the only one for me. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for her quick thinking, I would have died in the Shrieking Shack that night."

Hermione turned a grateful smile on him and he felt his heart ache at the sight of unshed tears in her eyes. He knew this sweet girl deserved so much better than him and he was doing such a crappy job at upholding his vow to make her never regret choosing to save him.

A couple of the students leaned forward and he could see he had their undivided attention now.

"So, it's true then," one of the male students asked, "you were really a spy for the Order?"

"Oh yes," Severus acknowledged, "I played my part so well that I fooled one of the most evil wizards ever known."

There was a mixture of oohs and aahs as the small group seemed to inch closer to hear the story. Snape held Hermione close and occasionally placed small kisses on his wife's forehead as he relayed the story of his wife's part in the great battle. Several of the students looked upon her in awe. They had read about it in the papers, however, she had always refused to talk about it. Everyone, except Gertrude, was wrapped up in his storytelling. Snape used the same pitch and tone that he used while teaching potions and Hermione noticed that more than one female student was smitten with his voice. Severus could read a recipe and make it sound sexy. Snape did not miss the grateful looks his wife gave him as she noticed her prior schoolmates listening with such rapt attention. Gertrude kept trying to turn the conversation back to her, however, Snape was good at redirecting the conversation to something wonderful Hermione had accomplished.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, when there was a break in the conversation and the other students began talking amongst themselves about where they were, when news of the great battle broke out.

Snape placed a soft kiss on her upturned lips. He hadn't meant to make Hermione feel unimportant. Practicing his Occulmancy wasn't as important as his wife's feelings.

"She was getting boring anyway, sweetheart. She keeps trying to throw thoughts at me about being tied up while she pleasures me," Snape said with a sneer.

"Is that something that interests you, Professor?" Hermione whispered as she waggled her eyebrows at him

"Not with her," Snape sputtered.

"Oh, I didn't mean her, Professor, I meant with me. I would like nothing more than to tie you to the bed and spank your delicious little bottom until it was red and tingly." Snape's mouth fell open in shock as his wife took a sip of her drink and seductively licked her lips. He felt his cock harden and had to run his hand along the inside of his collar as it suddenly felt warm inside the room.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gertrude purred as she leaned around Snape and smirked at Hermione. Snape realized all conversation had stopped and everyone was watching them now.

"Far from it...I was just telling my husband what I plan on doing to him, once we return to our rooms; something along the line of tying him to our bed and having my way with him." Hermione said sweetly and gloated inside when she saw Gertrude swallow hard and look up at Severus.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Gertrude whispered under her breath, causing Snape to sneer at her. Hermione could tell by the way she sat back in her chair that Severus must have fixed her with his trademark glare; the one that reduced first years to tears. She felt a little sorry for Gertrude. She knew her husband had a commanding presence and someone like Gertrude would be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Gertrude craved power and control. Bending someone like Severus to her will would be something she desired. Due to most of the girls on campus enlisting Gertrude's help in tempting their prospective boyfriends before they would commit to them; a good many prospective relationships never got off the ground because of Gertrude's rumored skills. Gertrude never went too far with the men; she only got them to the point where they began groping her before she issued them a firm slap and informed their girlfriends that they were not "the one." However, seeing the disappointed look on Gertrude's face gave Hermione the feeling that Gertrude would want to go all the way with Severus.

Hermione smiled at her husband when he kissed her on the cheek and told her he was going in search of the restrooms. After his departure, Hermione became engrossed in a conversation with one of the other students. She was surprised when one of her former classmates nudged her, indicating that Gertrude was no longer in the party area with them. Hermione swore under her breath and left to find Severus.

She turned the corner, near the restrooms, and was not the least bit surprised to see that Gertrude had Severus pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss him. It appeared as if Gertrude was taking it upon herself to test Severus. Hermione knew she meant well, however, it didn't seem very fair to him.

"Stop fighting it, Professor. I can make you feel incredible."

"Get off me you crazy witch." Snape hissed, turning his head away to keep her from kissing his mouth.

"You can't fool me... every time I have pushed thoughts into your head, you've gotten a hard on. You want to fuck me, don't you my dark, lovely, delicious man. If we ask really nice, I'll bet your wife will join us and you can see what it's like to please two witches at once."

Snape stared down at Gertrude in horror, "Are you crazy? I would never share Hermione with another man. What makes you think she would be willing to share me with another woman? What makes you think I would want to? I love Hermione."

"How about just a quick fuck, then? Hermione will never know. Just let me taste it; I bet you're delicious."

Hermione saw him shudder and suddenly felt sorry for him when he said through gritted teeth, "No, damn it! Get off me you crazy bitch. I don't want you...release me this instant!"

It was then that Hermione realized Gertrude must have Severus in some type of body bind spell. Hermione felt her temperature rise at the thought of Gertrude not playing fair.

Gertrude laughed lightly and managed to place a light kiss on Snape's lips before gasping in pain at the hex Hermione threw at her.

"Damn it, Hermione! That hurt!"

"First of all," Hermione said loudly, "He's not your dark, lovely, delicious man, he's mine. What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you I didn't want him subjected to your sick vela test." Hermione huffed as Gertrude stepped back from Severus.

"I'm only part-vela, by the way," Gertrude whined as she rubbed the spot on the back of her shoulder where the hex had hit her, "besides; every man should be tested for faithfulness. I'm just doing you a favor."

"A potential boyfriend can be tested, perhaps, but not a husband. What if he had failed your little test? It takes a great amount of willpower to resist you. I would have spent the rest of my married life knowing he would have picked you... not a good start to a marriage." Hermione said softly as Gertrude looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hermione, I hadn't thought about that. Uhm, so you're basically saying you're not going to share him with me... no three-way tonight?"

"Excuse me, ladies, but can someone release me, or are you going to keep discussing me like I'm a piece of meat?" Snape said with his trademark sneer.

"Well, that depends, Severus. Do you think we should invite Gertrude into our bed tonight?" Hermione asked sweetly. She knew what his answer would be, but wanted to tease him a little anyway.

"Are you mad, woman? I can barely keep up with you... besides this is an exclusive partnership. Now release me!" Snape barked.

"Gods, you're so lucky, Hermione. I wish I could find a guy as devoted to me as Severus is to you." She looked at Hermione with a little pout. "Are you sure you won't share him? Just one night? He can deny it all he wants, but every guy dreams of having two women at once."

Hermione gave an exaggerated sigh, "I would Gertrude, but you heard Severus; he said no." The two women shared a small smile each knowing that Hermione was only joking.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Severus huffed. "Please release me or I swear I will give you both a night you'll never forget."

"Oooohhh," Gertrude purred, "that's more like it."

Hermione laughed and Gertrude gave her a quick hug before she waved her wand to cancel the spell and then beat a hasty exit before Snape had a chance to retrieve his wand and hex her. He looked over to see Hermione standing there with her a smirk on her face.

"What's with the smug grin, wife? I'm beginning to think you like the idea of me being immobilized and molested." Snape said as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe Hermione had just stood there while another woman had tried to kiss him. If he had stumbled upon another man trying to force Hermione into kissing him, he would have choked the life out him; not stand there and gloat.

"I'm just pleased that you passed Gertrude's test. Of course, I never wanted to subject you to her test, but I'm glad you survived. It takes a great amount of willpower to resist her charms."

Snape still looked skeptical as Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry she put you through that, Severus. I did warn you not to let her get you alone. Most of the girls here have asked her to test their respective boyfriends. I realized she was attracted to you the moment she met you. You ooze sex appeal, Professor, and it's hard for a girl to resist. Can you ever forgive me for not protecting you better? I must admit though it was kind of hot watching you resist her advances. I can only imagine what you would have done if she had shoved her hand down your trousers..." She laughed at her husband's shocked look.

"That's not hot! How would you feel if I tied you down, slid my hand between your legs..." Snape declared indignantly, before noticing the glazed look in her eyes. "You little freak... you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Only if it was you," Hermione whispered as she began placing hot kisses on his neck and along his jawline. "Admit it, Severus, you'd love it if I tied your hands to the headboard and had my delicious way with your body. Blindfolded would be even better, because you wouldn't know where my tongue was going to lick you next." Hermione smiled when she felt his body shudder.

"We need to get back to our hotel room and test your theory, madam." Snape purred, causing Hermione to become aware of the throbbing between her legs. Perhaps Ginny was on to something. Suddenly the thought of using everything in her gift box made her eager to leave. Hermione grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out to say goodbye to everyone.

Snape was surprised to receive a small round of applause and congratulations for passing, "the test." He was a little disconcerted that Gertrude had returned to the party and described what she had done to him and how he had resisted. One of the male students leaned over and confided that he had failed his test. Snape turned to see Hermione hug Gertrude goodbye and for an instant imagined what it would be like to have both girls service him at once. He snapped back to attention when he realized Hermione was staring at him with narrowed eyes. His wife knew exactly what he had been thinking and he offered her a sheepish smile before downing his drink and announcing to the small party that he had to take his wife back to their room and ravish her. It was Hermione's turn to look at him in shock as he grabbed her around the waist and steered her out the door as the group cheered and called out their goodbyes.

They barely made it into their room before Snape had her pinned against the wall and ran his hands up her skirt. He grabbed the waistband of her knickers and yanked them down. Hermione let them fall to the floor and kicked them away as she heard him undo his buckle. She gasped in surprise when he reached around and grabbed her bottom swiftly, lifting her up and pinning her against the wall again as he entered her in one powerful thrust. Hermione cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting his hips forcefully, growling and nipping her neck with his teeth. She came completely undone and cried out as he continued pounding her through her first orgasm.

"Never, tease the beast, madam," Snape whispered harshly as he withdrew and dropped her to her feet suddenly. She gasped again as he spun her around and pressed his hand against her back to shove her over as he entered her from behind. "Grab your ankles!" He barked as he began slamming inside her. Hermione gripped her ankles and grit her teeth to keep from crying out. His thrusts were an equal measure between pleasure and pain. He drew back and slammed inside her so hard that she yelped. Snape immediately pulled her up so that she was standing with her back to him as he continued thrusting. "Tell me if I'm hurting you Hermione; I'm not trying to hurt you, sweetheart. Gods you feel so damn good..." Snape murmured before moaning and speeding up his pace. Hermione leaned over and placed her hands flat against the wall, moaning in pleasure as he held onto her hips and pulled her back to meet each of his thrusts. By now, he was thrusting so forcefully that she gasped in pleasure at each thrust and cried out for him to thrust harder. Snape grit his teeth and began thrusting so hard he thought for sure he would damage her; however, her gasps of pleasure was evidence that she was completely smitten with his level of force. His breath caught in his throat when she shrieked out and he felt her body clamp down around his cock. The force of her orgasm forced his cock out of her body. He had to reposition and thrust himself back inside her. She was quietly weeping now and begging him not to stop. Snape wasn't comfortable with the sound of his wife crying and worried that he had hurt her.

"Hermione, please don't cry," he whispered as he smoothed her hair off her back and leaned over to kiss her shoulder blades, still thrusting inside her.

"Merlin, you feel so good inside me," she whispered through her tears, "I can't help it...your cock feels so fuckin good in my tight little pussy."

He loved it when his wife talked dirty and rewarded her with picking the pace back up. She was practically screeching her pleasure when he slammed so hard inside her he lifted her off her feet and spilled his seed, crying out her name, over and over until his mind cleared and he was able to pull himself out of her. He felt dizzy for a moment and was glad that she reached out to steady him.

She laughed and placed a kiss on his lips before dragging him into the shower and helping him rinse off. He apologized for attacking her the moment they entered the hotel room, however, her talk of tying him to the bed had drove him out of his mind with desire.

She smiled and chewed on her lip thoughtfully before making a decision. He was surprised when she dragged him back out of the shower and made him stand naked in the middle of the bedroom. He stood dripping on the carpet wondering what his wife was up to, but thoroughly enjoying the view as she bent naked over the suitcase in the closet and extracted a large white box. He couldn't help but smirk when she laid the box on the bed and he saw her remove a pair of handcuffs.

"May I?" she asked holding out the cuffs. Snape nodded and held his wrists out in front of her. She instructed him to lie on his stomach on the bed as she handcuffed his hands behind his back. His breath hitched when she blindfolded him. She whispered reassurances and he became calm again. She helped him come up on his knees and thought she'd never seen anything sexier than Severus Snape on his knees, bent over with his face against his pillow and his lovely ass in the air. She reached into the box and pulled out the paddle.

"You were such a good boy, spurning Gertrude's advances. I'm going to reward you by paddling your little bum." Hermione purred as she knelt on the bed next to him. "I am going to spank you, Severus, and you are not to come until I give you permission. Do you understand and agree to this rule?" When Severus acknowledged her, she brought the paddle down on his left check.

"Yes! Oh fuck," Severus hissed.

"Would you like another?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes, please give me another," Severus begged. Hermione continued to alternate the paddle on each of his cheeks as he cried out and begged for another. After the tenth whack, he was begging to come, almost beside himself with need. She stopped and rubbed his red bum and refused his request.

"Not yet, my angel." She purred as she exchanged the paddle for the whip.

"Spread your legs," she ordered as she lay on her back and slid between his legs so that his cock hung down in her face. Snape realized what she was doing and moaned when she gripped his cock in her hot little hand. He gasped when she placed the head in her mouth and began to suck gently. She kept her left hand around his shaft so he couldn't force his cock too far down her throat. He began moving his hips up and down so that he was gently fucking her mouth and moaning in pleasure. Hermione braced herself and gripped the whip in in right hand. She swung it up around his body and knew the moment it came in contact with his body. Severus bucked and cried out in immense pleasure as the straps came in contact with the sensitive skin on his bottom. By the third whack, he was practically sobbing his pleas to come.

"Come in my mouth, my delicious, dark angel." Hermione whispered and then placed her mouth back on his cock. Three more whacks of the whip and he was coming while screeching like a banshee. Hermione smiled as he came down from his high, whimpering and trembling.

Hermione was very pleased with herself as she tapped the handcuffs with her wand, unlocking them, and giggled when Severus collapsed on the bed. He removed the blindfold as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. Snape rolled over on top of her and began placing kisses on her neck and shoulders. He took both her hands in his and held her hands up over her head as he continued planting kisses across her chest. Suddenly, he slid his hands down to her wrists and wrapped his long fingers around them. Hermione gasped as he straddled her, dragged her body up the bed, hooked the handcuffs around the bed rail and attached them to both of her wrists. He gave her a smug little grin and kissed her lips lightly before sliding the blindfold over her eyes.

Hermione's breathing increased from excitement. She knew she could trust him not to hurt her and began looking forward to what he was about to do. Snape began running his tongue across her nipples and then blowing on them. Hermione was gasping as her nipples hardened. Snape picked up the whip and lightly brought it down across her breasts. He was not prepared for her shriek of pleasure and almost dropped the whip. After she convinced him that she was all right, he began lightly slapping her body with the whip as she cried out in ecstasy. He grabbed her waist and rolled her over, careful that the cuffs twisted as well. He positioned her on her knees, much like the position she had him in just a few moments ago. She was whimpering now as he picked up the paddle and gently paddled her bum. He didn't get the same reaction as he had with the whip, so he dropped the paddle and brought the whip down on her backside. She shook and screamed that she was going to come. Snape got an idea and positioned himself behind her. He placed himself at her entrance and trust inside her with one powerful thrust. She cried out and he fought to stay in control. She was bucking her hips, trying to force him to ride her. Snape grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, keeping her lower back curved so he could continue his administrations.

"You like it rough, witch?" He purred.

"Yes, please, punish me Severus."

"Okay, but the same rule applies to you. You don't get to come until I give you permission. Do you accept this rule?"

"Yes, oh yes." She pleaded.

Snape fought back a groan and pushed his knees up against the back of her legs so she moved closer to the headboard. She was practically up on her hands and knees as he took her from behind. He timed his thrusts with the whacks of the whip across her stomach and breasts. By the fourth whack with the whip across her stomach, she shrieked as her sex gripped him like a vice and he felt her wetness run down his thighs. He yanked a little harder on her hair, careful not to hurt her.

"I don't recall telling you it was okay to come, Mrs. Snape." He said in his teaching voice. He used his wand to unlock the handcuffs from the bed railing and reattached them to both of her wrists. "I'm afraid I will have to punish you, naughty girl."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as he pulled her to her feet and led her across the room. The blindfold kept her from seeing; however, she figured he was taking her over to the desk that sat against the wall.

Snape sat down in the desk chair and pulled Hermione over his lap. "Count for me."

She was a little confused until she felt the paddle come down on her left cheek.

"One," She whispered in surprise.

"Louder, Mrs. Snape, when you are bad in class, the teacher reserves the right to paddle you in front of the class."

His sexy voice and the thought of him paddling her in front of the class caused her moan.

He brought the paddle down harder on her right cheek and she cried out, "two." Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she fought not to come again.

"Do you like it when your professor punishes you, Mrs. Snape?" Snape purred.

"Yes, oh yes, I love it when my Professor spanks my hot little bottom and makes my pussy so wet." Hermione hissed, causing Snape to shudder. He felt his cock getting hard again and was amazed at his own stamina.

"Do you like it when your professor pleasures you, Mrs. Snape?" Snape purred again as he slipped two fingers inside her wet folds and began stimulating her clit.

Hermione cried out and trembled as she fought the urge to come again.

"Please, professor, you are going to make me come again," she cried out as he sped up his strokes.

"No, Mrs. Snape, you do not come again until I give you permission." He barked out as he pulled her to her feet and led her back over to the bed. Hermione sighed in anticipation when he secured her to the bed as he had before. He started by running his tongue over her nipples as he reminded her again not to come until he gave permission. She smiled at him and promised to be a good girl. If it weren't for the blindfold, she would have seen his devious smile before he slid down and positioned himself between her legs. She cried out and arched her back when she felt his hot tongue run across her clit. Lying on his stomach, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and forced her legs to stay apart while he drove her insane with his tongue. Hermione screamed her pleasure until she became hoarse, and yet he continued. Hermione thought she would go mad with pleasure. He finally gave her permission to come and it was during her third orgasm that she lost consciousness.

She awoke to her husband's worried face, as he cradled her in his arms. The handcuffs and blindfold had been discarded on the floor.

"Shit, Hermione, you scared the hell out of me." Snape admonished.

"I told you...you don't know when to stop and let a woman regroup." Hermione whispered hoarsely. Snape pressed a glass of water in her hand and she drank the whole glass, grateful for its soothing effect. Snape leaned down and kissed her wet lips as he took the glass back from her.

"Okay, I guess we need to come up with a word that means, 'help, I'm about to pass out,' okay?" Snape said still looking concerned.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly, "yes, that does sound like a good idea." Snape used his wand to clean them and then pulled Hermione into his arms and held her tightly as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I had a good time, tonight," Hermione said sleepily against his chest. "I don't mean just now, I mean tonight at the club, as well."

"Yes, other than being subject to some sick loyalty test, I had a good time, as well." Snape said dryly.

Hermione smiled and placed a few kisses on his neck as she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. "I said I was sorry about that. Besides, even though I had no idea she was going to test you, you still passed with flying colors." She pulled back some so she could look into his dark, alluring eyes. "You know I love you, right? I would never ask Gertrude to test you...what she did tonight was on her own. I mean I knew she was attracted to you, I just didn't know she would go to such lengths to get you. Oh course, I can't say I blame her; you are addictive. I don't blame her for trying to take you."

"She could never take me from you," Snape said kissing his wife on the nose. "You are my past and my future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one can ever replace what you mean to me—what we have together."

Hermione smiled and placed her head back against her husband's chest and fell asleep. Snape covered them both with the bed cover and held his wife tightly as he joined her in slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

"Then I fainted," Hermione said with a huge grin on her face. She had met Ginny for lunch in muggle London and they were discussing the awesome time they each had while on their respective honeymoons.

"Great Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed with a shocked expression that quickly turned to a devious smile. "I hope you got him back."

"Of course I did." Hermione said with a conspirators grin. "I tortured that man every night until it was time to come back home. When we weren't out exploring the countryside, I had that man tied to my bed...he was my slave and loved every minute of it."

Meanwhile, Snape was meeting with Headmaster McGonagall to go over the changes to the new school year curriculum.

"You said what?" McGonagall cried, almost dropping her teacup. "I meant while students were present at the school...not during your honeymoon. Even I know honeymoons are no time to show restraint. Oh, what Hermione must think of me?" McGonagall exclaimed as she stared back at Snape.

"Don't worry, I came to my senses and made it up to her." Snape said with a grin. "Do you want to know how? It involves handcuffs and a blindfold." Snape couldn't help but smile at the blush that came over McGonagall as she became flustered and made up some excuse to rush from her office. He looked up at the Headmaster's painting and didn't miss the two thumbs up he was being given. Snape gave the painting a slight bow and left the office in search of his wife.

"The Ministry has offered to buy Grimwald Place. They think it would make an excellent safe house or a place to hold secret meetings. We're seriously thinking about it. Since we are all expected to have children, we have been thinking it would be nice to have a house with a yard." Ginny said as she absentmindedly stirred her teacup. "Kreacher doesn't want to leave but he hates the thought of not serving Harry. Ever since the night of the big battle, Kreacher has become devoted to Harry. I think he feels honored that he serves the man who defeated Voldemort."

"Well, you know how I feel about house elves and servitude. I've finally been able to convince Tippy to take a small allowance every week, but I think she just leaves it in a box underneath the kitchen counter. I suggested she take every Sunday off and she cried for two days. I finally had to relent and just let things be. Severus says serving us makes her happy and gives her a reason to get up every morning. I'll never understand it, but I've promised to just let her be. She was with the Prince family since before Severus was born and I don't want to be a wedge between them. I owe her my life—if it hadn't been for her alerting Hagrid that I was in trouble..." Hermione shivered and Ginny decided to change the subject.

"So you start your apprenticeship with Professor Slughorn in a couple of weeks. I bet you are excited."

Hermione's eyes lit up and they spent the next thirty minutes discussing her potions' apprenticeship and Ginny's apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. Hermione looked up and saw her husband had just entered the sandwich shop. She waved him over and watched as Ginny stood to give him a hug. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips before taking a seat at the table.

"So, I hope you ladies haven't been discussing anything that would embarrass me or Harry." Snape said with a small smirk. Both women exchanged a smile as they assured him they had only been talking about their respective apprenticeships. For some reason, Snape highly doubted that was all they discussed. Noting the time, Ginny excused herself saying she had to go back to work. She was helping Madam Pomfrey with cataloging their supplies, so they would know what they needed to restock before the school year began. Snape and Hermione both stood to hug her goodbye. After her departure, Snape kissed his wife again and suggested that they get some shopping done, in Hogsmeade, before heading back to the castle. Hermione sighed when he told her where they would meet up with the Auror's who had been assigned to keep an eye on them this week. She knew it was necessary, for the time being; however, she looked forward to the time when all the former Death Eaters were caught and they didn't require bodyguards. For now she was just glad to be with her husband and looked forward to becoming an Apprentice.

Christmas was fast approaching and Hermione had already become proficient at teaching the first years. Snape was surprised that Professor Slughorn was letting her teach so soon. He knew how intelligent Hermione was and figured Slughorn just wanted a break from teaching dunderheads the difference between a cauldron and a hole in the floor. The rest of Hermione's day was used brewing potions to fulfill orders at St Mungo's and Hogwarts Infirmary. Every night, after dinner, the Snape's would sit around the fireplace and read or discuss something Hermione had learned during the day. Snape would offer suggestions on how to shave minutes off the brewing time and Hermione would jot them down in her journal with the intention of benefitting from her husband's knowledge. Snape would sometimes tell her funny things that happened to him during the day; however, he was content with just hearing about her day. He'd never admit it to anyone, but there were days that he missed the soothing sounds of twenty cauldrons bubbling quietly and the quiet reflection one could enjoy while slicing ingredients for a potion. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts was nothing like potion brewing. He rarely got to sit down and had to be ever alert in case one of the students decided to use a new hex on another student. The day before, he had sent a student to see Nurse Ginny, due to having hair growing out of their ears. The student responsible was currently serving detention with Hagrid.

They were snuggled together on the sofa, when word came through the Floo network that Luna had given birth to a healthy baby boy at St Mungo's. Everyone had been notified earlier that Luna was in labor. The Draco's and the Snape's had stopped by when classes were over, however, it looked like it was going to be a long night, so everyone but the Potter's decided it was best to go home and wait for news. Ginny stayed to help the staff deliver the baby and Harry stayed to offer Neville support. He was a basket case by the time they were getting ready to leave and Hermione was almost positive she saw Snape slip a calming draught in the young man's tea before they left. Hermione smiled at the thought of how much her husband cared. Not many people got to see the side of Severus that she did. Most people thought he was a snarky, uncaring bastard, but she knew better. He cared more than he wanted to let on.

They went to bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Ginny and Harry had already announced that they were expecting a baby in April. In fact, Ginny was almost six months along and was already showing. Hermione had begun to worry, since she hadn't managed to get pregnant yet. Snape assured her that it was probably due to all the stress she was under, and suggested they practice more. Hermione had to smile at his suggestion and agree with him. They still used the gifts Ginny had given them on occasion; however, Hermione also loved the fact that her husband was so spontaneous. Sometimes all it took was a smoldering glare from him or the feeling of him planting small kisses on the back of her neck to get her naked and at his mercy. Last weekend they had visited his childhood home on Spinner's End and he had actually taken her against the bookcase in his study. Books were falling around them as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust into her repeatedly. She was wearing a skirt and had purposely decided not to wear any knickers. When he learned of her decision, he lowered his pants and took her right there. There was something so delicious and dirty about having sex while still fully clothed. Luckily her husband had thought to use a silencing spell or half their neighbors would have heard their love making.

March had arrived and Hermione was dealing with morning sickness. According to her calculations, it was while Severus had taken her against his bookcase that she had gotten pregnant. All their careful planning to become pregnant and all it took was a spontaneous moment. Ginny was only working half days and was sympathetic to her best friend's morning sickness, since she remembered going through it herself. Professor Slughorn suggested that Hermione teach the first years and then take the rest of the day, as he couldn't stomach being around anyone who didn't feel well. After class, Hermione would stop by Ginny's quarters and sit with her awhile. Ginny and Harry had decided to sell Grimwald Place to the Ministry and would be looking for a house over summer break, after the baby was born. Hermione was content with Spinner's End; however, her husband had been talking about selling it and buying another house with a yard, as well. Secretly Hermione thought it would be cool if they could find a house close to the Potters. That would enable their children to play together over summer break.

Hermione was finally able to keep food down and felt better than she had in a long time. Snape had been worried about her health, since she refused to take anything for the nausea. Hermione was talking about having a natural, drug-free childbirth and the thought scared him to death. He had already promised to be in the delivery room with her and didn't know if he could handle watching his wife suffer through the pain.

Snape was busy rearranging the student desks, one Saturday in late April, when Ginny waddled in and leaned against his desk. Her hair was hanging in a long messy braid and she was wearing something that resembled a muggle house coat with slippers.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Snape asked as he moved the last desk into place.

"I was due last week, damn it. Madam Pomfrey said walking may speed things along." Ginny said quietly as she wiped her brow and grimaced.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked his voice filled with concern as he noticed her demeanor.

"Yes, I'm just wonderful, Severus. My back hurts and I feel like it is a hundred degrees in here." Ginny said with a slight sneer as she gently lowered herself into one of the chairs.

"Back pain could be a sign of labor coming on. Perhaps I should assist you to the infirmary. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey won't mind checking you over. It doesn't hurt to be..."

"I'm fine, Severus," Ginny swiftly cut him off. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey is helping out at St. Mungo's today. I told her I would Floo her if I needed her. It seems as if everyone is in Hogsmeade today and the castle seems too quiet. Where's Hermione, by the way? I stopped at your quarters first, but she wasn't there."

"It's her turn to chaperon the students," Snape said with a small, smug smile. "She needed to get some potion supplies, so she volunteered—better her than me."

"I remember those carefree days of going into Hogsmeade. I never thought I would miss being a student, but sometimes I do," Ginny said as she slowly rose to her feet. Suddenly, fluids gushed down her legs and made a puddle around her feet. She bent over and clutched her round belly. "Oh shit, my water just broke...oh gods it hurts!" Ginny cried as she lay back on the desks that Snape had pushed together.

"What are you doing?" Snape demanded sharply as he crossed the room to stand next to her. "We have to get you to the infirmary and call Madam Pomfrey."

"There's no time...I think I feel the baby coming. Sweet Merlin, my mother warned me that her labors came on quickly and didn't last long. I can only hope mine will be the same." Ginny wheezed before taking a few deep breaths. "Slide your fingers inside me and see how dilated I am. I feel like pushing, but I can't until I'm fully dilated."

"I'm not putting my hand anywhere near your...you know what, Nurse Ginny." Snape snapped back, fear settling into his stomach. He had faced down the most evil wizard of all time and yet he couldn't remember feeling as frightened as he did right this very moment. Except for McGonagall, who was probably up in her office, they were the only two people in the school—there was no one to help him. Ginny grabbed him by the front of his robes and yanked his face down until it was mere inches from hers.

"I wiped your ass and cleaned your body every day when you were unable to do it yourself. Now get your sorry ass down there and see what the hell is going on or I'll hex you until next year, do you understand me?" Ginny hissed through gritted teeth. Snape nodded meekly and moved to stand between her bent knees. He removed her soaked knickers and was preparing to insert his fingers when he heard someone gasp in the doorway.

Harry had just returned from a mission and was looking forward to spending some time off with his wife and wait for their child to be born. When he couldn't find his wife in their quarters, he began searching all the places his wife might have gone and was now standing in the doorway to Snape's classroom. "What the hell?" He breathed. Although highly improbable, it looked like Snape was sexing Harry's wife on top of the student desks.

Snape thought there would never be a time when he was glad to see Harry Potter show up, however, seeing the young man standing there made him want to leap for joy.

"Potter, get over here and help me. Your wife is apparently in labor." Snape practically shouted.

Harry sprung into action and transfigured the desk into a hospital bed with stirrups. He took Snape's place and directed the older wizard to summon a house elf for towels. Snape couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that. Tippy appeared and set to work getting towels and hot water ready. Next, Tippy apparated over to St. Mungo's and alerted Madam Pomfrey. Snape stood next to Ginny and held her hand as Harry declared that he could see the baby's head and encouraged Ginny to push. Snape winced in pain every time Ginny gripped his hand and pushed. He wiped her brow with a towel and tried to ignore the insults she screamed at him whenever he touched her. Her crying and screams of pain were making Snape seriously rethink the whole idea of natural childbirth for Hermione. If at all possible, he wanted his wife drugged to the hilt when she delivered their baby. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey ran into the room and took over for Harry, which allowed him to stand on the other side of Ginny and continue encouraging her. Unfortunately, Ginny refused to let go of his hand and Snape had to suffer through two more death grips before he heard a babies cry. She released his hand and he was able to stumble away and sit down heavily in his chair as Madam Pomfrey cleaned the baby and handed him to Ginny.

"You have a healthy baby boy." Madam Pomfrey beamed as she watched Harry hug his wife and weep tears of joy over his newborn son. Snape laid his head down on his desk and wished Hermione was here. He had never been an overly affectionate man, however, he suddenly felt like he could use one of her bear hugs. He struggled to get his emotions under control and stood to approach the couple. He patted Harry on the back and was rewarded with a sudden hug from the young man. Snape tried to hide his embarrassment and pulled out of the embrace as soon as he could. Ginny was crying and kissing the baby on the head as he flailed his arms and screamed his little head off. Snape smirked when he thought about the Potters having to hear that sound in the middle of the night. That sound would wake the dead. His smirk fell off his face when he realized he would be in for the same thing when his baby came in about six months. Snape assured Ginny that he forgave her for all the horrible things she had called him and made a hasty retreat, leaving Tippy to clean the mess. He needed a drink and couldn't get to his chambers fast enough.

Hermione returned from her day trip to Hogsmeade and was surprised to find a disheveled Severus lying on the couch nursing a drink. He immediately set the drink down on the table and crossed the room to envelope her in a bear hug.

"Well, hello to you too," Hermione said against his shoulder. When he didn't release her right away, she began to worry. "Severus, what is wrong, sweetheart, what happened?"

"Ginny had her baby," Snape said while still clutching his wife tightly. "Right in my classroom, on top of my desks...I thought I would have to deliver the baby, until Harry showed up. I never thought I'd be so glad to see that boy in all my life."

"Wait...what?" Hermione said, pulling back and looking up into his face. "Ginny went into labor and had her baby, just like that? How long was her labor?"

"I don't know, twenty minutes, maybe." Snape said staring down into his wife's shocked face.

"Some women have all the luck," Hermione breathed and laid her head back against his shoulder.

"Luck...what luck? She had the baby in my classroom, without drugs and almost without anyone besides me there to catch the screaming thing. I've been thinking, Hermione. I think you should be unconscious when our baby comes. I don't want you going through what she did. It was horrible. I thought I was going to die." He held up his right hand. "She broke two of my fingers." Snape felt Hermione shaking against him and realized she was laughing. "It's not funny." He said sounding a little put out. "She said something about hexing our balls off and for a moment I thought she was really going to do it."

"Severus, I think Ginny was very lucky to have you with her. I'm sure you stayed calm and took charge of the situation. I can't think of anyone I would rather have with me when our baby comes. If the pain becomes too much for me to bear, I will ask for something to take the edge off, okay?" Hermione said as she smoothed the hair off his forehead and placed a kiss on his lips. They moved over to the couch and Hermione encouraged him to lie back down and place his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and listened intently as he started at the beginning and described his harrowing ordeal. Hermione had to fight the urge to laugh when her husband relayed the horrible things Ginny had called him while she was in labor.

The Snape's were on their way to visit the Potter's new house during summer break. It was early August and Hermione was eight months pregnant and complaining about the heat. Her husband cast a cooling charm on her as they approached the house. Hermione was careful not to cast any charms herself for she feared it might hurt the baby. Snape thought she was being a little too cautious, but knew not to argue with her while she was in this hormonal state. Snape had no sooner sat down on their couch before Ginny deposited little James Sirius on his lap and left to take Hermione on a tour of the house. Snape stared down into the boys green eyes as he looked up in wonder. He had just realized the boy had Lilly's eyes, when the baby squealed in delight and reached up to grab his nose. Snape held out a rattle and the baby released his nose to grab at the toy. Snape sighed in relief and counted it as a good sign that the baby wasn't screaming yet. He wasn't used to being around babies and hoped he was holding him right. Kreacher walked through the room and mumbled something about being careful with the baby Potter. Snape fixed him with a threatening glare. Kreacher's ears flattened and he quickly ducked into the kitchen. Harry chose that opportune moment to sneak into the room and snap a picture. Snape narrowed his eyes at him, but was relieved when he set the camera down and picked up his son. Snape gave a sigh of relief. Hopefully, he would be able to hold his own child without constantly worrying that he was going to drop the baby or cause it undue harm.

The girls returned and they all sat around the kitchen table and discussed the upcoming year at Hogwarts and Harry's responsibilities in the Auror Department. Kreacher had set out a lunch consisting of finger sandwiches and pumpkin juice. He smiled a big toothy grin at the baby and then disappeared into the other room. Snape watched Hermione as she held baby James and made faces at the baby causing him to smile and gurgle. He could already tell she would be a good mother and felt a sense of relief. His mother had never been one to show any affection. He was glad that his children would have a mother like Hermione. His children would never know the feeling of desperation and loneliness he had known as a child. "I love you," Snape blurted out suddenly to his wife and all conversation around him stopped.

"I love you, too." Hermione said giving him one of her trademark grins. Snape felt his checks redden in embarrassment and quickly changed the subject to the upcoming birth of their child. Ginny assured them that she would be on hand when Hermione went into labor and everything would be planned out well in advance. Snape sighed in relief, still affected by his part in baby James' birth. He was serious about not wanting to see Hermione suffer like Ginny had. Ginny had assured them that she didn't even remember how painful it was and planned on having another as soon as possible. Baby James' stayed with her mom during the day and Molly was looking forward to having a whole house full of grandchildren. The Snape's had arranged to have a nanny when their baby came along, much to the chagrin of Tippy, who felt she was more than capable to watch a baby. Tippy had cared for Severus, when he was an infant. He knew she was only allowed in the house when his father was at work and wasn't sure how much Tippy had actually done to care for him. Some of his earliest memories were hiding in the closet, while she comforted him. His father would come home drunk and scream at his mother for giving him such a useless son. He hated anything to do with magic, so Tippy had to stay out of sight while he was present. Tippy would whisper words of comfort to keep him from crying. As long as his father didn't know where he was hiding, he couldn't beat him. Tippy had saved him more times than he could count. However, his child wouldn't need that sort of protection. Of course, he would never forget what Tippy had done for him and assured her that his children would know what a good and faithful house elf she was. Snape had assured her that a nanny would be necessary to help with all the things Tippy couldn't do. Snape was pleased that Hermione was okay with Tippy playing a big part in their children's lives. Hermione had grown to love Tippy as much as he did and believed it would help their children have respect for the house elves and all they did to serve their wizards. She still wasn't comfortable with their servitude, but at least they saw eye to eye on her being part of the family. Snape was drawn from his reverie by the sight of Ginny exposing her breast to feed the baby. He looked away in embarrassment and hoped his wife would be more discreet when she fed their children. Hermione noticed his reddened cheeks and gripped his hand under the table. He gave her a small smile and focused his attention on Harry for the rest of the conversation. The baby began making humming noises like he was feasting at a banquet and Snape cursed himself every time he glanced over at them. Snape forced himself to appear indifferent, since everyone else was acting like her feeding him in public was part of the norm. He happened to glance over the moment Ginny pulled her breast from the baby's mouth with an audible pop, and shut his eyes as he waited for her to move the baby to her other breast so he could finish eating. Ginny noticed his discomfort and giggled at him. Harry, who had been engrossed in telling his story about the Auror's latest capture, noticed Snape's discomfort and discretely draped a blanket over Ginny's shoulder to shield the baby from view. Snape gave him a discernible nod and relaxed in his chair. Snape felt Hermione's gaze and didn't want to see her smirking at him, so he asked Harry to continue with his story. Harry lapsed back into his story and soon Snape was so engrossed he didn't realize Ginny had moved James onto her shoulder and was now burping him. Soon it was time to go and Snape helped his wife to her feet so they could say their goodbyes.

Once they were outside, walking towards the Disapparation point, Hermione let go of the laugh she had been holding. "Really Severus, breastfeeding is the most natural thing a mother could do for her baby." She gave his hand a squeeze and he frowned down into her smiling face.

"Suffice it to say, I do hope you will show more restraint. I do not want other people, especially other men, getting an eyeful of your breasts." Snape said with a huff. Hermione laughed again and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I promise I will not pull my breasts out in public so other men can get an eyeful, okay?" She whispered quietly as they stopped at their apparition point. "Speaking of breasts, I was hoping I could show you mine, in the privacy of our quarters, of course." Snape beamed down at his smiling wife. One good thing that could be said about her raging hormones was that she was particularly randy. They couldn't utilize some of his favorite positions, however, that just meant he had to be more creative.

"Of course, Madam Snape...I'd be more than happy to examine your breasts, when we reach our quarters." The sound of Hermione's laughter carried on the wind as they Disapparated.

As soon as they reached their quarters, Hermione waisted no time in dragging him towards the bedroom and divesting him of all his clothes. He pulled her dress over her head and helped her remove her bra, enjoying the sight of her swollen breasts. She was never lacking in the size department; however, they were even larger now and he loved the way she moaned when he gently licked her nipples. She kicked off her knickers and climbed onto the bed and held out her arms for him to join her. He slipped in behind her and began placing kisses on neck and shoulder as she whimpered that she needed to feel him inside her. He rose up on his knees and instructed her to remain on her right side as he pulled her leg up to his shoulder and slowly slid inside her. With her right leg straight between his thighs and her left leg on his shoulder, he was able to penetrate deeply, causing her to moan in pleasure every time he pushed forward. She encouraged him to pick up the pace and soon he was thrusting in and out of her as he struggled to maintain control. Hearing her moan in pleasure sent jolts through to his groin and made him want to come. He concentrated on potion ingredients as she cried out for him to thrust harder. Nurse Ginny had warned about being too rough during sex, much to his embarrassment. He had wondered what his wife had told the nurse he did to her during sex. Ginny had frowned at him as if he was performing acrobatic stunts during their lovemaking. He pushed all thoughts of that aside as he began thrusting more forcefully...surely his wife would tell him if it became too uncomfortable. Hermione cried out in pleasure and he felt her body tighten around him, urging him to completion. He thrust a few more times and then lost the ability to hold out any longer. Crying out her name, he thrust one last time and spilled his seed deep inside her. As soon as he came down from his high, he used his wand to perform a quick cleaning spell and laid back down behind her, pressing his chest against her back as he wrapped his arms around her. He heard her softly snoring and realized she had already drifted off to sleep. He chuckled softly and pulled the covers up over them. He snuggled down close to her willing himself to sleep, knowing that she'd want a repeat performance as soon as they awoke in the morning. It had gotten to where Tippy was afraid to pop in on them unannounced. Two days ago Hermione had demanded that he take her on their sofa. Tippy had popped in to check on her and gotten more than she bargained for. She had covered her eyes and apologized repeatedly before popping out of sight. He sincerely hoped they hadn't scarred the poor elf for life. He enjoyed his time with Hermione, knowing that in a couple of months they would be sleep deprived and spontaneous lovemaking would not be as frequent as it was now.

"Just breathe, Hermione, focus on your breathing," Snape whispered soothingly into his wife's ear as he sat straddled behind her on the hospital bed.

"I am breathing!" She screamed at him and began crying again. She was lying back against his chest as he reached around and massaged her stomach. Just as he had feared, Hermione had refused anything for the pain until it was too late. Another contraction seized her and she leaned forward and gasped for breath.

"I am never doing this again! Do you hear me, Severus Snape? Never again! You did this to me!" She cried out as the contraction subsided and she collapsed against his chest. "Never again!" Snape didn't think now would be a good time to remind her that they were required to produce at least two offspring. Nurse Ginny came behind the curtain to check on her patient again.

"How are you holding up, Hermione?" The redhead asked calmly.

"Kill me, Ginny, please kill me...let me die." Hermione pleaded and Snape's heart constricted. His worst fears were coming true; Hermione was in terrible pain and he was powerless to help her.

"Surely you can give her something, Nurse Ginny." Snape said through gritted teeth. If he hadn't been holding his wife, he may have been tempted to strangle Hermione's best friend. Ginny felt between Hermione's legs and smiled.

"Good news, Hermione, you are fully dilated. It's okay to push now. On the next contraction, I want you to bear down hard." The next contraction seized her and Hermione leaned forward and growled as she pushed with all her might. Snape continued mopping her brow and whispering words of encouragement between each contraction. He thought it would never be over when he heard Ginny tell her to give one more push. Hermione groaned and he helped her lean forward as she cried out and pushed one more time. The sound of the baby's cries split the air and Hermione collapsed back against him sobbing for joy. Snape leaned around and kissed her repeatedly on her face as he congratulated her on a job well done. His nerves were shot and he felt tears running down his face as well, not sure whether they were from joy or just elation that it was finally over. Ginny announced the arrival of a healthy baby girl and after performing a cleaning spell, placed the wailing, squirming bundle in Hermione's waiting arms. Snape looked down in awe as his wife showered love and affection on their new daughter. He fought back the urge to sob like a fool when he realized his children would have the kind of mother he had always longed for. All her pain and suffering was forgotten as she kissed their baby. Hermione laughed through her tears as she exclaimed over their baby's black curly hair and her little button nose. Snape sighed in relief at knowing his daughter had not inherited his nose.

Later that morning, Hermione was sleeping sounding in the hospital bed as Snape sat in the bedside chair and held his sleeping daughter. They had decided to name her Katherine Eileen, her mom's middle name and his mother's first name. He leaned down and kissed her face for the tenth time as he heard someone quietly approaching. Harry sat down in the chair next to him and exclaimed over how lovely she was. Snape reluctantly handed the baby to him and watched as the young man looked upon her in awe.

"She looks just like you...minus the nose of course." Harry said with a smirk. Snape stared down at his daughter and tried to see what Harry was seeing. Except for the raven colored hair, he thought she looked just like Hermione. The baby started to make fussing sounds prompting Harry to hand her back to him. Snape was pleased to see the baby calm down once he was holding her again. He tried to hide the smugness he felt and knew he was failing. It felt amazing to know that his daughter missed him holding her. They talked quietly a few moments about how long Hermione's labor had been compared to Ginny's when Hermione stirred and looked over at them. Snape felt as if his heart would burst at the look of love Hermione bestowed upon him. The baby began to fuss again and Hermione pulled herself into a seating position as Ginny appeared and placed more pillows behind her. Hermione pulled a small blanket over her left shoulder and held her arms out. Snape stood slowly and carefully handed her the baby. He was pleased that she remembered their conversation, a few months back, and had a blanket ready to cover her breast as she fed their daughter. Soon Ginny returned to collect her husband and checked to see that Hermione was doing okay. Harry produced a small stuffed bunny from his pocket and handed it to him. Snape looked down at the light green bunny and was amazed at how soft it felt.

"Since you guys didn't want to know the sex of your baby, beforehand, I thought green would be a neutral color."

"Thank you, Harry," Snape said with a small smirk, "Since she will most likely be sorted into the House of Slytherin, green was an excellent choice." Ginny snorted and shooed Harry out of the curtained area so Hermione could get some rest. Harry shook Snape's hand and patted him on the back before following Ginny and closing the curtain back around them. Snape crossed over and sat on the edge of the bed and watched his small family with pride. Tippy appeared and climbed on the bed with a diaper and wipes clutched to her chest. She oohed and aahed over the baby, causing Snape's heart to swell with pride over his new daughter. She was definitely a beautiful baby; of course, he had Hermione to thank for that. Come to think of it, he had Hermione to thank for a lot of things: saving his life, giving him something to live for, filling his life with love and laughter, and now giving him a child to share their love with. He smoothed the hair off her forehead and placed a loving kiss there. Hermione looked up at him and gave him a smile full of love.

"I love you, Severus Tobias Snape." She whispered as her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Snape." Snape whispered back as he let the tears fall silently down his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Snape looked down at the sleeping baby he held in his arms, and smiled contentedly. His wife lie asleep in the bed nearby and he was being careful not to wake her. Even though she had agreed to take something for the pain, this time, he knew labor had still taken its toll on her petite body. He raised the baby up higher in his arms and placed a kiss on his soft cheek. He heard the hospital door open quietly and looked up to see Harry, holding little Katherine's hand as he led her into the room. At two year's old, she was a perfect mix of him and Hermione. She had long black hair that hung in soft curls. Her dark eyes sparkled merrily whenever she was up to mischief, which seemed most of the time. She climbed onto the chair next to him and wrapped her chubby little hands around his neck as he kissed her on her little button nose. Harry must have warned her to be quiet because she only gazed down at her brother silently.

"This is your new baby brother, Jonathon." Snape said as he held the baby so she could see him properly.

"I don't want bwother, I want sisser." Katherine said with a pout. Shape kissed her on the nose again before carefully placing the baby in Harry's waiting arms. He stood to his feet and scooped up Katherine in his arms, carrying her over to look out the window at the rain that was steadily drumming against it. Harry took the seat Snape had just vacated and placed a small kiss on the sleeping baby's face. He looked over at Snape and marveled at what a good father he turned out to be. He looked back down at the sleeping baby in his arms and felt a sense of wonder. He was convinced that no one, not even Trelawney, could have predicted that one day he would be holding Snape's son, or hold such an important place in his children's lives for that matter. Two nights ago, Snape and Hermione had asked him and Ginny to be Godparents of their son. Harry placed another kiss on the baby's face knowing he would do anything to protect the Snape's children.

Snape heard Katherine sigh in his arms and looked down at her sweet, innocent face. His heart burst with pride whenever he beheld his daughter. He wished his mother had lived to see her grandchildren. He knew she would be so proud to know that her son had married a wonderful woman and had two beautiful children.

"You know you're my favorite daughter, don't you?" Snape quietly asked the little girl who was still pouting in his arms. She leaned back and studied his face as if making sure he was telling the truth.

"Pwomiss?" She asked with her bottom lip still poking out.

"I promise." Snape assured her as he stared into her lovely eyes. Slowly, a huge grin appeared on her little face and she leaned her head against his shoulder while wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"I wuv you, daddy."

"I love you too, garden gnome."

"I'm not a nome," she declared with a small giggle, "I'm a wittle giwl."

"Are you sure?" Snape asked her with a small smile teasing about his lips. "We found you in the garden and brought you home."

"Nuh uh," she giggled again, "Mummy said I gwew in her tummy like bwother did."

Hermione sighed happily and opened her eyes to look around the room. She was moved to tears at what she saw. Her husband was standing at the window, holding their young daughter, obviously teasing her as she was giggling and shaking her head back and forth as if denying whatever he was telling her. She glanced over and saw Harry placing soft kisses on her baby's face and felt the tears run down her face. There had been days when she thought they would never survive the war, and yet here was her best friend, holding her newborn son, whispering softly to him and showering him with love. Suddenly, Severus was by her side with a look of concern upon his face. She hastily wiped away the tears when she realized he must have seen them and worried that something was wrong. She smiled at him and held her arms out as he gently placed Katherine in the bed next to her. The little girl laid her head against her mother's shoulder and looked up into her eyes. Hermione burst out laughing when her little angel blurted, "I asked for a sisser."

Three years later the same scene was repeated, however, this time the baby was another girl. Snape was sitting next to Hermione's bed as she quietly nursed their daughter. His legs were starting to go numb as he held a child on each leg with his arms around them to keep them upright as they lay against his chest sleeping. For some reason, he couldn't quite fathom, his children clung to him whenever they were worried or afraid. He looked up gratefully when Mr. and Mrs. Granger slipped into the room to collect their two oldest grandchildren. Severus had helped his wife locate her parents and restore their memory shortly after Jonathon was born. They were a little upset at first, but there was nothing like grandchildren to soften the heart of a parent. John Granger gently scooped five-year old Katherine in his arms as Jane Granger picked up three-year old Jonathon and held him close. They both exclaimed over the baby and then kissed their daughter on the forehead before slipping out the door with their sleeping charges. Luckily, it was summer break and there were no classes in session, which meant the older children could spend two weeks with their grandparents.

Snape sat on the bed beside his wife and kissed her upturned lips. He looked down at his sleeping daughter and marveled at her dark hair and lovely eyelashes. Would all his children be a perfect mix of him and Hermione? He didn't care, as long as the girls didn't seem to inherit his unfortunate looks. Jonathon hadn't been so lucky. The boy was the spitting image of his father, and yet all the little girls seemed to gather around the young boy and crave his company. His mother declared him handsome and caring. She said his caring nature would always ensure that he would never be without friends. Severus sincerely hoped so. He did not want any of his children to suffer the loneliness he had experienced as a child. Hermione handed him little Janie Elizabeth so she could pull herself further up in the bed and adjust her blankets. Snape stood and gently rocked the baby as he looked down on her cute little button nose. Thank God his wife was beautiful or his children would really have been in trouble.

"This is it Severus, no more babies." Hermione said matter of factly.

"No more babies, wife." Severus said as he placed a small kiss on Janie's face and handed her back to Hermione. "I have no desire to keep up with the Potters. I am perfectly satisfied with three children. Although," he whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear, "I will miss having a randy wife during the last trimester." Hermione laughed softly as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "My desire for you has nothing to do with pregnancy hormones. I seem to remember having trouble keeping my hands off of you, even when I wasn't pregnant."

Snape growled softly and placed a kiss on her lips before crossing the room to stand out of the way as the Longbottom's and the Malfoy's slipped into the room to congratulate Hermione on a job well done. Snape let his hair hang forward to cover the small smile that played about his lips. His heart was fairly bursting with pride at the thought of his little family. He had everything he could ever dream of and everything he thought he never deserved. He watched from behind his curtain of hair as his wife declared that, once again, Severus had given her another beautiful, healthy child. 

Snape sat on the sofa surround by three young faces as they listened intently to the bedtime story he read to them. Janie, who had just turned three, loved to hear him read before bedtime and sat in her father's lap as her siblings set on the floor in front of them. The kids were in their pajamas and had begged for one more story. They requested that he read to them from their favorite book. Hermione had amazed him by writing a children's story about a commoner who saved the life of a Prince and won his heart. His children loved hearing the story and always cheered at the ending that saw the couple married and living the rest of their lives very much in love. They didn't know their mother was the author of the story, since she had used a pen name. She was currently writing a series about a house elf that had been freed and all the adventures he had as he traveled the country and helped other house elves understand that it was okay to be a free elf. Only those closest to Hermione knew the book was loosely based on Dobby and what his life might have been like, had he lived. Her next book, in the Dobby series, was due out in the fall and Snape was always amazed that his wife never tired of trying new things. She had opened an Apothecary in Hogsmeade with Luna and Vanessa. Hermione's brilliance had ensured that it was a successful business that Luna and Vanessa managed during the day. He helped Hermione research new products that would appeal to all their customers and even suggested a few items to the Weasley's for their joke shop. Vanessa Malfoy designed some of the perfume lines that they stocked and had trouble keeping on the shelves. Her line of perfumes and bath scents were so popular that she had to hire assistants to keep up with Hermione's orders. Hermione continued teaching the first and second year potion classes, and due to Harry agreeing to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Snape was free to teach the fourth through seventh years. She had claimed that she needed more time to help out at the store, however, Snape believed it was because she knew how much he had missed teaching potions.

Hermione looked up from the manuscript she was editing and smiled over at her husband as he read the ending with a flourish in his lovely voice. He announced that it was time for bed and was met with three sets of groans. All it took was the threat of being tickled and he was soon chasing three children up the stairs as they roared with laughter and tried not to be the last one in their beds. Hermione listened to the sounds of laughter and rough housing coming from upstairs and smiled to herself. Who would have known that Severus was such a natural, when it came to his children? They all adored him and respected his authority. All it took was a disappointed look from him and his children would toe the line. The sound of laughter finally subsided and she set her work aside as her husband came back down the stairs and flopped back down on the couch declaring that he was beat. Hermione looked around at their cozy living room and was once again pleased that they had in fact managed to find a house near the Potters. Their house was perfect for their small family, with plenty of room to grow. She pushed herself up from her chair and approached her husband with a small devious smile on her lips. Snape gave her a suspicious glare as she knelt on the floor in front of him.

"I hope you're not too tired to tell me a bedtime story, Severus." She said with a small pout as she reached out and parted his robe and began unfastening his pants. Snape's breath hitched in his throat as she freed his semi-erect cock and ran her tongue over the tip.

"I'm never too tired for you, Hermione." He whispered hoarsely as she began stroking him and placed the head of his member in her hot, wet mouth. He moaned and laid his head back against the couch as she began fisting him and sucking expertly on the head of his cock. He threaded his fingers in her hair and held her still as he pumped his rock hard cock in and out of her delicious mouth. He rocked his hips and moaned again when he felt himself slide to the back of her throat. The sound of her low moan was almost his undoing. He quickly pulled back and leaned down to kiss her as she started to pout from being interrupted. He pushed her back onto the floor and lay on top of her as he began kissing her hungrily and gently nipping her on her neck and shoulders, eliciting even more quiet moans from her. They quickly shed their clothing and he erected a silencing charm before thrusting into her with one powerful thrust. She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into his back as he shuddered at the feeling of her gripping his cock so tightly inside her. She brought her legs up around his waist and began rocking her hips to meet each thrust.

"Sweet Merlin, you are so tight, woman." He gasped into her hair as he began thrusting with the amount of force he knew she liked. "You are going to make me come."

"Yes, please, please come deep inside me, Severus," she gasped as she gripped his shoulders and pulled her legs up farther so he was even deeper inside her. Snape felt his balls tighten and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He reached between them and used his thumb to stimulate her clit, causing her to cry out as she orgasmed. Her climax spurred his and he cried out in pleasure as he shot his cum deep inside her. He pumped his hips a few more times as he came down off his high and felt her gently nipping at his neck and chin. He smiled as he looked down into her flushed face and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Have I told you today that I love you, witch?" He purred softly.

"Yes," she said with a smile that warmed his insides, "but I never tire of hearing it." She moved to slide out from underneath him; however, he scooped her up in his arms and tossed her lightly onto the sofa before climbing on top of her again.

"I'm not through with you yet, woman." He growled as he gave her a repeat performance that nearly curled her toes.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

Snape closed his lesson plans and leaned back in his chair as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He enjoyed teaching potions; however, he did not particularly enjoy all the paperwork that went along with it. He constantly updated his curriculum to include new potions and techniques so his students were always up-to-date on the latest discoveries. He glanced over at his heavily pregnant wife as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. She was reading the latest edition of _Potions Quarterly_. He knew she was reading the article he had submitted and was proud that his wife still felt his potion knowledge was far superior to hers. She looked over at him occasionally and he could feel her sense of pride in his continued accomplishments wash over him. He was still a sought after guest speaker since he had experience in potions as well as defense.

He looked down at her huge belly and marveled that she was actually carrying two babies this time. She sensed his smirk and glared at him.

"This is all your fault," she whispered softly, looking down at her large stomach.

"I wasn't the one who forgot to take the potion," he whispered back. He laughed when he felt the small sofa pillow bounce off his head. His wife had perfect aim. The laughter died in his throat when he heard the front door slam, followed by the sound of his oldest daughter sobbing.

"I hate him...I'll never fall in love again...I wish I were dead!" Their 15-year old daughter, Katherine, cried as she rushed past them and flew up the stairs. Hermione started to rise, but Snape held his hand out to stop her when their two other children came through the front door. At ten years of age, Janie was a very emotional child and loved her sister dearly. Janie looked like she had been crying and flung herself into her father's arms as he sat on the couch and met his son's eyes.

"Umm, Janie, why don't you get the exploding snap cards and I'll play a round with you." Jonathon said quietly to his younger sister. Janie untangled herself from her father's embrace and left the room with a barely concealed sniffle.

Jonathon sighed and placed his hands in his jean pockets as his parents waited for him to shed some light on the situation. Like his father, he let his long hair hang in a curtain around his face whenever he was embarrassed or trying to hide his emotions. Unlike his father had been at the age of 13, he had a slightly muscular build and an air of confidence about him. Hermione had been right about his caring nature. Other children flocked to their son in droves and often sought out his council when troubled. He was very protective of his sisters and seldom complained when asked to accompany them somewhere. Snape knew the reason his oldest daughter was so popular at Hogwarts was partly due to the fact that no one wanted to incur her brother's wrath. His good nature did not extend to anyone intent on being mean to Katherine. Even James Potter had found himself on the receiving end of a clever hex from Jonathon, when the boy felt he had wronged his sister.

"Victoria Malfoy is hanging out at the Potter's house and James is kinda sweet on her, I guess." He said embarrassedly as he looked from one parent to the other. "She asked James if Katherine was his girlfriend and he said no, he didn't have a girlfriend."

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again as he heard his wife begin to sniffle and watched as his son raced to her side and handed her a tissue.

"Geez, mom, it's not a big deal. I mean he was just being a big jerk. I was all set to punch him in his mouth, but Katherine started bawling and I had to get her out of there before she fell apart, then Janie started crying and the whole thing went to hell in a..." at a stern look from his father he hurried on, "well, you know how those two are; tomorrow, they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend again. It will be all right. I can go back and hex him, if you want." Jonathon added with a small wink, trying to get his mother to smile. Janie came back into the room again and Jonathon took her by the arm and led her out into the kitchen before she could see that her mother was now weeping softly.

"I'll go talk to her Hermione. Please don't be upset." Snape said softly as he stood up and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his wife's forehead. He knew she was only emotional due to hormones; however, he still didn't like to see his wife cry. She smiled up at him through her tears and held out her hands so he could help her to her feet. She gave him a quick hug before drying her eyes and joining her remaining children at the kitchen table to play cards with them.

Snape slowly climbed the steps and tried to think about what to say to comfort his daughter. Part of him wished his son had punched young James in the mouth. Snape was no stranger to heartache and it made his chest ache to think his precious baby girl was hurting.

Snape knocked quietly on the door and waited for Katherine to bid him enter. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to his daughter as she lay on her stomach and clutched her pillow. He could still hear her sniffling and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I know what it feels like to be rejected, sunshine, and I know you are hurting right now; however, it won't last forever. Sometimes the people we think we are meant to love and spend the rest of our lives with are not meant to be with us at all."

"You're talking about James' grand mom, aren't you, Dad?" Katherine asked as she turned over and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

Snape was surprised that Katherine knew about Lily, but realized he shouldn't have been. "Yes, I loved James' grandmother, Lily, when we were younger, about your age, actually. I thought the whole world revolved around her and that we would spend the rest of our lives together."

"This is different, dad," Katherine breathed, "James isn't dead."

Snape bristled for a moment and fought to keep his calm demeanor. "Lily chose to be with someone else long before she died, sweetheart."

He said softly. He was still amazed that he could talk about that time in his life without feeling a deep sense of sorrow. Hermione's love had long since healed his aching heart.

Katherine looked up at him with her tear-stained face, "what did you do? How did you go on living?"

Snape ran his hand down his face and wrestled with how to best explain everything to his young daughter. She knew the part he played as a spy during the war. Hermione had felt it important for his children to be informed about his past, before they started Hogwarts. She didn't want them to hear about his past through one of their well-meaning friends. "Well, just like you, I thought my life was over; however, your mother saved me." He could tell from his daughter's eager face that he had her full attention.

"What do you mean she saved you? How did she save you?" She asked breathlessly.

"You know the story Janie loves to hear about the girl who saves the Prince?" At Katherine's encouraging nod, he continued, "Well, that story is actually based on a real story. Your mother wrote that book. I am the Prince, well the half-prince anyway, and your mother saved me."

Katherine's eyes grew wide as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You see, your mother had a choice. I had always been so mean to her. She could have left me to die and went on living her life. However, she used the magic tears and saved me. When I realized what your mother had done, it made me realize what a beautiful woman she truly was, inside and out. Well, I fell in love with her and married her right away."

Snape began to panic when Katherine placed her head down on her knees and began sobbing again. Perhaps he hadn't explained it right.

"That's so beautiful," she exclaimed through her tears. "I'll never find someone who loves me like you love mom." She wailed, "James will never love me like that."

"That's just it, Katherine. Perhaps you aren't meant to be with James. You will probably grow up and marry someone you don't even know right now." Snape whispered softly as he gently rubbed his daughter's back.

"But I love James, Daddy. What am I going to do now? He doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore. How will I ever bear it?" She said sadly as she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

"You will live one day at a time, pumpkin. Forgive him if he apologizes and even if he doesn't. Life is too short to hate someone who doesn't love you the way you love them. If he wants to be your boyfriend again, you will have to decide if that is for the best or if you guys are better off just as friends. I know it hurts, baby, but trust me on this. You can't make someone love you, believe me I tried. However, when you do find the one true person that you are meant to be with, and I have no doubt you will, it will be easier to look back on this time and see that it was all for the best."

Katherine nodded thoughtfully and rose up on her knees so she could wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy, I know you're right. Of course, that doesn't mean I don't want to punch him in the face right now."

Snape chuckled softly, and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "That makes two of us, sweetheart. Now, if you think you can, let's go downstairs and check on your mother. She was really worried about you. You know she cries at the drop of a hat now."

"Oh no," Katherine said softly as she jumped to her feet, "I don't want mom to cry over stupid, old James. It's bad enough that I wasted my tears on him." With that, she raced out of the room and he heard her rushing down the stairs. He was about to exit her room when a thought occurred to him. This time, a boy named James didn't get the girl. He knew the boy would come to his senses and beg Katherine to forgive him. He hated to admit it, but it did his heart good to think that this James would be the one with the broken heart. He mentally chastised himself for wishing ill on the young man. The boy shouldn't be punished for his grandfather's mistakes.

Snape joined his family in the kitchen and let them deal him a hand of cards. He looked around at his little family and was glad to see that everyone looked happy again. He knew this would not be the only time someone broke one of his children's hearts. He only wished someone had been there for him when he was younger and Lily broke his. Perhaps he would not have made the choices that he had. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt Hermione's hand cover his. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips as he just happened to get a glance at the cards she was holding. He was still a Slytherin, after all.

MMMMMMM

Snape paced back and forth in his study. How could he not have seen this coming? When he told her James probably wasn't the one for her, he hadn't meant to push her into the arms of the one man who he disliked more than James. Of course, he wasn't being fair. He barely knew the young man who had just left his study—the man who begged to have his permission to marry his daughter. David chased Tobias into his study and they ran around his office chairs squealing and laughing like the four-year olds they were. Snape growled at the interruption and they stopped in their tracks. He watched as they hung their little heads and headed towards the "time-out" chair. Snape signed and crossed over to kneel in front of the chair they had both squeezed into and pulled them into his arms. He held them tightly as he inhaled the scent of their clean pajamas and wondered once again how he hadn't seen this coming. The boy did have a good job; he was Minister of Finance for Merlin's sake. He placed a kiss on each boy's cheek as they wrapped their little arms around his neck. He remembered when Katherine was this little and wanted to weep. Time had seemed to speed by and now his little girl wanted to get married...not to a Potter...to a Longbottom.

Hermione swept into the room and announced that it was the boys' bedtime and Janie was waiting to read them a bedtime story. They hugged him tightly one more time and then slipped out of his embrace and ran laughing from the room. Snape stood slowly and faced his beautiful wife. She stood there in her soft robe, with her arms crossed, lightly tapping her foot.

"Are you through pouting, Professor Snape?" She asked quietly. "Tomorrow, your daughter will be waiting to hear what you told her young man. I hope you had the sense enough to realize that she loves him as much as I love you."

Snape sneered at his wife and stormed over to stare out the window at the night sky. "Love? What does she know of love? She's only 19 years old for Merlin's sake." He huffed.

He felt his wife wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head against his back. He sighed and turned around to envelope her in his arms.

"Our daughter is the same age I was when I fell in love with you, Severus. She is on her way to being a successful Charms' Mistress. She loves us and wants our blessing. You and I both know that Justin Longbottom is a fine, upstanding young man. He will provide well for our daughter. Besides, he looks at her like the sun rises and set in her eyes. I couldn't pick her a finer husband, if I had to." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Surely, you realized how much they have come to care for one another. Remember how devastated she was when James took someone else to their Graduation Ball? Luna told Justin how heartbroken she was and he took her to the ball. Everyone was expecting her to come alone and was all ready to feel sorry for her, but she showed up with Justin and all the other girls were smitten. He had already graduated and had an impressive position in the Ministry. Of course, it doesn't hurt that he is attractive. Even you must admit he is a handsome, young man; almost as handsome as our son."

Snape frowned at this comparison. Although he strongly favored his father in looks, Jonathon Snape had his share of swooning females. At seventeen, his father had already talked to him about how to treat a lady. He also passed along spells to avoid an unwanted pregnancy. He was not so old-fashioned that he didn't believe his son would not be tempted by one of his female admirers. His mother had already warned off a slightly older witch that she knew was trying to get their son to warm her bed. Snape had been proud that even the older witches seemed smitten with his son; however, he would never let Hermione see his smug look. He hoped Hermione had been wise enough to have the same discussion with Katherine and then groaned at the thought of Justin Longbottom touching his baby girl in that manner. He wanted to think of his daughter as pure and untouched, and even if she wasn't he sure as hell didn't want to know about it. He signed audibly when he realized he was fighting a losing battle. His Katherine would marry Justin Longbottom, whether he approved of not.

He felt his wife shift in his arms and realized she had let her robe slip down her shoulders. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that she was wearing the see-through gown he had bought her for their last anniversary.

"Come to bed, lover, we can talk more about this tomorrow," his wife whispered seductively as she pulled the robe back up on her shoulders and turned to leave his office. Snape dimmed the lights before tucking his younger children in their beds and joined his wife in their room.

Hermione had already erected a silencing charm and was waiting for him on their bed. He used a spell to remove his clothes and slid on top of her. He gasped when she flipped him over and straddled his waist. All other concerns were forgotten as his wife rode him with abandon. He removed her gown and gazed up at her lovely body, as he once again contemplated how lucky he was to have her in his life. He knew he was close to climaxing and quickly flipped them back over so he was on top again. She whimpered when he withdrew from her. He silenced her with a kiss as he reached under the mattress and withdrew one of their honeymoon gifts from Ginny. She moaned in anticipated pleasure when he positioned her on her hands and knees. He settled himself behind her, grabbing her hips and thrusting back inside her. He proceeded to pound into her unmercifully a few times before gently bringing the whip down on her back causing her to cry out in pleasure. He continued thrusting in and out of her as he brought the whip up underneath her, gently slapping her breasts and flat stomach. She cried out in pleasure with each slap of the leather straps and begged to be given permission to come. He growled as he withdrew and flipped her over onto her back and began gently slapping her body with the whip. He loved the way she cried out every time he aimed the whip between her open legs. After years of practice, she was pretty good at obeying his order not to come until he gave permission. However, he could see that her resolve was slipping and decided it was time to let her experience a mind-blowing orgasm. He thrust back inside her and placed the whip straps between their bodies so they would both feel the shock of pleasure every time he slammed his cock inside her.

Feeling his own resolve faltering, he cried, "Come for me Hermione!" and was rewarded with her shriek of pleasure as her body clamped down on his cock and milked every last drop of come from his aching balls. He collapsed on top of her and shuddered in pleasure as the whip kept sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies. She cried out again and orgasmed once more before he was able to roll off of her and remove the whip. He could feel her body shudder and she wept quietly and as she came down off her high. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she regained her composure.

"You're going to pay for that, Professor." She hissed as she reached out and cupped his balls. She managed to pry the whip from his fingers and slapped it across his bare ass causing him to moan in pleasure. Soon, she had him crying out like a wanton schoolboy as she pleasured his body with the whip while using her other hand to fist his cock, making him hard again. He was completely at her mercy as she straddled him and rode him like a galloping pony while pleasuring him with the whip. He fell apart and begged to come when the pleasure became too great. Tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down onto his pillow from the effort of holding off for so long. She finally had mercy and gave him permission.

"Come inside me, my dark, lovely man. You want to come inside your Potion Mistresses' tight, hot pussy, don't you?" She cried hoarsely.

With a shout, Snape grabbed her hips and thrust up, lifting her off the bed as he spilled his seed deep inside her. He wasn't sure if she remembered to take her potion, however, at this point he really didn't care. It was worth the risk of having another baby to experience lovemaking with this amazing woman. Hermione seemed to read his thoughts and chuckled softly, "relax, Severus, I took my monthly potion." He laughed hoarsely as he pulled her down to lay on top of him and seized her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't move a muscle, even when he used a spell to clean the evidence of their lovemaking.

Later, as his wife lay sleeping in his arms, Snape contemplated his past, present and future with this beautiful woman. He was not exaggerating when he had told Katherine, years ago, that her mother had saved him. Without Hermione, even if he had survived somehow, his life would not have been as full as it was now. He would have become an empty, bitter, hateful man, without her love and influence over his life. Perhaps Hermione was right and Katherine had found the man she was destined to be with. Tomorrow, he would tell his oldest daughter that she had his blessing. Who was he to withhold from her what he had found with the love of his life? If she and Justin could be half as happy as he and Hermione were, then he couldn't wish for anything more for them. Hermione sighed contentedly in his arms and he tightened his hold on her. His thoughts wandered to each child that slept under his roof this night and he felt truly blessed to have this wonderful and blessed life with them. He thought about the older wizard who had taken a chance on him so many years ago by giving the angel in his arms the means to not only save him, but to make him whole. He let the tears slide unhindered down his face and he thanked his lucky stars that Hermione had loved him enough to take a chance on him, the night she had saved him with the tears.

The end.

MMMMM

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first story. I am working on a couple of other stories that I will post soon. A big THANK YOU to everyone who commented on the story and gave me suggestions to make it even better; you guys are the best!


End file.
